


I'm No Prince Charming

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jordan Parrish, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst and Feels, Beta Derek Hale, Beta John, But more like Omega Space, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Flawed Peter Hale - sort of, Good Alpha Peter, Humor, Just for some of this fic, Language, Lots of Mpreg talk, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Subspace, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: “Oh fudge. Okay so my idea is a little crazy but…” The right thumb came to his mouth and he began chewing on his nail. It was a horrible habit but he had been doing that as long as Derek could remember.“So you could get me pregnant. And then once the agency finds out that I was knocked up by a beta, no alpha will want me.”  He said it quickly and in one breath.Derek wasn’t sure what his face looked like but the way Stiles was staring back at him, it wasn’t pretty. The beta took a deep breath. He could be rational about this. Talk things calmly with Stiles and not over react to this ludicrous idea that was just presented to him.“Are you out of your damn mind?” Okay, rational went right out of the window rather quickly.  Derek stood up while gesticulating his arms. “This, this is even crazy for you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had told myself I was going to wait a few weeks before posting a new work and here I have cranked out 4 1/2 chapters these past two weeks so I decided to post this new work.
> 
> I am diving into the alpha/beta/omega world once more. However, this fic won't be quite as light as my previous one but there will still be some humor and fluff - just more angst thrown in this time. And I tried to do something a little different with Alpha Peter which you guys will find out when Stiles does. 
> 
> This fic is a Steter fic - though they don't meet until chapter four, sorry guys. I'm putting this out there because there is a lot of Sterek friendship and feels going on as well. They love and care for each other like brothers and would do anything for each other which is highlighted in chapter one. 
> 
> I really wanted to create a fic that showcased their amazing friendship. As much as this is a Steter story, the Sterek dynamic is definitely a huge part of this story.

Derek leaned back on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed audibly wondering what the hell he was doing. He thought going back to school was a good idea and now looking at the mound of text books and notebooks scattered across the coffee table – maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

His current job was decent. He worked in an accounting firm. The position paid well and Derek was good at his job but he also just felt unfulfilled. He was bored many days and deep inside, there was just a void. He yearned for more – craved to do more with his life and help others in the process.

So here he was at twenty-five going back to school to get a degree in teaching. He preferred to teach younger kids to help shape and mold their minds but in reality, once he gets the certificate, he will teach any grade he can as long as he is in the classroom. It was a dream he should have chased after years ago but at least he is going after it now.

Sighing in frustration once more, Derek closed his eyes and decided to take a quick break. He had worked most of the day already at his job and was trying to catch up on some homework before he had to head out to his night class on campus. Needless to say, he was already exhausted. 

He had been ignoring his stomach so perhaps he should eat something solid, not a quick grab and go kind of meal in the car that he usually does when he has school. 

Derek started to rise from the sofa when he heard the rapid knocking at his front door. 

“Derek.” The rapping continued rapid fire. “Derek.” 

The teenager called almost in desperation from the other side of the door.

“Derek.” He pleaded once more. The tone in his young voice pitching higher.

The man had to stifle a laugh. He could tease Stiles all night with this game but he didn’t have the time nor the energy to keep it up. And besides, he knew he would keep knocking until Derek gave in. 

Another knock. “Der…ek. It’s important.” 

He shook his head. To Stiles, when the local ice cream shop stopped serving Rocky Road, it was a life shattering event so he wasn’t sure how important this impromptu visit was but he loved the kid like a brother so he had to indulge him.

Derek opened up the door to reveal one frazzled looking omega. His brown hair was sticking up all different ways but he did like to pull at the strands so it could explain the mess. He was intertwining his fingers and shuffling his feet back and forth like crazy. Even for Stiles, he was rather harried in appearance.

“Took you long enough, you big doofus.” He acted offended and pushed his fingers into Derek’s chest probably in a vein effect to push the beta out of the way but the teenager’s strength was no match for Derek’s. Instead he huffed at the immobile object in front of him.

“I was trying to study.”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “No time for that. We have a big time Stiles emergency.”

Derek closed the door as he watched the defeated looking omega throw himself on the couch. He crossed his arms and pouted. It was actually adorable seeing him so flustered but Derek knew to bite his tongue. It was best to the let the kid rant.

“Stiles, I’m sorry that they haven’t served chicken and waffles in the cafeteria for a few months but I am not calling the school board for you.” He mentioned as he took a seat next to his friend. 

He was still not very pleased when the younger convinced him to call the school board when they had changed the bus pick up times to an earlier time when Stiles was twelve. He said he needed more sleep and it wasn’t acceptable. The school board disagreed. They said it was necessary since some routes had changed. 

“That is still a travesty if you ask me Der. I mean whose dumb idea was it to stop serving chicken and waffles?” The boy’s eyes creased as he spoke. “Now, I want chicken and waffles. Can you take me to the diner to get me some?” 

Derek chuckled and squeezed Stiles leg. “I would but I have class in a couple of hours.” And he would. Derek was a sucker when it came to Stiles. Ever since he had to babysit the kid when he was twelve and Stiles was five, Derek was immediately wrapped around his finger. And the omega knew how to play it up as well. He realized he could ask Derek almost for anything and the older would comply. “What is so important then, that’s got you all worked up?” 

Stiles gave him a pointed look as to how the hell he could not know what was so important. Granted, the beta had become a fairly good mind reader when it came to the omega but today it could be anything. He could be sore that someone took his parking spot at school or that his mashed potatoes were too lumpy at lunch. With Stiles, the sky was the limit. 

“Der? Seriously? My...,” with the air quotes included, “big birthday is coming up. You know the big eighteen which means one of the most important things that will ever happen in my life. You know it’s only four months, twelve days, eight hours and sixteen seconds but who’s counting?” He rambled. 

“I didn’t forget. I never forget your birthday Stiles.” And he never did. He always celebrated with the omega. He would take him to a movie or to dinner. Sometimes he was just happy with going to a comic book store.

Stiles foot bounced on the floor and he sighed loudly. “It’s not what I meant.” The kid sounded dejected. 

And yep, Derek kind of knew that wasn’t what he meant. For omega’s turning eighteen it was a whole different ballgame. Or as Stiles liked to put it, an old law that needs to be put to rest to never see the light a day ever again.

“I’m running out of time.” Stiles twisted his fingers in his shirt and Derek could see beads of sweat forming arounds his brows.

Derek had been in denial and tried not to think about Stiles upcoming birthday since he really didn’t know how to deal with the fact that things were going to change drastically not only for the omega beside him but probably for their friendship as well. 

Omegas were expected to be bonded to an alpha once they turn eighteen. It seems back in the day; omegas were seen as weak and needing to be taken care of. The law was written as such that once an omega is no longer considered a minor, they need to then be legally claimed by an alpha no matter what. If such omega doesn’t have a suitable alpha already, then one would be assigned to them. It was definitely an old, outdated, archaic law but there was also no way around it.

The beta wrapped his arm around Stiles and brought him closer to his side in order to try to comfort him. “Does your dad have any pull?” He was grasping but he didn’t know what else he could do. It was a stupid law that no one really liked but some alphas. It made no sense that it was still in existence. And not even Derek could help his best friend since he was just a beta. 

Yes, sometimes exceptions were made but there was a lot of red tape and Derek was fairly positive they didn’t have enough time to figure out all the processes and to find out if Derek himself was truly ‘qualified’ to take care of an omega. It was dumb to say the least. Omegas should get to choose who they want to be with and not have a law that did.

The teenager hummed under his breath. “He’s fussed but not even the sheriff is above the law. What am I going to do? I’m probably going to get assigned to some old fart who wants to impregnate me right away.” He drifted for a moment. “And what if I can’t hang out with you anymore? I would be totally devastated. I would lose my mind Der.” 

“I’ll never let that happen.” Derek would do his damndest to ensure that he and Stiles could continue to spend time together. He didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Cool.” The boy hesitated, probably realizing Derek would try but there was no guarantee. It would be up to Stiles alpha to allow Stiles to see Derek. “I know it’s silly but I still believe in the fairytale. I still hope that my Prince Charming will come on his white horse and save the day but…”

Snow White had always been Stiles favorite book as a kid. Derek practically had it memorized since he had to read it so much to him. He had always dreamed he would be swooped off his feet by some magical prince. 

“Hey…” The beta placed a chaste kiss on top of Stiles head. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll find a way so you can still have your Prince Charming.”

He had to believe that they could make that happen for the boy. Derek can’t and doesn’t want to imagine Stiles with an alpha he doesn’t like or worse, someone who mistreats him. 

“So… I kind of have an idea but you have to hear me out.” He jumped up and began pacing the floor. 

“Okay?” Derek was suspicious. Some of Stiles ideas were bordering on this side of sanity sometimes. The kid was book smart but not always street smart. Truthfully, he was a little terrified as to what he was going to suggest. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip – a total tell. He was nervous. “You’re not going to like it but I have thought this out and I think it might work.” He tilted his head to the side.

“Okay, just tell me.”

“Oh fudge. Okay so my idea is a little crazy but…” The right thumb came to his mouth and he began chewing on his nail. It was a horrible habit but he had been doing that as long as Derek could remember.

“So you could get me pregnant. And then once the agency find out that I was knocked up by a beta, no alpha will want me.” He said it quickly and in one breath. 

Derek wasn’t sure what his face looked like but the way Stiles was staring back at him, it wasn’t pretty. The beta took a deep breath. He could be rational about this. Talk things calmly with Stiles and not over react to this ludicrous idea that was just presented to him.

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Okay, rational went right out of the window rather quickly. Derek stood up while gesticulating his arms. “This, this is even crazy for you.”

“It’s a good idea Derek.” Stiles eyes averted from his. “Look, you don’t even have to sleep with me. I already got a turkey baster. I just need your sperm dude.” 

Derek basically slapped himself on his head. He didn’t have time for this chat right now. “Of course, you have. Have you talked to your dad about this plan of yours?” 

“No way. He would flip his lid. He would never agree to this”

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of course, the sheriff would never agree to this idiotic plan. “Do you realize what you are asking? This type of thing could ruin you Stiles. Everyone would look at you and say bad things. You would basically be blacklisted.”

“I know Der. I have thought about it. I don’t care what others would say about me. At least I wouldn’t be stuck with some alpha who didn’t care about me. And you wouldn’t have to do anything else. All I need is your jizz. ” 

Derek was now pacing the small space between his sofa and door. “Like that would happen. I would help but I think the laws would still be against us and you… you’ll probably crave alpha while your pregnant. I just…” 

He hated the idea. Stiles wasn’t ready for a baby. The kid was desperate. Even know he was more like a brother to him; Derek would do it but the idea seemed so extreme. There had to be another way. 

Stiles placed his delicate hand on Derek’s bicep. “I’m running out of time and options Der. Please.”

Derek could never resist his Bambi eyes. Fuck, this was a stupid plan that had the potential to ruin both of their lives. Society would shit on both them despite the fact they should be able to do whatever they wanted. 

“Listen, if we can’t figure anything else out, I’ll do it.” It was against his better judgment but Stiles didn’t have a lot of options. Fuck, conventional wisdom. 

“Oh my God Derek! Thank you so much. This means so much to me.”

Stiles went in for the hug. Derek breathed in his scent and closed his eyes. This was not how he saw either one of their futures but he also couldn’t let any alpha have his way with the omega. He would do what he had to do protect the boy but he really hoped it didn’t come down to getting him pregnant. Neither one of them were ready to raise a newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys - thanks for all the loving for this fic. Really appreciate it.
> 
> Now some Stilinski family feels.

Stiles woke up with a startle. Some neighbor was mowing their lawn too darn early. He was having a nice dream and then it began incorporating the lawn mower sounds which then somehow turned into someone with a chainsaw running after him in said dream come nightmare. 

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and reached for his phone. It was almost 11:00am. Later than he thought but still too early to be doing lawncare activities according to Stiles.

Swinging his legs off the mattress, he noted a missed text message from Derek. It basically stated that they needed to talk more. And yep, Stiles wasn’t surprised and they did need to discuss things more.

After all, it’s not everyday you ask your best friend to knock you up. He assumed the beta had lots more questions or concerns. He got it, he really did but as far as Stiles was concerned, he had no other options. He needed his best friend’s sperm.

For his sanity, he needed to have a solid plan in place. He didn’t want to roll the dice to see what happened when he had to register at the agency. As much as he still hoped for his Prince Charming, his days were numbered for that happening so he had to do what he needed to try to make some kind of happy ending for himself. And if that meant getting impregnated by his best friend beta, then so be it. 

Smelling the fragrance of breakfast wafting through the air caused Stiles tummy to crumble. He quickly exited his bed and made his way to the bathroom to take care of his morning business and then jogged downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Daddio.” Stiles inhaled the eggs and bacon. Greasy bacon was a no no for his pops but it smelled so amazing right now so he didn’t say anything about the unhealthiness that is the awesomeness known as bacon. 

“Morning kiddo. Was wondering if you were ever going to get up.”

Stiles grabbed the plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table. “If it wasn’t for Mr. Jones and his lawn mower of death, I would still be sleeping.”

His dad arched his brow confusion. “Lawn mower of death?”

‘The sound infiltrated my dream.” Stiles shuddered recollecting the chain saw wielding man. If it was a man, now he’s thinking the person chasing him didn’t have a face. Stupid nightmare. He probably wasn’t going to be able to sleep for a week now. 

“Okay. I don’t want to know.”

“You don’t. Trust me on this.”

His dad plated the food and Stiles wasted no time pouring gobs of syrup all over his breakfast. He probably inhaled most of his food in less than a minute. And it was so worth it as the grease fell like a lead balloon to the bottom of his stomach. He would regret it later but now; he was high on sugar and grease. 

Once he was done chewing the last bite of pancake, he noted his dad sitting back in his chair staring at him with his arms crossed. And he noted the frown lines. Was he in trouble? “He didn’t think so. What?” 

“Just want to discuss something with you. Are you done eating?”

Stiles glanced at the griddle and wanted to say no but his dad had his serious face on and let’s face it, he was really curious. “Yep.”

“Okay, first I want to know if there has been any alpha movement on your behalf?”

Oh, it was that kind of conversation. 

“No.” Stiles barely said under his breath. No alphas at school would give him the time of day. And really, they weren’t on the same time line as Stiles. They didn’t have to bond with anyone when they magically turned a certain age. Alphas had more time; they could afford to be picky.

Stiles began swirling the leftover syrup on his plate as his dad spoke once more. “No glances or anything?” 

“Dad… I would so tell you if that was the case. There has been no alpha interest in this particular omega.” He pointed to himself for effect. 

The sheriff sighed deeply and uncrossed his arms. “So, there’s a deputy that’s interested.” 

“Dad? Seriously? You’re trying to set me up with one of your deputes?” Stiles asked indignantly. He was doing perfectly well for himself. Okay, he had no potential suitors but that was beside the point. 

He pushed his chair out from the table. He really didn’t want his dad setting him up with one of his employees. It was weird. And super embarrassing. 

“Stiles, please listen. It’s Parrish. He’s a good-looking guy and he has always taken a shine to you. And he’s not that much older than you.” 

“Jordan?” His dad nodded his head. 

And yes, his dad was right. Jordan Parrish was one of the youngest guys on the force and was definitely not bad looking, He wasn’t exactly Stiles type but he was still muscly and cute. And as far as alpha’s go, he was fairly sure he wasn’t a dick. “I don’t know dad.”

“Hear me out.” His dad cleared his throat. “I know this isn’t ideal. Hell, this whole notion of you having to be bonded to an alpha isn’t ideal but Jordan is a good option for you Stiles. He’s a good alpha and will treat you well. He won’t disrespect you and will take good care of you.”

And yet, Stiles didn’t see him anywhere close as to being his Prince Charming. The deputy was always nice to Stiles and yes, never disrespectful but he never had butterflies in his stomach when he was around Jordan.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. He was running out of time and viable alpha options. He wanted to say no. “I didn’t realize Jordan was interested me or did you twist his arm?” 

He wouldn’t have blamed his dad if he did. His father wasn’t happy thinking about his only child being bonded to some strange alpha either. His dad hated this just as much as Stiles and would do anything he could to make it easier. 

The older man laughed. “No son, I didn’t twist his arm or anything. I actually caught him a couple of times looking at your picture on my desk rather fondly over the last few years. I think he was scared to make a move since you’re his boss’s kid but now, he knew you were coming of age so he asked me.” 

Huh? That was rather interesting. He never realized the deputy liked him. 

“I get it that Parrish may not be the man of your dreams but again, he would be a decent alpha for you. Can you at least give him a shot and go out on a date with him?” 

His dad’s eyes were practically begging for Stiles to say yes. Ugh, he hated his life right now but again his father was a voice of reason. Jordan is a decent alpha. How could he say no to his dad? The man is trying and he didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Fine.” Stiles didn’t respond with conviction but at least he agreed to the date.

“That’s wonderful news son. Thank you.” His dad was now relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. 

His dad got up from his chair and took the few steps to where Stiles was and bent down to wrap him in a hug. “You know if I could change the outcome to all this I would. I feel so powerless sometimes.”

And so did Stiles – powerless over his life. There was no logical reason why he couldn’t make his own choices. “I know dad. It’s not your fault. You’ve done what you could. You raised me to the best of your ability.” 

“Thanks son. “The older man mumbled in his shoulder. “Sometimes I think with your mom being an alpha and was still alive that somehow there would be a different outcome.” 

The omega puled away from his dad and noted some moisture around his right eye. He was an amazing dad. And yes, he being a beta, sometimes Stiles couldn’t get everything he craved that only an alpha could provide. He never once felt short changed. His dad gave it his all. His father loved him unconditionally. 

“Dad….” He practically whined. “Even mom wouldn’t be able to change the law.” 

“I know but she could have petitioned to keep you under her watch until you were twenty-five anyway. I can’t even help my own son except set him up with an alpha. Granting permission for some man to deflower to you.” 

It pained Stiles to see his dad so upset. He wished he could make things easier for him. And he would rather not think about the deflowering part yet. 

Pushing his chair back further, Stiles stood up and embraced his father once more. “I love you and you’re doing everything you can. It’s going to be okay dad. I promise.”

Stiles wasn’t sure entirely that everything was going to be okay but he had to let his dad believe it. And if anything, he had his back up plan with Derek. Operation: Knock Up Stiles was just in his back pocket. 

“I love you too. Thanks kiddo.” He sniffled.

Pulling away, his father smiled. “I really did raise a good kid. I’m so proud of you. And thank you for taking a chance with Parrish. I’m going to let him know that you agreed to a date.”

“Okay pops.” 

Jordan Parrish was not Stiles first choice when it came to an alpha suitor but he would go out with him for his dad’s sake. Heck, he would do anything for his dad so he will buck it up and go on a date with the guy and hopefully it won’t too horrible. Heck, he would at least get some free food out of it. 

However, if it sucks big time, then he’ll go to Derek. His dad probably won’t be happy with that outcome and perhaps somewhat disappointed but by then, there won’t be anything his dad could do since he’ll already be pregnant. He’ll hate to make him feel that way but he is almost out of time and other options. 

It’s not how he thought his immediate future would play out but it seems that it is the only way he will be able to take control of his own life and make his own decisions. Ugh, sometimes being an omega really sucked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - we check in on Peter to see what he is up to.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter checked the navigation system once more to verify he was in fact going the right way. He was following the route correctly but for some reason it seemed wrong.

Well, he assumes not wrong, perhaps just different. It had been years since he had been in Beacon Hills so he supposes it only makes sense that places have been built up and other things have changed drastically. 

The voice from the in-dash GPS called out and said to make a right turn ahead – only three more minutes until his arrival. 

He sighed audibly as he hoped he made the right decision. His first thought was to go to his sister, Talia. He had been well on his way to her place but then about twenty minutes ago, decided to head to his nephew’s apartment instead. Derek would be much more tolerable and welcoming. 

Talia would first be judgmental and then act so hurt that Peter hadn’t been by to visit all these years and then she would comment that of course he would head back home only after a nasty break-up. And really, he did not want to go into any details about that relationship. It wasn’t something he had a desire to discuss with anyone at this moment especially his sister of all people. 

Yep, he could hear the guilt trip and the condescending remarks already. Perhaps, he should have made more of an effort to visit but really his sister was a pain in his ass so he stayed away. The biggest regret he had from staying away was not seeing his niece and nephew more. He practically missed the alpha and beta growing up. Skyping only did so much to fill that emptiness. 

Well, he’ll do what can do for now. Try to make up for lost time with Cora and Derek. However, the alpha niece would need to wait since she still lived at home with his irritating sister.

The nav system signaled Peter’s arrival at his nephew’s place. He took a deep breath and hoped the dear boy would welcome him with open arms. And if not, he prayed he would take pity on his uncle and not send him to his mother’s house. 

He took the steps to the apartment two by two and located the number of the door easily. Peter knocked on the door and waited impatiently. He brushed the wrinkles of his pants and silently cursed that he didn’t call the young beta first before showing up unexpectedly. 

Before he had any more thoughts spiral out of control, the door opened. His nephew cocked his brow in confusion and spoke, “Uncle Peter?” 

“Hello Derek. Nice to see you.”

“Umm, you too. Surprised. What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything.”

Peter immediately ran his fingers through his hair. It would be so much quicker to lie but then he would have to keep track of such fib and knowing him, he wouldn’t remember all the details. He then would get caught in the lie. It would be a fucking nightmare to keep straight.

“Happy to see you as well. I…” He knew this would be difficult to say and it was definitely like pulling teeth with no anesthesia. “I don’t really want to go into too many details but Sharon and I broke up. I let her keep the place and…” He trailed off again. 

Was he a weak alpha if he let the omega keep the home, he worked so hard to provide for her? He would like to say no. To him it showed he was still ensuring that she was provided for. 

Derek’s eyes widened and his face turned into concern. “I’m so sorry. Come in, please.”

The beta stepped aside to allow Peter to enter his dwelling. The apartment was nice. Peter hadn’t really seen much of it through Skype but Derek appeared to have made a nice home himself. The walls were colored in a soft beige. There were hardwood floors throughout the family room and leading into the kitchen. He had a flat screen TV on the wall over a fireplace. And a sofa and matching chair that vaguely looked like a floral pattern he remembered from his childhood. 

“Your mother gave you that furniture?”

“Yep.” He replied as he shrugged his shoulders. “Speaking of, does she know you’re here?” 

Peter smirked and shook his head. “Not yet. I came to you first. I assumed no judgment zone. I’m not ready to deal with your nagging mother just yet.”

The response caused Derek to laugh. “I get it You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. No judgement I promise. However, my guest room is super small.” 

The alpha was very relieved to hear the offer. He was optimistically cautious that Derek would ask but he wasn’t completely sure. The two of them got along wonderfully but he sometime wondered if the distance put a crack in their closeness. 

“Thank you, dear nephew. I appreciate the offer. I don’t mind about the small room. Not sure how long I’ll be a guest though.” 

He knew he didn’t want to overstay his welcome with Derek but he also realized he had no clue what he was going to do next. Would he stay in Beacon Hills? Go back where he had been living or even start somewhere fresh? It was a hard decision and he would need to weigh his options carefully before deciding. 

Derek waved his hand. “Don’t even worry abbot it. I’m at work during the day and three nights a week, I’m at school. You won’t bother me. Stay as long as you need.” 

“Thank you.” And with that Peter took the first steps to meet his nephew to give him a welcoming hug. The younger reciprocated the gesture. “Really, thank you and I’m actually thrilled we’ll be able to spend some time together.” 

“You’re welcome and me too.” 

They both let go of the embrace at the same time. “Let me show you around. Well, I can show you where you’ll be sleeping. You can see most of the place from where you’re standing.”

“And it is a very nice apartment Derek.” He was very proud of his nephew. He knew he worked hard to get where he was and now, he was going back to school to fulfill his dream. He definitely was a beta to admire. 

 

The next day, Peter opened his eyes slowly to get accustomed to the light that was pouring through the slotted blinds. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t sleeping in his own bed and that he didn’t have a person sleeping next to him. For a brief moment, he was saddened that his omega Sharon was not curled up near his body but surprisingly the thought drifted away rather quickly as well. If he thought about it too hard, he supposed he and Sharon had already been slowly drifting away from each other before things went real sour. And with that memory, Peter pushed down anymore thoughts of the omega. He didn’t want to dwell on that now. The memories still hurt even though leaving was the best thing for both of them. 

Once the room became completely into view, he membered he was at Derek’s. The beta had been correct in stating the guest room was small. It was big enough for the queen-sized bed he was currently in shoved by the window and a dresser. However, the alpha didn’t care too much. He just needed a place to crash for a while until he figured out his next step so he was just grateful for his nephew’s hospitality. 

The alpha stretched out his body to lessen any creaks before getting up. Once he rose, he quickly went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and then made his way to the kitchen in search of coffee. 

Once he spotted the coffee maker, he glanced a note on the fridge from Derek stating he was at work and to help himself to any food he had. It was another gracious offer. Peter would indeed help himself this morning but then he would head off to the store later to buy more food for the boy and perhaps make him a dinner. 

And that is how Peter did for the rest of the day. Once he was caffeinated, he took a shower and drove to the store to buy groceries. He put away all the food he bought and then spent the rest of the day dawdling away on his phone trying to distract himself. He briefly thought a few times of making his presence known to Talia but squashed that idea down immediately. He’ll give himself a day or two and then head over to her place. 

As the sun began to set. Peter assumed Derek would be home soon and decided to start to make dinner. He opted for a simple stir fry since he wasn’t sure if this was a night or not, he went to class so he didn’t want to take a chance and make the boy late with something that too long to eat. 

The food was practically done cooking when he heard the door open. He had timed it perfectly. 

“Hey, smells amazing.” Derek noted as he toed his shoes off near the door. “You didn’t have to make dinner though.” 

“I wanted to do something nice for you since you opened up your place to me and really, I don’t mind. I find cooking rather therapeutic.” 

His nephew smiled and approached the kitchen. “Cool. Well, thanks.” 

“Welcome. I wasn’t sure if you had class tonight so I just made something you can eat quickly.”

The smiled stayed on the beta’s face. Peter realized he hadn’t seen his nephew smile a lot on Skype so this was a nice change pf pace.

“Actually, I do. Thanks Uncle Peter. I’m going to get cleaned up and then we can eat before I have to head out again.” 

“Sounds good.” 

The conversation was light through the meal. It was nice to be distracted from his current life and hear Derek talk about things that sometimes get overlooked on their weekly chats. 

Derek wiped his mouth after his last morsel of food and sighed quietly under his breath. “I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything when you’re ready.”

Peter wasn’t surprised by the statement. He was glad that Derek hadn’t pushed him thus far to open up and tell him the whole story. He still wasn’t ready just yet. The wound was still fresh and sore. Maybe he and Sharon had been drifting but e he still wasn’t ready to open up about how things fell apart – about his own shortcomings of being an alpha. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it. I….” Peter paused. “Not sure when I’ll be ready to talk but I promise, you’ll be the first.”

“Okay, great. Take your time. I got to get to class. I’ll see you later.” Peter watched his nephew drop his plate in the sink and grab his bag on the way out the door with a bounce in his step. It was good to see him happy. 

He however, took a deep breath once the door clicked shut. Derek was and has always been an amazing sounding board and never once judged him for any of his life choices. He knew he could confide in the beta with anything but this – this was just too raw and emotional right now. He didn’t even want to confront what was going on his own life right now. It was easier to keep it buried. It was hard realizing that he was failing being an alpha and that was an extremely hard pill to swallow. Others would judge him and say things behind his back. Yep, for now, he was going to keep quiet as to how and why he failed his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you guys - I'm thinking about having Derek and Jordan hook up. Is that something you want to see or would that be weird since Jordan would have gone out with Stiles? 
> 
> Up next - Some Sterek friendship feels. Peter and Stiles finally meet up but it is at the end of chapter and it's quick. Did I mention this was a slow burn?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get a little Steter but just a taste.
> 
> Even though they are not werewolves, these dynamics do have an enhanced senses of smell because I like scenting ❤️💙

Derek picked up a few scattered books that were strewn on the coffee table and shoved them in his bag. Stiles was on his way over, somewhat freaking out once more so he wanted the place semi neat, not that the teenager could care less. 

He took another glance around his apartment and deemed it acceptable. And really there wasn’t anything out of place. He usually is rather a neatnik but with his uncle staying with him temporarily, he has been doing a lot of cleaning and tidying up while Derek has been busy at work.

The beta had told the alpha he didn’t have to do all this cleaning and cooking for him but the older man had insisted. He claimed he needed to do something to stay busy and wanted to be helpful for Derek especially since he had been so generous with letting him stay at Derek’s place. 

Derek wasn’t going to complain about the extra help even if thought it wasn’t truly necessarily. In reality, he has been rather enjoying the company of his uncle. It has definitely nice having someone else in the apartment to talk with. 

And the alpha has been pleasant company. They have gotten along spectacularly. He hasn’t pushed the man to open even though he was curious as hell as to what happened between his uncle and his omega. He figured he would talk when he was ready to and Derek will be all ears no matter what and when he was ready to talk about what happened. 

On the other hand, he wished his uncle would go see his mother. Derek understands that his mother isn’t always the easiest to converse with but he still thinks it’s important for the older man to not be so stubborn and just go and see his sister already. Let bygones be bygones. 

Talia can be formidable and set in her ways but Derek is fairly positive that once his mother says her peace, she will get over the fact that Peter practically abandoned her for all these years. 

And he doesn’t really blame Peter for leaving the area and not looking back. His mother had been a bitch to him. She would reem him out at family dinners stating he was a loser and not doing anything with his life. Derek was much younger then so he’s not completely sure how accurate the statements were but either way, he knew his mom was never the biggest fan of her younger brother for reasons she kept close to herself. He had asked her from time to time and she would just huff and grumble so he just let it go. Evidently, she wasn’t going to tell him what her beef was with her brother so Derek stopped pushing years ago. 

Derek tried to convince the alpha to seek her out today while he entertained Stiles but the man shrugged his shoulders and mentioned he had errands to run and would be back later.

With the thought of his uncle still brimming, he heard the rap of the door and the tall tale sign of a certain omega’s voice calling out to him. “Derek!” Knock, knock went the knuckle, “Der… answer the door.” More knocking,

The kid would never stop knocking, He was also the one guy who keeps pressing the elevator button even after it is lit up. It didn’t matter that it didn’t come any faster, the teenager just constantly pushed the button just like now with the knocking on the door. Sometimes, Derek walked extra slow just to get more of a rise out of the kid. 

“Der… open up please.” The tone was pleading now.

“It’s open brat.” 

The knob circled and the latch clicked to allow the door to open. Stiles as usual appeared frantic. It was a look he usually wore so Derek didn’t worry too much. The boy just said they needed to talk like yesterday and of course the sucker Derek is, obliged willingly and invited him over right away. 

Once the door closed, Stiles blew out his breath and just like that he spoke like a volcano spewing lava.

“Oh my God, Derek, thank you for letting me come over. Sit.” Stiles acknowledged with his hand and plopped down quickly on the sofa as well. “I don’t know where to start, I mean I do but gosh, it’s my dad. Well, I don’t mean anything is wrong with my dad but it’s what he did. It’s nothing horrible like he’ll get arrested but still….”

Derek immediately reached over and reassuringly squeezed the omega’s right knee. Stiles tends to work himself up and the beta could see he was beginning to spiral out of control somewhat. “Breathe Stiles.” 

The teenager gave him a pointed look. “I am breathing Derek. Do I look like I am dead on the floor?”

Smartass the boy was. Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Fine, relax. Take a deep breath.” He watched the omega’s chest constrict and then be let out. “Tell me what happened.”

He already deduced that Stiles wasn’t here to discuss the whole baby thing which relieved Derek. It definitely warranted a more in-depth discussion but he really wasn’t up to the task at the moment. 

“So…” He paused and bit his bottom lip. “My dad has set me up with one of his deputies.” 

Derek failed to see why the boy was almost hyperventilating with that but he had to assume there was more. “Okay but isn’t that potentially a good thing?”

Stiles having an alpha meant no insane plan of impregnating said omega. 

The teen sighed and crossed his arms “Don’t’ think Operation Knock Up Stiles is off the table because of this!”

“Operation Knock Up Stiles? Really Stiles?” He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yep and Der, it’s just I already now he’s not the one. I have interacted with him a few times over the years and he’s… he’s not Prince Charming.” 

The omega’s bottom lip quivered. Derek assumed even if Stiles was not caught behind the eight ball right now, he still would never find his Prince Charming. He was a picky little shit. “Okay but if your dad is setting you up, he must be nice though.” John cared for his boy so he knew the man would be picky and not settle for any alpha for his only child. He would ensure the alpha was a good man. Someone who would take care of and provide for the teen. 

However, he could be grasping. “Yes, he’s nice. His name is Jordan Parrish. I don’t know about this Derek.”

“Jordan? I went to high school with him. He’s a decent alpha Stiles.” And that was certainly a name he hadn’t heard in while. 

Derek doesn’t remember the alpha being a dick. He seemed respectful of others. He never struck the beta as someone who would not be good to omegas and the dude was nice looking. Really good looking. In Derek’s opinion, Stiles could do a lot worse. 

He continued to worry at his bottom lip. “Dad said he was cool and would be good to me but… I don’t get butterflies thinking about him. He might be nice but could still be controlling and want to breed me right away. There are way too many unblown variables and what ifs Derek.”

The older noted some tears forming around Stiles eyes. He really wished he knew what he could say or do to help Stiles. He being an omega definitely put him at disadvantage. It wasn’t fair or right but unfortunately there wasn’t much they could do about it either. He had to be strong for Stiles and hopefully help him see the bright side of things of possibly being with an alpha who was closer to his age and wouldn’t mistreat him. Someone who undoubtedly would care for him. He could possibly be the solution Stiles is looing for.

“You shouldn’t dismiss him right off. Still go on the date with him. You never know, maybe some sparks will fly after all.” Derek wanted to be hopeful for the kid. With Jordan, anything was possible. 

“I promised my dad I would but….” The boy trailed off as the few tears began to cascade down his cheeks.

Derek took a deep breath. The kid needed to be put down in omega space like five minutes ago. Sometimes the beta feels like he crosses the line when he puts him there but he desperately needs it and Derek is strong enough do it. Stiles father can come close but Stiles says Derek is one of the few betas that can really put him down and bring him to that special, magical space in his head. 

Without hesitation, Derek grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and threw it down on the hardwood floor between his legs. He parted his thighs to give Stiles just enough room to feel secure. 

Derek turned to the omega to tell hm to get comfortable but the kid was already sliding off the couch into a pile of goo. The omega’s instincts were kicking in. 

“T’ank you Erek…” The boy slurred through hooded, glazed over eyes. 

Derek eased back on the couch cushion to get more comfortable himself. He carded his fingers through the omega’s brown locks to help him relax more but the kid was already practically under so he didn’t need much more convincing. 

He heard Stiles hum under the ministrations. He would give Stiles what he needed and craved and in turn, Derek would also seek comfort since the action was just as calming to Derek as well. He may not be an alpha but his endorphins enjoy this ride probably as much as an alpha would when they are in this situation. He supposes in this type of situation, both he and Stiles are equally tactile. 

Derek lost himself in the calmness and the serenity as well. He had dozed off between the soft caresses on Stiles scalp and hearing the kid’s soft breaths. Sometimes, he believes he could do this for hours with Stiles. 

He glanced down at the sleeping omega with his head lolled on Derek’s right knee. He was serene in his sleep but he realized he would need to wake him up soon. 

As Derek shook out some pins and needles from his left hand, he heard the door to his apartment open. Peter!

The alpha stopped and looked at the scene that was presented in front of him. He not only smirked but winked as well. “Well, well Derek. I had no idea you had yourself an omega and a pretty one at that.”

“It’s not. It’s not what you think.” He didn’t need him assuming things that weren’t true. And of course, he would immediately jump to that conclusion. 

The rumbles from his voice began to stir Stiles since the boy was beginning to move his head. 

“Whatever you say nephew.” His uncle continued to smirk as he made his way towards the kitchen with the sacks he had in his hands. 

Stiles looked up at Derek through bleary eyes as his nose scrunched up. “I smell alpha. Is Cora here? The fragrance doesn’t scream her – more like peaches.” 

Derek shook his head. “No, my Uncle Peter is back in town. Not sure if you remember him or not. I know I have mentioned him to you. ” 

He probably should have told Stiles that his uncle was visiting and staying with him but for some reason, it didn’t enter his mind. 

“Oh.” Stiles rolled his neck to each side evidently trying to get the kinks out. He crawled towards the couch to take a seat properly. “Thanks, by the way Der.” He practically cooed. “Guess I needed that way more than I thought.”

“Anytime.” And he meant it. He knew that since Stiles didn’t have a constant alpha presence in his life, he needed that extra touch sometimes -the omega in him craving contact. Derek wouldn’t be able to give the boy everything he needed when he came to desiring an alpha’s presence, reassurance, and touch but he knew he came close. 

Peter then strolled out of the kitchen as Stiles was getting settled on the couch cushion. 

“Uncle Peter. Do you remember Stiles? I used to babysit him when he was younger.”

His uncle sized the omega up and down. He smiled when the recognition took over his brain. “Why yes. The sheriff’s boy. You used to come up to me waist high. It appears Omega Stilinski you have grown up.” 

“It does happen Alpha Hale. Nice to see after all these years.” 

“And you as well.” His uncle replied as he halfway smiled. Or was that more of a cocky grin?

Stiles stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. “I probably should get going.” 

“Don’t leave on my account.” The alpha responded as Derek noted his nose rumpling up. He evidently was missing out on some of the fragrances the others were picking up on.

“Nah. Homework.” Stiles said through a yawn.

Derek stood up to join the other two. “You need me to drive you home?” He assumed the boy would be fine but sometimes he gets a little worried after the teen comes up since he believes it takes Stiles a few moments to come back to himself. 

“Mmm fine Der. I’ll call you if I need anything.” He began the few short steps to the door and paused. “Well maybe I’ll see you around Alpha Hale.” 

“Yes, I’m sure we will.”

Once the door closed behind Stiles, the older man wasted no time in speaking. “So do you have a thing with the young omega?’

“No.” Derek answered definitively. “We’re best friends. He’s like a brother to me. It’s not like that.” 

His uncle’s blue eyes bore into him for a few moments before he began speaking once more. “So you never gave the omega a good dicking?” 

Derek huffed as he rolled his eyes. “No, Uncle Peter. Never!” Hell, he has never really thought of Stiles in that way. 

“Interesting and surprising. He smells very good like one giant arousing hormone. I am surprised you haven’t jumped his bones yet since his scent is basically saying fuck me.” 

His uncle sniffed the air once more and was he adjusting his junk with his right hand? That was more than he needed to see. “It almost seems his pheromones have been absorbed by the furniture. Do you mind if I air the place out for a bit?”

“Whatever.” Derek certainly wasn’t smelling what his uncle was, it just smelled like Stiles usual scent – the fragrance of honey and cinnamon. He didn’t get the whole fuck me vibe. 

The beta watched the alpha glide around the apartment opening up windows and noted him adjusting himself once more. It seemed like somewhat peculiar behavior but perhaps it was just a weird alpha phase his uncle was going through since he recently broke up with an omega. Perhaps he was missing his omega and Stiles fragrance brought back a sensory memory for him.

Derek certainly couldn’t sense the intense hormones his uncle was declaring were in the air coming from Stiles. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to let it go. Only his Uncle Peter would truly know why he was smelling certain odors from his best friend and he definitely wasn’t going to read into too much because that could be really ew and weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I deliberately wrote Derek being confused as to why his uncle reacted that way around Stiles because I don't want him to immediately put two and two together and be like, hey, he's an aloha and my friend needs one. I didn't want it to be that easy.
> 
> Well, you guys spoke so there will be some Jordan and Derek coming your way but not for a while yet.
> 
> Next up - Lydia knows best as to what Stiles should wear for his upcoming date with Jordan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia makes an appearance this chapter - perhaps slight feminization if that bothers anyone when she speaks about Stiles body and an article of clothing she thinks he should wear.

“Stiles Stilinski!” The shrill, high pitched alpha tone called out to him causing the omega to stop in his tracks. He had almost made it to the jeep. He could see the blue vehicle just mere feet away. 

Stiles turned around since he knew it was a lost cause. Lydia Martin summoned him and he had to answer. He watched her strawberry blond colored hair bounce on her shoulders as her heels clicked simultaneously on the pavement below. Her scoop necked floral dress fell about mid-thigh level. She was a freaking goddess but just as terrifying as well.

“Hi Lydia.” Stiles meekly waved at the alpha. She was intimidating as all get out but the omega loved her anyway. They had known each other since first grade and it never mattered what their dynamic was, they have always been there for each other for years. Good friends through thick and thin. 

Her petite frame stopped once she got in front of him and she arched her beautifully tweezed eye brow at Stiles. Crossing her arms, she huffed. “Are you seriously going on a date with an alpha and did not tell me?” 

Stiles silently cursed Scott’s name under his breath. He should know belter confiding in Scott. Of course, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Now he’s in for a makeover he doesn’t want. “Um, yes.” He said sheepishly.

“Stiles, you know you should tell me these things. Well, take me to your house so I can check out the God-awful wardrobe you have. Hopefully, I can find something acceptable for you to wear.” 

“It’s really not necessary. I’m not sure if I care what I look like for him.” Really, Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to impress alpha Parrish anyway.

Lydia cleared her throat and gave the omega a pointed glare. “You know it’s hopeless Stiles. Just take me back to your house.” 

“Yes, alpha.” 

The two friends had friendly conversation as Stiles drove them to his place. He was pleased the alpha only complained about his jeep one time. Lydia always said his vehicle was a deathtrap but it was his mother’s car and he had no plans to ever give it up.

Once they arrived to his house, Stiles made a beeline to the kitchen because snacks. Opening up the fridge, he finally remembered his good manners.

“Want something to drink?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of cheese stick. Okay, perhaps he didn’t have the best of manners. 

“Sure,” Lydia replied as she checked out her painted red nail. “Sparkling water is fine.” 

The omega swallowed the remaining cheese and glanced between the fridge and the kitchen sink. “Umm, I have tap water.” 

The red head sighed and appeared slightly put off but Stiles knew she had to realize the Stilinski’s weren’t that fancy. They drink water out of the faucet. 

“Soda is fine then.” 

Stiles grabbed a couple of cans and led Lydia up to his room. He threw his bag on his bed and took a seat on his mattress. He assumed it was best to stay out of Lydia’s way while she rummaged through his closet. Yet, he was fairly positive she wouldn’t be very happy with his clothing options. 

He watched her shoving clothes to the side as she muttered “more plaid” under her breath. There were some grumbles and huffs along the way. Really, the woman shouldn’t have been surprised. Stiles was far from style conscious. He lived for tees and sweats. 

“Ooh, what do we have here?” Lydia exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of jeans that Stiles had crammed into the back of his closest. He recognized the bottoms from a few years ago. 

“Those are old. They don’t fit anymore.” They had to be at least two sizes too small.

Lydia turned around to face the omega with a mile-wide grin. “They’re perfect then. You need to wear something tight to accentuate that fine ass of yours as well as your hips.”

Stiles picked up the pants and disagreed with the alpha. “I’m good. Don’t need to show off the assets.”

It was her turn to disagree. Clearing her throat, Lydia spoke once more. “Sweetie, if you want to land an alpha. You have to show off the merchandise. You have to let him see that you have hips that can carry a baby and an ass to die for.”

“But...” Stiles took a deep breath. “First of all, that’s not fair and secondly, I don’t necessarily want to land this particular alpha.” 

Lydia took a few steps to take a seat next to Stiles. “It may not be fair but you don’t have much time left until your birthday.”

“You don’t think I know that. I just don’t want to be forced into something.”

Lydia’s facial expression appeared to sympathize with him but she would never truly understand. She was an alpha and had a beta for a boyfriend. She would never have to worry about being bonded to someone who was potentially a complete stranger to them. She had choices – she had control over her own life’s decisions.

“Sorry sweetie. Wish there was more that I could do for you.”

“You could be my alpha?” Stiles half joked. Lydia Martin was an amazing woman but a terrifying alpha. He loved her but he was also scared of her. She was a princess and demanded to be treated like one and Stiles was not that kind of omega to cater to someone like Ms. Martin no matter how he felt about her.

She laughed which caused her hair to bounce on her shoulders. “Trust me Stiles, you don’t want me for your alpha. “ 

The omega snorted as he agreed with her. “You’re right. This just sucks. I guess I was living in my fantasy world. I really thought my Prince Charming would come through.” Maybe he should have tried harder to land an alpha before now.

Stiles kicked his feet back and forth on the floor under him as Lydia leaned in and provided him with a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Don’t give up so easily. You still have time. Put on these pants. Who knows, maybe your fantasy alpha will be at the restaurant your date takes you to?” 

That seemed a little wrong to Stiles but she did have a point. He shouldn’t give up and maybe either way, he should look good. If Jordan had to be the one, then he needed to make some effort to present himself as attractive as he could be for the alpha. Jordan might be his last chance if Derek decides to back out and really Stiles couldn’t blame him if he did.

It was a lot to ask of his best friend and the beta would be giving up so much if he went through with knocking up Stiles. Perhaps, he should tell Derek to forget it and even know that was his preferred choice right now. He wasn’t sure he could be unfair to his best friend. Stiles could be potentially messing up his life. He would need to rethink this proposal a little more thoroughly. 

The teen rose from the bed and shuffled his pants off as Lydia went back to his closet. He presumed she was looking for a shirt now. He pulled the bottoms up that Lydia chose for him and just as he suspected, they were tight. He almost couldn’t button up them since they fit so snuggly.

“Perfect Stiles.” Lydia purred as she held out a top that she had to have found shoved at the back of his closet as well. It appeared to be regular t-shirt. “I knew these pants would accentuate that ass.” 

She licked her blood red coated lips as she ogled the omega in front of her. 

Stiles supposed they did but, “I can’t breathe. They are tight.” He felt slightly self-conscious with the fabric clutching his butt cheeks.

Arching her tweezed brow, the alpha huffed slightly. “sometimes that’s just what we have to do. A little pain to look amazing. You look great. Now try this top on.” 

Stiles took the shirt from her hand. And yep, it was older and smaller in size. It was a solid color – a light blue with just a slight herring bone pattern on it. He assumed Lydia picked it out since it wasn’t plaid or a graphic tee which was most of his wardrobe but hey, he likes what he likes. 

Stiles tossed his current top onto his bed and pulled on the one Lydia gave him. It fit snug just as his pants did. He actually felt somewhat exposed once he got the shirt completely on.

The red head whistled “That is what I am talking about sweetie. Look at you rocking that outfit. I can see your nips too.” 

Stiles self consciously crossed his arms in front on his chest. “Lydia!” 

“Oh stop. You look beautiful. Turn around.”

Stiles did he obligatory eye roll and then obliged the alpha. He circled slowly as Lydia whistled once more. 

However, he wasn’t expecting the swat on his butt. “Ow Lydia.” 

“I couldn’t resist.” She wore a smirk by the time Stiles turned back to face her. “Definitely wear this. And I am so getting you lacey panties to wear with it.”

Stiles coughed. “No Lydia and besides, Jordan won’t be seeing my underwear.” 

He started to unbutton the pants since the button was digging into his skin. “Even so, you need to look and feel sexy for the whole outfit, inside and out. Stiles, I’m so getting you the panties.” 

“Fine.” He knew there was no reason to argue with Lydia. She would always win. 

“Thank you. I’ll have them to you by your date. And listen Stiles, “she stepped closer and grabbed his hand into hers. “I want the best for you. I will do my best to help you anyway I can.”

Stiles swallowed. It was nice to have someone else on his side but there wasn’t a whole lot she could do. Yes, she could offer to be his alpha but they would both be miserable. She’s not a guy and he’s not the type of guy she’s interested in. And besides, he is fairly certain her parents wouldn’t be happy either. They want their precious daughter to wait before she bonds with anyone. And she has the luxury to do so. 

“Thanks Lydia.”

“Welcome sweetie.” 

Now, he just hoped he could get through the date just fine. He wasn’t looking forward to it but he promised his dad and he should make a concerted effort. His dad mentioned Jordan was a decent alpha and Stiles sure hoped so. He wasn’t one who could always bite his tongue and that might not be a good first impression. 

Part of him doesn’t care but another part does. He may not have a choice. He may need to make this work with Jordan so he doesn’t potentially ruin Derek’s life. 

Fudge, it sucked to be an omega sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I'm starting a new job. That doesn't change the posting schedule but it just might be a little later in the day.
> 
> Also, I have finished writing up through chapter 14 so I'm going to update twice next week (probably Sunday and Thursday). Then depending on how this new job works with my writing, I'll figure how many more times I'll post a couple times a week. Those who follow me, know I like to write ahead and have a nice buffer so I don't want to get to carried away updating too often.
> 
> Next up - Peter goes to see Talia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of past childhood abuse in this chapter in case that's a trigger for anyone.

Peter took a deep breath. He had been sitting in the car for over ten minutes and that didn’t include the two times he had driven around the block. He didn’t know why he was so anxious in seeing his sister for the first time in years but he was.

Talia always had way of a commanding presence and coming across as an authoritarian. Yes, Peter was an alpha and essentially on the same footing of his older sister but yet he always felt inferior in her presence. 

She had a knack of putting him down and making him feel less worthy. He knew part of the reason she treated him that way was because she was trying to overcome her own insecurities. It was easier for her to put down and bully her brother so she could make herself feel better. He wondered if ever worked. 

He climbed out of the vehicle and slowly made his way towards the front door, kicking up some dirt in the process. He briefly wondered why she never the paved the drive. 

Climbing the steps to the house or perhaps it was more mansion like. It had four columns lining the wrap around porch and at least six bedrooms and six bathrooms. Not to mention the kitchen was huge – dinner parties could be held just in the open kitchen and not even have to flow out into the dining area. 

Eyeing the green colored door, Peter realized he didn’t miss his childhood home as much as he thought he would. It was probably best that Talia got the house and really if she didn’t, Peter never would have heard the end of it.

Ringing the doorbell, the alpha took a step back and admired the newer paint job. If his memory served him correctly, the paint color used to be a moss green. Now it shined with a beige color.

The door swung open revealing his sister with arms crossed against her chest. Yep, this was going to be a pleasant visit.

“Hello darling sister.” Peter pasted on a fake smile. He could do this. He could behave. 

“I was wondering when you were finally going to show your face.” 

Just as pleasant as always. “Well, your son seemed to be enjoyable company.” 

The other alpha stepped aside to allow Peter to enter the dwelling. “Was that your plan? To get Derek to go against me now?”

Peter snorted. “Now, now Talia. Derek is a big enough boy that he can make his own decisions as to whether he wants to be annoyed with you or not.”

His sister huffed aa she stepped away from the entrance to allow Peter into her home – well his home in theory too even know he hadn’t been here in many years. 

He heard the door close behind him and took in the surroundings. There was a fresh coat of paint on the walls, perhaps a little creamier color in shade than it was. Some of the furniture was newer like the couch and a couple of easy chairs (he knew Derek had already inherited her old sofa) but in reality, not much had changed in the dwelling that he used to call home. 

“Have a seat. Do want a drink or anything?” The other alpha asked. His sister appeared uncomfortable since she had her arms crossed once more. 

“I’m fine.” The response seemed to relax her. He watched her make her way to the couch he didn’t recognize. This one was a brown suede, not a hideous floral pattern that his nephew was now stuck with. 

He followed her into the family room and his eyes landed on some framed pictures that lined the mantle above the fireplace. He strolled over to investigate. They showcased different progressions of the ages of the children in various different activities. Perhaps he stayed in contact with Cora and Derek via Skype but he realized taking in these photographs, that he missed out on a lot of their growth. He would need to find a way to rectify that sooner than later by spending more time with them. 

He began to swivel to join his sister on the sofa but the last picture caught his eye. It was a photo not only of Derek but Stiles as well. They appeared to be on the porch swing on the back deck that Peter had almost forgotten about. Derek was sitting up straight with a mile-wide grin as the omega leaned his head onto his right shoulder with his own bright smile. The moles dotting his creamy skin showed up remarkably in the picture and the boy appeared to be almost in bliss. It was a great shot. Breathtaking almost. 

Peter’s finger lingered on the frame for a moment, “Derek and the omega? They don’t go out with each other?” 

Talia snorted rather unladylike. “No, please. They are best friends. Stiles is like another child to me so of course I needed a picture of him.” 

Peter nodded as he sat next to Talia. “Besides, Derek likes girls.” 

Hmm, his nephew must not have confessed to his mother about his experimentations then. “I see. They do seem close.”

“Yes, well, I assume you didn’t come home to talk about Derek’s love life or more accurately, his lack of one.” She placed her hands in her lap and took a breath. “I am presuming that you broke your omega’s heart?”

Peter huffed slightly under his breath but he bit his tongue. He wasn’t surprised that his sister assumed the worse. Part of him didn’t feel like correcting her either. It would be easier to let her believe what she wants. 

“Actually, dear sister, it was a mutually agreed upon decision. I tore up the contract and left her in very comfortable position. I’m not a total asshole if that is what you were thinking.” 

And right now, it was none of her business as to the whys so that was all that he said on the matter.

The older woman sighed as she pressed out some wrinkles on her pants with her hands. “I see.” She paused. “But you are somewhat of an asshole.”

“I suppose.” She wasn’t wrong but he did what he could for Sharon, his previous omega but he just wasn’t alpha enough. She would be better off with another and she would get a chance to do so soon enough. 

“Do you know how long you’ll be in town for?”

He felt like that was her polite of way saying ‘when the hell are you leaving?’ 

Peter adjusted himself to face Talia more. “Look, I know I’m not your favorite person and I’m sorry that dad liked me better for some reason but really, I’m not here to argue.”

She laughed sarcastically. ‘He liked you better because you were a boy. Even though I was first born and an alpha, I was never good enough.” 

Peter inhaled. He knew this would be brought up. Yes, his dad favored him for some reason but it was not his fault. Truthfully, he might have preferred if the man had given Talia more attention but that wasn’t really the best solution either. 

“I know that feeling.” He mumbled under his breath targeting the comment towards his sister.

“I tried Peter. I tried to be the best daughter but he still just fawned over you.”

The alpha took another breath. This conversation was getting heated rather quickly. He didn’t necessarily want to go down this path but she was starting to leave him not much choice.

“Talia,” he hesitated before continuing. “I know you worshipped the ground that man walked on. Hell, you thought he pooped unicorns and rainbows but…”

“But what Peter? Are trying to say I was wrong trying to gain more love and attention for him?”

“Fuck,” Peter stood up and stared at a dark spot in the middle of the carpet. “I’m not trying to say he was always like this but there were occasions when he would slap me. If he didn’t like my attitude or thought I wasn’t paying attention, he would get angry with me.” 

The younger man finally had the courage to look at Talia to try to gauge her reaction – trying to decipher how she would feel about the man who she cherished, was not perfect. 

“I… I never saw dad get angry like that or raise his hand.”

“You wouldn’t. I made sure you didn’t. I took the brunt of it. You may not believe me, but I was trying to protect you.” Peter glanced at the stain once more and then back to his sister. “And I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want your bubble to burst. There was no reason for both of us to be miserable.”

He could see the heartache running through his sister. He sensed the internal battle inside of her. She loved their father more anything and always wanted his approval that he only gave out occasionally. Yes, she put him down through his life as well but he still didn’t plan to hurt her like this.

“I…” pausing, her eyes moistened somewhat. “Don’t know what to say. I had no idea. I’m so sorry Peter. You must think I am a horrible person. A bad sister.”

“Talia...” Peter took the few steps towards her. There was still going to be some forgiveness to be made but he was ready to try to move on and not dwell on the past – a hurtful past that his father had actually created. “There are still some open wounds but I’m here now. Let’s try to make amends. I came back to Beacon Hills not knowing for sure my next step but I think I want to stay a while.”

He tried giving her a friendly smile to help her not be so upset as much. “Thanks. That would mean a lot. I know the kids would like that. Cora is still sore that she hasn’t seen you and spending all your time with Derek.” 

“I will rectify that immediately. I’ll see if she wants to grab dinner or something.” 

His sister appeared a little more at ease. The wetness around her eyes almost dried as she cleared her throat. “Thank you for telling me. I guess we still have a lot to talk about especially about dad.” 

“We do. We will have plenty time for that.” Honestly, Peter wasn’t sure how much he wanted to open up to her. He would prefer to keep most of it in the past. His father wasn’t constantly abusive but there were enough instances that Peter would definitively state that his dad was an asshole.

She rose up from her seat. “Sounds like a plan. Maybe now that you are back, we can have a nice family dinner. Tt’s been a while.” 

“Sure. I think that’s a great idea.”

Talia had been more at ease once Peter agreed to a dinner and getting together soon to talk more. She evidently was going to need more closure since hearing things about their father she was not aware of. As much as Peter wanted to keep those memories guarded, perhaps it would be a good thing to talk to someone about it. He liked to believe those recollections didn’t shape his life but perhaps they did somewhat. 

As they were bidding their good-byes, Peter’s eyes flickered to the family pictures once more, catching the glimpse of the omega. He wasn’t sure what it was but there was just something about that boy and his intoxicating smell. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but for some reason he was drawn to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to drag out any drama between Peter and Talia so therefore a rather quick reconciliation. 
> 
> Up next - lots of Sterek friendship feels.


	7. Chapter 7

“You promised, no peeking.”

Derek rolled his eyes but it was futile. Stiles wouldn’t be able to see his facial expression anyway. The kid had made him put his hand over his face to ensure Derek didn’t see anything until the omega was ready. 

“Almost done.” Stiles said through a grunt.

Derek chortled as he continued to spin around in Stiles desk chair. He thought the teenager was just changing his clothes, not fighting a battle with an anaconda. 

“Just a little more.” He huffed out.

The beta shook his head and used his feet to keep spinning. Stiles had asked or more like begged Derek to come over. He wanted Derek to give his opinion on what Lydia had chosen for him to wear on his date with the alpha. 

Derek was fairly confident in Lydia’s fashion choices but Stiles insisted he still needed the beta’s input. And as usual, Derek couldn’t say no and was even roped into bringing Stiles curly fries and a black and white milkshake. 

The older man planted his feet on the floor to stop the chair. He was actually starting to get dizzy now. Hearing another grunt caused Derek to finally speak. “Are you sure you’re changing and not in a wrestling match of some sorts?”

“Ha ha Der.” There was sigh and a deep breath. “Okay, you can open your eyes now and just your honest opinion like if you think it’s too much.”

Derek brought his hand down to place it on the arm rest. He gazed up towards the omega who was standing in front of him. Stiles was shifting back and forth on his feet as he toyed with his right thumb nail on his bottom lip. The kid was a bundle of nerves and self-consciousness.

The beta took in Stiles appearance. He was wearing a lightish blue shirt that tugged at his waist and a pair of jeans that fit snuggly on his legs. 

“You… you’re not saying anything. It’s awful?”

“No, you look great.” 

The omega turned a shade of red as he slowly showed his backside to Derek. “Lydia says these show off my butt and that I should be showing off my assets.”

And she was right. The pants were firmly plastered to the kid’s butt cheeks. “They do. As for showing off your assets, that’s up to you but you do look great.” 

“Are you just saying that cause you’re my best friend?”

Derek huffed under his breath as he stood up. “No, brat. You know I just don’t say things like that.”

“Okay.” Stiles replied not confidently. 

Stiles was always somewhat self-conscious about the way he looked. He sometimes believed that was a reason why he hadn’t landed an alpha – he wrongly thought they didn’t find him attractive. It was far from the truth. The omega had the pale, milky white skin. The curvy hips, and the solid ass. All qualities that alphas search for. And not to mention, he was endowed with picturesque moles all over his body. 

“Stop it. You’re beautiful. Any alpha would be glad to have you” 

“Thanks, Der, but if things don’t work out with Jordan like sleeping with him at some point, remember our pact.” His bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. 

The beta chuckled. At first, he thought the teen was talking about the whole impregnation thing but then he realized he was talking about a pact they made when the boy was about thirteen.

“Yes, Stiles. If there is a zombie apocalypse, I promise I will have sex with you so you don’t die a virgin.” 

“You’re the best Derek Hale and the other thing too? Right?”

Derek smiled as he stood up to brought the omega into a hug. He spoke into his hair. “Yes, I will totally get you pregnant.” He would literally do anything for the boy.

“I know Der but I don’t want you to potentially ruin your life for me. Your happiness is just as important too.”

Derek pulled away from the short embrace and noted that Stiles had a few tears forming. He wiped away a few of the droplets with his thumb. “I know. Just because we go outside of conventional wisdom and what society sees as right or normal, it doesn’t mean my life or your life for that matter will be ruined.” 

‘You… you don’t know that.” He hiccupped. “You’ve worked hard to get where you are and I don’t want you to lose that.”

Yep, his potential teaching career could be in the toilet but as he sees it, society could go jump off a cliff. He’ll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

“Fuck Stiles. Firstly, it’s my choice. And secondly, I don’t care. Knowing you are okay, happy, and safe is what will matter.” 

The boy smiled as he wiped away the few tears. “You so stupid and the best.”

“I know.”

“Smug beta.”

Stiles grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m going to try on this date and not dismiss alpha Parrish out right.” He inhaled before speaking once more. “A little nervous. It’s my first date. I can be a little intense.”

That was an understatement. Stiles was definitely high maintenance and picky but that didn’t have to be bad thing.

“Just be yourself. If Jordan doesn’t like it, then his loss.” He squeezed his hand back. “And remember, I strictly recollect that you, Mr. Bunny, and myself went to lunch together and you insisted that was a date.” 

“I was eight.”

“Yes but Mr. Bunny was quite a gentleman. He treated you well. Let you order and eat first. He even rode in the backseat of the car so you could ride in the front.”

Stiles face beamed. “He was and he didn’t even try to kiss me. He was the perfect first date.”

“And you can always text me if you need me to come rescue you. Just send me the magic word and I’ll be there.”

“Right. Pumpernickel bread.”

Derek laughed and released his hand from Stiles. He took a step back. “I thought we talked about something with a few less characters in case you needed to type fast.”

“We did.” His eyes glanced to the floor and back up to Derek. “Then I panicked since I could only come up with supercalifragilisticexpialidocious so…. Pumpernickel bread won out again.”

Derek couldn’t help but laugh more at the omega standing in front of him. “Okay, just text me, come get me then.” 

“Okay, thanks Der.”

“Welcome.” 

 

Derek made his way home after reassuring Stiles a few more times that everything would be okay and Derek would do what he would need to do if it came down to that. Part of him hoped it didn’t come to getting the omega pregnant but it wouldn’t be the end of the world either. They like each other and Derek does enjoy his company. They just wouldn’t have a typical romantic relationship.

The beta opened his apartment door and made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t drink a lot but he really felt like he could use a beer right now. 

He quickly grabbed the beer from the fridge and twisted the bottle top off immediately to take a swig. Swallowing the liquid down, he heard his uncle approach. 

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked with a devious smirk. 

“Not really.” Derek took another gulp and placed his beer down on the kitchen table. “Stiles is going out on a date with an alpha.”

His uncle cocked his left brow, a trait that transcends all Hale generations. “So more like a lover’s quarrel, then?” 

The beta huffed. “I told you, we’re not dating. It’s… he’s going to be eighteen soon.” His uncle looked at him deadpanned like he had no idea where Derek was going with this conversation.

“The stupid law. He has to be claimed by an alpha when he turns eighteen. And he’s being forced to do something he doesn’t want to do and it sucks.”

Peter took a deep breath as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table. “I see. I presume this means the boy doesn’t have an alpha or an alpha suitor hence this date and your frenzied state.” 

The beta joined his uncle at the table. He picked at the label on the beer bottle before responding. “Correct. He doesn’t have an alpha and he doesn’t want to be forced to be with one. It’s such an old, nonsensical law.”

“I don’t disagree with you but unfortunately, there’s not a lot you can do but be supportive and hope that whatever alpha he ends up with, will be a good one for the Omega Stilinski.” 

Derek looked at his uncle and bit his tongue before blurting out the option that Stiles had presented to him. He sort of had the feeling his uncle would be on board and perhaps somewhat supportive but it would probably be best to wait until the deed is done, that is if it has to be done.

“I guess. It’s frustrating that I can’t do more.” He took another swig of his beer.

“You’re a good friend Derek.”

“Thanks Uncle Peter.” 

His uncle pushed out the chair and leaned over to give the beta’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “It’ll work out just like how things are working out nicely with your mother and I.”

Derek beamed thinking about the two of them having made amends and starting to rebuild their relationship. It was always good to have your family in your life. “You’re right. Thanks.” 

Now only if Derek had a crystal ball to see how exactly how his life would work out. Was his life about to get hell of a lot more complicated? It was hard to say. Having someone like Stiles in his life always kept things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter - it was a cute side to Derek and Stiles friendship.
> 
> Next up - you guys may have guessed, it will be Stiles date with Jordan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update twice this week but I didn't want to make you guys wait until next Thursday before getting some Steter fix. Now, you just have wait a few days :).
> 
> I had a little trouble writing Jordan this chapter. I didn't want to make him super nice since Stiles needed reasons not to see himself with the alpha long term. I also didn't want to make him a total dick because on the other hand, I needed Stiles to be okay with the decision if he did settle with Jordan.
> 
> Needless to say, I would say Jordan is a work in process when it comes to the omega dynamic (Also, this chapter was written before I decided on the Jordan/Derek paring).

The omega looked at the reflection staring back at him. Yep, the clothes Lydia picked out did appear to compliment his appearance. Perhaps he shouldn’t feel so self-conscious. However, he was so not going to tell her he wasn’t wearing the red, lacy panties she had gotten for him. Nope, not tonight. 

Turning around to check out his butt, the teen heard the doorbell ring. He took a deep breath. His date, his potential alpha was here. 

Stiles could hear his dad get the door and greet Jordan which allowed Stiles a few more moments to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He could do this. It was just dinner and didn’t have to lead to a lifelong commitment. He may not have a lot of choices but he still had the choice in the end if he truly didn’t want to be claimed by the deputy. He still had that one option left before basically his free agency is taken away from him when he turns eighteen. 

“Well, here goes nothing Stiles.” He muttered under his breath and then decided he didn’t like his nubs protruding from under the snug shirt Lydia picked out. He quickly grabbed a long-sleeved plaid shirt and threw it on top of the tee. “Much better.” 

The teenager took each step carefully on the stairs so he wouldn’t faceplant and embarrass himself right away. He noted his dad and Jordan in the foyer laughing about something. 

Once he neared the alpha suitor and his dad, they both stopped chatting and looked at Stiles. “Hi Stiles.” Jordan said cheerily.

“Hi Alpha Parrish.” The omega responded. He wanted to polite. He wasn’t sure how Jordan would want to be addressed. Some alpha’s like to be addressed by their title. 

“Jordan, please.” The alpha smiled as he held out his hand.

Stiles gave the other his hand and watched as his fingers were brought up to the deputy’s mouth. He carefully brushed his lips on the tops of Stiles finger tips causing the omega to shudder briefly. ‘It’s my pleasure to be able to take you out this evening.”

“Thank you.” Stiles blushed. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Jordan as a person yet but he definitely liked being touched by an alpha. The omega in him was practically mewling with just that simple, chaste kiss on his fingers.

His dad cleared his throat to garner their attention. “Home by 10:00 Parrish.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll have him delivered back by then.” Jordan kept hold of Stiles hand. “Shall we Omega Stilinski?”

“Yes.” The alpha began to lead Stiles out the door as he quickly called back to his dad, “bye dad. See you later.” 

Despite Stiles nerves, Jordan was acting like the perfect gentleman. He helped him into the car. Waited until Stiles was buckled up before driving off in the vehicle. And he even let the omega control the radio.

He was grateful for the music since his normal talkative self was relatively quiet on the drive. The alpha tried to engage him a few times. He told Stiles twice how beautiful he looked and asked if he was hungry. He even mentioned that it was okay for Stiles to be nervous – that he understood. The alpha was definitely polite but Stiles still didn’t have butterflies in his stomach in regards to him. 

Seeing the restaurant come into view, Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. At least when they ate, he would be distracted and have a reason not to talk too much.

“Have you been here before?”

Stiles looked at the building. It was some fancy steak restaurant, Jack’s Place. “No, I haven’t”

“They have an amazing filet. You should get that.”

Stiles smiled at the suggestion. He waited like a good omega for the alpha to open the door for him. Jordan guided him into the restaurant with his hand placed on the small of his back. 

The deputy had thought ahead with reservations since they were seated right away in the back, near a window.

He pulled out the chair for Stiles and then took his own seat across from him.

Once the hostess gave them the menus, Stiles did a quick glance around the restaurant. The place wasn’t overly big and seemed to mostly house dining couples. He only notated a few families scattered around. 

The walls were painted a light green that were adorned with some modern looking paintings and there were some potted plants scattered around as well. It appeared to be a nice establishment so Stiles understood why Jordan would have picked this place for their first date. 

“What can I get you gentleman to drink?” The server asked startling Stiles. 

“The beautiful omega will have some water and I’ll take a glass of your house red.”

“Certainly sir. I’ll be back with your drinks and to take your order.” 

Stiles watched their waitress disappear and realized that Jordan was going to be more of a traditional type of alpha. There was nothing wrong with that. Some omegas yearned and needed to have an alpha make decisions for them but Stiles was not one of them or least not most of the time. Yes, sometimes, he does. He can’t help it; he’s an omega and decisions can be overwhelming. 

He glanced back at the menu and Jordan spoke up, “if you like steak. I suggest the filet.”

Part of him thought a roasted chicken sounded tasty but he would concur with the alpha this time. He didn’t want to give the impression that he didn’t appreciate Jordan’s suggestion. “Sounds good. Thank you.”

The alpha grinned which pleased the omega in him that he made the alpha happy. Sometimes he hates how his instincts take over but there wasn’t much he could do about it. His brain may say, I prefer chicken but his insides were screaming, yes alpha – I’m happy because I made you happy. 

Once the server brought their drinks. Jordan ordered their food. He was at least grateful that the alpha inquired about what side items he wanted with his steak and just didn’t presume so he gave him some props for that. The deputy himself got a prime rub rare with a loaded baked potato while Stiles opted for mashed to go with his steak. 

The omega eyeballed the rolls on the table and grabbed one to immediately butter the bread. This way it kept his hands busy, otherwise, he noted his leg was bouncing uncontrollably since they had sat down at the table. 

“So Stiles, what type of goals do you have once you graduate high school?”

The omega chuckled a little. It was somewhat of a loaded question. “You mean besides from landing an alpha?”

Jordan smiled and grabbed a roll for himself. He watched the alpha butter his bread and take a bite before he began speaking once more.

“Well…” Stiles had lots of things he dreamt of doing and accomplishing but he realized his dynamic would hinder him with some of those aspirations Despite many movements, many employers and universities still didn’t take omegas seriously. They were still seen as a weaker dynamic. “I mean I would like to go to college and hopefully get a decent job.” 

Jordan chewed his bread for a few moments seemingly taking in what Stiles had hoped to do with his life. In reality though, whatever alpha he ends up with would probably dictate his life choices. He wondered if the good deputy would be one of those kinds of guys or someone who would support Stiles in his future endeavors no matter how realistic they may be. 

“Lofty inspirations. Like an Omega University?” 

Stiles couldn’t get a good read on him. Was lofty meaning Jordan didn’t think Stiles could do it or just being huge? 

“Not really.” Omega universities tended to have very limited class choices and were more geared towards being a proper omega. “Stanford is high on my list.” He had the grades but he realized being an omega, it was a long shot.

The alpha’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. Evidently, the deputy knew it probably wasn’t that realistic either. “They what, admit like ten omegas a year?”

“Something like that. I still want to try through.” He figured it didn’t hurt to at least try. He had nothing to lose. 

He played with the few bread crumbs on his plate as Jordan took a sip of his wine. 

The salads were then placed down in front of them and Stiles was grateful for the brief distraction. He really wanted to ask the alpha if he would support him in any of his goals but than thought better of it. No need to stir the pot at this moment. He still may need things to work out with the deputy.

The older man hummed for a moment and placed his fork next to his plate. “I may come across as a dick but I’m usually someone who sees things as black and white with not a lot of gray area. An alpha who tends to see that we all have clearly defined roles when it comes to our dynamics.” 

Stiles dug his nails into his left thigh as he heard the alpha ramble. He wasn’t particularly liking where this conversation was going but he bit his tongue. At least Jordan was being honest and not pretending to be something he’s not. 

The alpha took a breath and attempted to smile fondly at Stiles. ‘I’m trying to get better at that. I can see that you are definitely an omega who doesn’t want to fit into those stereotypes.” 

If Stiles was potentially going to be claimed by this guy, he had to ask now. He could no longer hold it in. “So would you support me in trying to go to non-Omega Universities?” 

Jordan toyed with the romaine lettuce on his plate before answering. “Instinctively…”, he paused evidently trying to parse his words carefully. “The alpha in me would want to save you from the disappointment of not getting into a different university. I would want to discourage it.”

Stiles took a deep inhale as the alpha continued. “I can see it is important to you and I am trying to tamp down some of those alpha instincts. All I can say is that we can have the possibility of you applying to different colleges open for discussion.” 

The omega stared at the table cloth in front of him. He had dropped a bread crumb which seemed very interesting at the moment. The alpha didn’t flat out say no but he didn’t exactly say a reassuring yes. 

In reality, it was probably the best-case scenario Stiles could hope for. He knew a lot of alphas would flat out say no – they were the provider and Stiles would need to be flat on his back pushing out babies which speaking of….

“Fair, I guess. How about your stance on kids?” Stiles blurted out as he pushed the rest of his uneaten salad away from him.

Jordan was mid chew so he swallowed before answering. “I take it that you don’t want to have kids right away?” 

Stiles nodded his agreement. Many omegas had kids at a young age but he wanted to wait. Ideally, he yearned to get more education in before he was impregnated. Of course, that will be out the window if Derek gets him pregnant if they have to go through with his plan.

“Listen Stiles. I am going to want kids. Yes, I think we should wait a little since we are so new but I am hoping to have a bun in that oven by the end of the year. And truthfully, your omega instincts will probably crave that too.” 

Stiles wanted to protest or perhaps dump the rest of his salad on the alpha’s lap but the server came by at that moment and cleared away those dishes and replaced them with dinner. 

He believed the alpha was wrong but everything he read said the contrary. Once he was with an alpha full time, his biological clock would kick into overdrive. Despite wanting to wait, he assumes the omega in him will be begging to be bred by said alpha. 

The teen decided to eat his steak instead of answering. Jordan may not have answered things like Stiles hoped but he had to be realistic – there probably weren’t a lot of alphas that would. At least, he was willing to wait a little while before having children. 

Luckily, Jordan kept the conversation light after that so Stiles was actually able to enjoy the food. And to boot, the deputy told him some funny antidotes about his dad at work. He supposes the date could have been much worse.

 

Jordan pulled his car in front of the Stilinski house and as before, Stiles waited for the alpha to come around and open his door. Who said chivalry was dead?

Once the vehicle door opened, Stiles stepped out onto the drive and saw out of the corner of his eye that his father was peeking through the drapes from the front window.

“Dad’s watching.” Stiles mentioned with an eye roll.

“Good, I’m being a perfect gentleman.” Jordan reached to take his hand in his. “Can I kiss you?”

Stiles brain buzzed for a moment. He had never been kissed before. Did he want Jordan to be the first? Well, at least he could practice.

He nodded his head and immediately the alpha leaned in to press his lips on Stiles mouth. The omega in him felt bolts of electricity zapping through his body with the alpha’s touch. 

The teen parted his mouth slightly to allow access of the deputy’s tongue and he silently cursed to himself why he had never let an alpha kiss him before this. The feeling was amazing and he almost wanted more. He arched somewhat towards Jordan’s chest, wanting the man to bring him in closer. His instincts were really starting to take over and then… the other pulled away and Stiles groaned internally for a moment. He was anticipating the older man to pull him closer, not to pull away.

“Remember, your dad’s watching. Besides I want to do this right way.” 

Stiles trembled as he licked his bottom lip to gather the leftover taste of alpha. “Stiles, I realize I may not be your first choice but I promise I will be a good alpha for you. I will provide for you and treat you right. Give me a chance.” 

The teen smiled back at him. Jordan was trying so he supposes he should too. At least this way, he wouldn’t ruin Derek’s life. “Okay.” He responded hesitantly. 

Jordan practically vibrated out of his skin. “Great, I’ll talk to your dad tomorrow so we can get this process started and get all this paperwork done by the time you come of age.” 

The alpha quickly placed a chaste kiss on Stiles right cheek and bid him goodnight as he got back into his car. 

Stiles strolled up to the house and entered inside. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He knew his dad would pounce on him right away so he though he would nip it in the bud right away.

“Was is it that bad? I thought he would be a good fit?” His dad asked almost pleading. Ugh, his father cared so much and wanted this to work out.

“it wasn’t horrible. Yes, he’s nice but he leans a little more traditional than I hoped but he’s okay.” 

Stiles turned towards the stairs. He just wanted to go to sleep so he wouldn’t have to think. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“Oh God, no. That would be embarrassing. It’s fine dad. I’ll just be a good, obedient omega.” He hissed out and immediately regretted it when he saw the pain in his dad’s face. “Sorry, I’m just tired. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” 

“Okay son. Thanks for going on the date.”

Stiles hit his bed with a minor thud. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket quickly and sent off a text to Derek telling him the date was okay and that they would talk more later. Right now, he wanted to enter dreamland. In his dreams, his Prince Charming always came for him. He felt some tears form around his eyes – why was it in real life, it was so hard to find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Stiles goes to see Derek but he's not the one who opens the door. Hmm.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steter :)

Peter puttered around the kitchen. He was going to make dinner for both him and Derek. His nephew then called and said he was grabbing a quick bite with some study friends from school. He was glad the beta was socializing but it put a little crimp on his dinner plans so he opted to order in instead. He preferred a home cooked meal but he didn’t feel like cooking for one. 

He wiped down the counter as he heard a persistent rapping at the door. 

“Derek!” The voice called out. More knocking ensued. “Derek, are you in there?” 

It was the omega! Peter took a deep breath as he slowly made his way to the door. He could already scent the sweet fragrance pouring off the kid. Part of him wanted to ignore the incessant knocking so he wouldn’t have his nostrils go haywire but another part – the alpha in him felt compelled to answer. The kid sounded somewhat distressed and he couldn’t in good conscience leave him be. 

“Der…” He whined through a knuckle tap. 

Peter opened the door and held his breath. Perhaps he could just ensure he was okay and then send the boy on his way but taking one look at his frazzled appearance, Peter assumed that would be a no go.

“You’re not Derek.” His eyes narrowed in confusion.

“And you’re not the Chinese food I ordered. His off with some friends. Not sure when he’ll be back.” Peter blurted out on the exhale but now he had to breathe in the omega’s cinnamon and honey scent. Damn! It was so freaking intoxicating. Why did his scent have this effect on him like that? 

The kid flicked out his phone and glanced at it. “Oh, I guess I read his text wrong. Thought he would be here.” 

“No.” Peter realized he sounded short but the teen’s scent was making a beeline for his dick and it perplexed him once more for a moment. He understood being aroused around omega’s but this one – this particular boy seemed to get to him more than others. He definitely got under his skin, in his pores. It was wonderfully frustrating at the same time.

The younger put his phone back in his pocket and glanced back and forth between the floor and Peter. His feet shuffling in anxiousness. It appeared he was waiting to be allowed in. “Would you like to come in?”

Fuck, what was he doing? Why did he ask the kid to come in. Now the apartment was going to smell more like the omega – more like sunshine and roses. He was so rubbing one off tonight.

“I don’t want to bother you Alpha Hale.” The kid sounded sincere but Peter heard the sniffle in between. The boy was clearly upset. He couldn’t send him off in this state. His swiftly, rapidly inflating dick would need to wait until later. 

He stepped away from the doorway to allow the boy entrance. “It’s no bother. Come in and please call me Peter.”

He smiled sheepishly at Peter as he made his way to the sofa and plopped down. He evidently had been here enough that he had no problem making himself at home. “Thanks alp…, I mean Peter.”

The alpha was about to shut the door when his delivery arrived. He paid the man and gave him a nice tip before sending the nan on his way. “Hungry?” He asked the wide-eyed boy staring at him from the couch.

“Thanks, I could eat alpha. Sorry, Peter.”

“Okay, I’ll dish some food up and bring you a drink as well.”

He made quick work of plating fried rice and some orange chicken for Stiles. He only ordered one egg roll and gave that to Stiles as well. Before heading back to the family room, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge for the boy. He wasn’t sure what he would want to drink but water seemed like a safe bet. 

The omega perked up looking at the food Peter brought for him and seeing him happy hit deep inside of the alpha. The alpha in Peter preened knowing he made the omega happy. He was providing for him. 

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much. This food looks delicious. “

“Welcome.”

Peter went back and dished out some items for himself and took a seat next to Stiles. He was surprised that the kid was almost done eating. Omegas are usually smaller in size and tend not to eat as much but this teenager basically just inhaled a whole plate of food in less than two minutes. 

The omega must have noticed Peter staring. “Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought.”

“It’s fine. Do you want more?”

He shook his head and patted his stomach. “I’m good. Thanks.” 

The alpha could tell the boy was sated but he still appeared a little off. He wiped his hands downs his thighs and his foot tapped on the floor incessantly. He evidently came over here to see Derek so there was something on his mind that dinner didn’t cure him of.

He feels like he should stay out of what is bothering the kid but he also had an overwhelming urge to reach out to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the alpha wanting to make sure an omega was okay or if there was something else underlying inside of himself wanting to verify the kid was fine. 

Peter cleared his throat. Here goes nothing. “Even though I’m not Derek, if you need to talk, I’m willing to lend an ear.” 

The younger boy looked at him, with his eyes almost pleading with him. “Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you alpha. And we hardly know each other.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded. Please bend my ear with what is bothering you.”

The kid reached for his water and took a slow sip while side eyeing Peter. He appeared a bit timid but Peter was confident the boy was about to purge some words on him.

Sitting the bottle back down on the table, Stiles took a deep breath and opened and closed his eyes briefly. “Okay… thanks. I’m going to be eighteen soon and… well you know what that means?”

Peter nodded his head and realized this maybe a somewhat serious chat. He sat the rest of his uneaten food down on the table in order to give the boy his undivided attention “The law albeit archaic one, stipulates that you have to be claimed by an alpha.” 

“Right.” He took another breath. “I had a date the other night. One of my dad’s deputies. He was nice but….” He trailed off. His eyes averted from Peter’s as he focused on something across the room. 

“It didn’t go well?” 

Peter had no way to comprehend how it would feel to be in Stiles situation. He knew that it couldn’t be easy and it certainly wasn’t fair in his book. However, he wasn’t sure what else he could offer at the moment except to try to reassure the boy and let him talk. 

“It wasn’t bad per se. He’s nice… he won’t be mean or disrespectful but...” 

Peter noted the boy’s sweet fragrance was beginning to have overtones of sour lemons. His breathing was slightly increasing as well.

“We’re just not on the same page. No offense to you alpha but he is just a little too traditional for me. I can already tell he’s going to dictate my life choices more than I was hoping.” The omega hiccupped and the older man noted some moisture around his beautiful whisky colored eyes. 

“I mean I guess I should be glad that he’s not worse but … I don’t know if I can see myself with him long term. He’s not Prince Charming.”

Peter painfully listened to the boy explain how his life was going to change and how he essentially had little control over it. It wasn’t fair. No omega should be forced to do something that they don’t want to do. The laws acted like they were a good thing, being there to protect omegas but, in this day, and age – that wasn’t necessarily the case. Most omegas weren’t weak and needed to be taken care of. Perhaps some guidance but not full fledge control. He did feel for the teenager. In reality, he a felt a slight tug at his heart and the sensation pained him somewhat.

“And my dad… he’s so worried about what’s going to happen. What’s going to happen to me. He wants the best for me.”

And with that last sentence, the waterworks increased along with his breathing. He was hiccupping a little. He had to do something to calm the boy down before he delved into an all-out panic attack. 

The alpha in him immediately zeroed on the lymph nodes on the boy’s neck. He knew applying some pressure on the gland would undoubtedly relax the boy. Instinctively, he reached over without saying anything or even asking for permission for that matter and slightly brushed the spot on his pale throat in an attempt to calm the boy down.

The omega practically keened with just the one slight caress. “Alpha?’ He mewled.

Fuck, the boy was touch starved for an alpha. He reacted way too much. His pupils were blown wide already. “You are very responsive, aren’t you my sweet boy?” 

“Please?” The boy begged through a whine.

Peter felt like it wasn’t his place but evidently, this was what the boy needed and craved. He couldn’t deny him. Perhaps, he could stroke his neck for a few moments and it would be enough to calm the boy.

He used this thumb to press gently into the boy’s supple skin and that was all it took for the other’s eyes to flutter shut. The omega almost immediately collapsed onto Peter with his head falling onto his lap. 

“Well, so much for just attempting to calm you down. You totally just went into Omega space without me really trying.” He whispered out. And Peter didn’t know what to think about that. He was flattered the boy trusted him instantly but he was also concerned with how much Stiles needed something like this. However, he would not deny the boy. 

The teen hummed under his breath. Peter moved his hand from his neck to run his fingers through his auburn streaked hair. “Take what you need sweet boy. I’ll be here.” 

The alpha felt calmer as well. It had been a while since he had to take care of an omega like this. His ex-didn’t yearn for omega space but perhaps that was part of their issue. Maybe she didn’t want to be taken away in her head by Peter. Perhaps she didn’t trust him enough to take care of her. 

Peter tried not to think about that and instead focused on the here and now – concentrating on the teenage omega who was currently sleeping on his lap and craving an alpha at the moment. 

Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent that now smelled much more pleasant like honey and sugar, Peter relaxed into the sofa cushion. There could be worse things he could be doing now so he was damn well going to enjoy this moment. The alpha would relish this time and savor the calmness as well as the endorphin high he was experiencing. He just hoped the boy won’t be angry that he put him down when he wakes up. Some omegas are sensitive about that sort of thing.

Peter was surprised that he had drifted off with the contentment of a satisfied omega on his lap since he didn’t hear the door open. The only thing that brought him to consciousness was the sound of his nephew’s voice.

“Did you seriously put my best friend down into omega space?” 

Peter squinted up at Derek through unfocused eyes Wow, he hadn’t been that relaxed in a long time. “Umm, it was an accident?”

Derek did the famous Hale cocked eyebrow. “An accident?” He questioned disbelieving. 

“Yes, he came over to see you. He was upset. He rambled. I didn’t know what to do to help him. He needed to be calmed. I barely touched him.” 

Derek scrubbed his hand over his face. “Not sure how plausible that sounds but fuck.” He mumbled under his breath. “Is he okay?” 

Peter glanced down at the boy whose eyes were fluttering somewhat. The commotion must have caused him to begin to stir a little. “I think so for now.”

The alpha watched Derek glance at Stiles once and noted he let out a sigh. “I’ll call his dad and let him know he’s staying here for the night. Looks like he could use more sleep. I can come check on him in a few hours and make sure he’s hydrated.” 

Peter wasn’t going to argue with the beta. He agreed that the boy should sleep and he believed the omega could use some more alpha touch and pheromones. He would gladly oblige and volunteer. 

He sat there quietly as he listened to Derek call the boy’s father. Once he was done, he had gathered a pillow and a blanket for the teen. “You want to slide out?”

There was some part of Peter that wanted to protest – he was comfortable, thank you very much but he also didn’t want to cross the line anymore than he might already had with the kid. 

He extracted himself easily from the sleeping omega as well as the sofa. The boy only made a slight oompf noise when his head shifted from Peter’s lap onto the pillow.

“That boy needs an alpha.” Peter declared once they drifted from the family room. 

“He’s fine.”

Peter closed his eyes and took a breath. “Derek, you may think you are enough for the boy but he is one touch starved omega craving an alpha’s presence.”

His nephew’s brows increased, almost like he was insulted not knowing what his friend needs were or not. “Well, he’ll have just that in a few more months so you don’t have to worry. I won’t be able to help him when he is forced to be with an alpha.” He practically snapped.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I just couldn’t help notice that it didn’t take much from me for him to practically melt into my touch. Some omegas need that more than others. And I hope he can get that with whoever he ends up with.” 

It was a weak statement but Peter didn’t know what else to say. Derek was right, the boy would have an alpha soon and there wasn’t much either of them could do but hope said alpha treats him right and gives the boy everything he needs. 

As much as some feelings have surfaced that Peter was not expecting and he might want to help the boy himself. And he may also want to give Stiles what he desperately craves, he realizes he’s not the right alpha choice for the boy nor will he ever be. The omega would be better off with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed their bonding moment.
> 
> Up next - Derek runs into Braeden.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today or otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to update to much, much later.
> 
> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit - it was fun to dig a little deeper into Derek.
> 
> And if you guys like Braeden from the show, sorry, you won't like her very much here.

Derek opened his eyes slightly and immediately tried to get more comfortable in his bed. He was confused for a moment since he had basically zero room to maneuver his body and his body temperature felt warmer than usual. 

Once his pupils adjusted to his still darkened bedroom, Derek realized he had gained an omega in his bed sometime in the early morning hours. He had checked on him earlier and gave him some water and the boy had appeared to go back to the sleep - on the couch.

Now, he had an octopus in his bed. Even when he was young as five and not taking up much room, the boy was all legs. He could easily sleep on the other half of the bed but nope, the teen had to crowd around and on Derek.

He carefully reached over for his phone to check the time – it was 5:30. It was a good time to get up and go for a run. As he placed the cell back down on the night stand, Stiles half lidded eyes looked up at him. 

“I thought I left you on the couch.”

“Mmm.... your bed comfier.”

Derek shifted to sit up which caused Stiles head to flop onto the pillow. “I’m going for a run. Want to come?”

“Time is it?” He mumbled half sleepily.

“5:30.”

The omega moaned. “Insane Derek. Going back to sleep.” 

The beta figured as much. He untangled himself from the rest of Stiles and his sheets as he gingerly climbed out of bed. Reaching down to place a chaste kiss on Stiles forehead, he whispered, “my uncle is a good cook. Get him to make you breakfast. If you’re gone when I get back, I’ll call you later.” 

The only vocal response he received was a grunt so he took it at least that Stiles absorbed what he told him. 

Derek walked to his bathroom to take a leak and brush his teeth. Once he finished, he did a few stretches and some pull ups with the bar that he had installed in the doorframe to the bathroom. 

Once he deemed himself fully warmed up, he changed into his official running clothes and was out the front door with phone and ear buds in hand. 

The beta did enjoy the freedom running brought to him. Yes, he liked the effects of working out but he also looked forward to the way the activity seemed to clear his mind. He felt like he could just get lost in his world and not think about anything for a while He really wanted to do that about now but he was finding it difficult to do so. 

As he rounded a trail that he has taken so often, the sun was starting to peek through the tress. It was going to be a pretty day but he was also going to stress. He couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles and his predicament.

Derek had been hopeful that the omega would get along with Jordan. He knew it was a long shot that the alpha would be everything the kid had hoped from an alpha but he was still praying that Jordan would tick off enough boxes. And based on what his uncle said and the few texts he had received from Stiles, that wasn’t the case. 

He slowed down as the trail forked deciding which way to go. The path to the left was a little longer but he was sort of craving a cup of coffee. Maybe he would take the shorter route to the coffee shop. 

The beta realized now more than ever that he probably would have to step up and impregnate his best friend. It wouldn’t be the end of the world. They both would be relatively happy and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves. Maybe it wasn’t ideal or would seem right to others but it sure as hell would ensure Stiles happiness. 

However, Stiles appeared to hedging on Operation: Knock Up Stiles at the moment since he was concerned about messing up Derek’s career plans. He doesn’t want him to settle but was Jordan that far off from what Stiles really needed?

Derek smiled when some memories came filtering back. He had kept them down deep and didn’t even think of them when Stiles brought up Jordan originally. 

He slowed down when he exited the trail and came to some pavement. He took a deep breath as he walked briskly now in an attempt to cool down.

Jordan and he had both played on the basketball team while in high school – the alpha being the team captain and Mr. Popular with both boys and girls alike.

Derek had dated some girls but nothing serious in high school. He just dated casually for the most part and never really took any interest in the same sex. That was until one day, he caught Jordan in the locker room after practice, stripping down before hitting the showers.

The alpha was dirty and sweaty but also incredibly sexy. Really, the alpha shouldn’t have looked that delicious in that state with sweat dripping off his pores and grass stains on his legs. And yet. Derek knew he was literally caught with his mouth open when the alpha turned around and saw him staring at him or more correctly, ogling the alpha’s ripped body. 

It had been the only time he had ever dropped to his knees for another man. It had been hot as fuck when Jordan shoved his cock down his throat. The beta had practically gagged on the engorged member but it had been one of the best sexual experiences of his life and basically ruined him for most others. Jordan skulled fuck him on one more occasion behind the bleachers after that day and that was the last time he had been with a guy. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because no other guys compared to Jordan or whether had just never found anyone else that he was interested in. 

Derek plucked out his ear buds and checked his phone as he neared the coffee shop. He assumed it was still early to hear anything from Stiles and probably for his uncle that matter. And there were no missed messages so Derek opted for the detour to get a nice cup of black coffee – so sue him, he’s not into the different flavors.

At this still early time in the morning, there wasn’t much of a line so Derek was able to order to receive his drink rather quickly. He thought about taking the hot liquid to go but there were several spots in the shop to have a seat so the beta decided to take him his time and drink it at the store. 

He found a table at the back and fished out his phone to play with as he sipped his coffee. Derek was about halfway through the cup when he heard a voice call out to him. One that was familiar but a tone he hadn’t heard in quite some time. 

“Derek Hale. That is, you. I would recognize that pretty face almost anywhere.” The alpha mewed taking a seat across from the table from him.

The beta looked up from his phone to take in the dark-skinned woman. “Hi Braeden.” 

She smiled widely, all lips. “It’s been a while. Actually, too long if you ask me.”

It was the truth. It had been maybe a year or more since he had stopped dating Braeden. The alpha was beautiful, charming, independent, and a little too dominating for Derek’s tastes. They had gotten along well and she was really the longest relationship the beta had been in but he couldn’t see himself long term with someone like her. Their personalities didn’t quite match. Yes, on occasion, he wants to be controlled but she used her alphiness more times than Derek cared to admit. She was someone who wanted to be in charge all the time. And that was something Derek didn’t want. 

“It has. How have you been?’ Derek asked maintaining eye contact with the woman’s eyes. 

Her smile remained almost crooked like. “Great. Been doing things I love. Travelling, spending time with the family. And you? Seeing anyone?”

He caught the wink she did at the end of the question. She probably already knew the answer. “No, with work and school, it’s hard to find the time.” 

Derek took another sip of his coffee as Braeden sat more back in her chair, almost checking out the beta like he was a piece of meat on a buffet. “Still all work and no play I see. That was always one of your problems. You never relaxed enough. Never did enough for yourself.”

He was slightly insulted at the description but in reality, the alpha wasn’t too far off. He didn’t allow himself a lot of free time to do things but he was okay with that. He was happy. He didn’t need a relationship to be happy and fulfilled. “I suppose but I’m good. I don’t need to date.”

The alpha laughed which caused her hair to bounce slightly on her shoulders. “Oh dear boy, I think you should find someone but I was more referring that you need to get laid. I know I wouldn’t mind riding that dick of yours again.” 

Derek almost spit out his drink. He coughed and then regained himself more. He quickly looked around the shop and didn’t notice anyone staring at them. Thankfully, no one overheard her. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Braeden slowly pushed her char back from the table and leaned over the table into Derek’s space. She was wearing a low-cut scooped neck shirt which allowed the beta to see her ample cleavage. He assumed that was part of her plan – Braeden never messed around. She always went straight to the point. 

“Still got my number in that phone of yours?” She asked in a hushed tone as she licked her rosy pink bottom lip.

Derek averted his eyes from her ample boobs to look at her face once more. She always liked to use her beauty to her advantage and he didn’t want to get swept up in that once more. 

“Yes.” He was almost ashamed to admit it. He had been done with her but he couldn’t delete her contact – he still had some emotional ties to her.

Her facial expression grew cocky. She was proud of herself. “Good, call me. You can take me out to dinner and then I’ll give you dessert.”

Derek may be a beta and not an omega but her alpha command still caused him to agree. There was just something about her that Derek had trouble resisting. Perhaps, he just thought with his cock too much when he was around her. 

“See you later handsome.” She blew a kiss and then sauntered out of the coffee shop like she just won the damn lottery. 

“Fuck!” He mumbled his breath. He just can’t get involved with her once more. He was conflicted when they dated and he really doesn’t need her in his life right now but getting laid didn’t sound too horrible though. 

 

About an hour after Braeden left and Derek relaxed ever more, he returned to his apartment finding his uncle on the couch reading a book. He glanced up when Derek entered. “I have some breakfast for you. All you need to do is heat it up.”

“Thanks. Is Stiles still sleeping?” 

His uncle shut the book he was looking at and hummed quietly. “No. The boy got up. I fed the omega and then afterwards, he fidgeted for about 45 minutes and then claimed he was going home to go back to sleep.”

Derek sighed and hoped he was feeling better today. “Did he seem okay?” He asked as he walked towards the kitchen in search of his breakfast.

“Well…” The alpha paused. “Before or after I threw a pillow at him?”

Derek stopped in his tracks. “You what?”

“The boy doesn’t stop moving. It wasn’t my proudest moment but hey, the kid has good reflexes and he didn’t curse me out.”

“Jesus.” The beta mumbled under his breath. “Can’t you leave you alone with my friend for five minutes.”

He found the plate of food Peter left for him and heated it up in the microwave. Once the timer went off, Derek grabbed it and made his way to sit next to his uncle.

“In all seriousness, he seemed better than yesterday.”

Derek was somewhat relieved to hear that but it still didn’t help their underlying problem. He took a bite of the warmed-up pancakes and they weren’t half bad considered they were left over.

“He seems like a nice kid. I’m going to see what I can do to help with his lack of an alpha problem.”

Derek glanced over to his uncle and titled his head. “Okay but not sure how much you can do unless you want to step up.” 

The alpha gasped almost inaudibly. “Sorry… I know you just came off a serious relationship with an omega and you hardly even know Stiles. It’s just…” It’s just he didn’t know what he was thinking when he said it. It was a stupid idea. And not to mention, a little weird if his uncle became Stiles alpha. 

“Derek, the boy does smell somewhat intoxicating but yes, I’m not in a position right now nor would I be a fitting alpha for him or for any other omega for that matter.”

Chewing on another mouthful of pancake, Derek interjected, “I don’t see how. You are an amazing alpha.”

Peter then rose up abruptly. “I am failure at being an alpha and I would rather not talk about it anymore.” He began to walk away and paused. “I will do what I can to help the young Omega Stilinski but please don’t ask me to be someone’s alpha again.”

“Sorry.” Derek mumbled under his breath since now he felt like shit for making his uncle feel so miserable. 

There was definitely something going on with him – something he didn’t want to talk about. Whelp, that was just another alpha problem he had now. His best friend needs an alpha. His uncle who is an alpha doesn’t want an omega, and Derek is now going on a date with an alpha that he doesn’t have much desire to do so.

Fuck, his life is a shit show right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Stiles get together with Jordan one more time (Hmm - I wonder how that will work out).


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Stiles had last seen Jordan. The alpha had already gone to his dad to ask permission to court him. His father had of course had given him his blessing but he still did double check with Stiles first to ensure Stiles was on board. 

Stiles first thought was not a chance but he took one look at his dad’s face and couldn’t say no. Jordan wasn’t perfect by any means but at this point no alpha would ever be.

And Derek – his best friend was willing to help him, God Bless him but Stiles still wasn’t sure if he was ready to mess up the beta’s life. He had so much going for himself now and the omega wasn’t positive he wanted to be the one who complicated things for him. 

And now Stiles was supposed to be heading over Jordan’s apartment. The alpha wanted to show the teenager his dwelling so Stiles would know what to expect when he moved in with him. Yep, that was his reality now, he probably will be cohabiting with the deputy in just a few short months. 

But as usual, Stiles yearned to seek out his best friend. He wanted to see Derek before going over to the alpha’s place. The beta would give him a pep talk and make him smile. 

The only problem he was having at the moment as he stood in front of Derek’s door was Peter. 

The uncle of his best friend who had the most amazing blue eyes he has ever seen. The man was built like a horse with abs of steel. The alpha who had put him in omega space like nobody’s business.

The day after it happened, Peter apologized believing he stepped over the line and Stiles tried to reassure him it was fine. He was more than fine actually. 

Yes, part of him wanted to be upset that the alpha essentially took control over him without asking but the other part had felt so freaking fantastic that he couldn’t fault the man. In reality, he wanted him to do it again like yesterday. 

Yet, after the alpha made him a delicious breakfast the day after, Stiles had lost all communication skills. He became nervous around the other man and didn’t know what to say or even how to act. Peter had been pleasant and gracious and Stiles – well, he was a ball of nerves. 

He concluded Peter didn’t have an omega of his own for some reason and it definitely wasn’t his place to ask but he also didn’t know why he was so flustered around the other man. Most alphas didn’t have that effect on him. He usually feels like he wants to punch them, not crawl on their lap. 

So therefore, he was hestitating knocking on Derek’s door fearful of seeing Peter once more and then acting like a fool in front of him. Or even run the risk of just dropping to his knees once he looked into his eyes. Perhaps, he was a little gone for the older alpha. 

He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. He rapped on the door more gently than he usually does, still feeling the hesitancy coursing through his veins.

Hearing some shuffling coming from inside, the footfalls neared the door and it opened revealing someone Stiles hadn’t expected to see at all. 

And really? What the freaking heck Derek? “Alpha? Braeden?” He questioned with a quirked brow or as much as he could without pushing his eye brow up with his finger. 

The older woman smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest where she was wearing a tank that highlighted her heavy bosoms. She wasn’t a whole lot taller than Stiles but he felt so small in front of her. “I see Derek is still friends with his omega.”

“And why wouldn’t he be?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t know Perhaps he would tire.”

“Stiles?” Derek inquired as he finally approached the door behind Braeden. “Are you okay?”

Stiles creased his face up once he glanced at Derek’s appearance. He really shouldn’t have been surprised seeing his best friend was shirtless and only wearing boxers. Stupid beta must have slept with Braeden again. 

“Umm, yes. Just needed to talk to you for a sec.” 

“Gave me a moment Braeden.” Derek mentioned to the alpha. Stiles totally caught the eye roil from her as the beta slipped into the hallway and closed the door behold him. Evidently, he didn’t care that he was half naked in his apartment hallway building. 

It was Stiles turn to cross his arms. He glared at his best friend who was now finally showing signs of embarrassment since the tip of his ears were turning a slight shade of pink. 

“Really Derek? With this itch again?” Stiles remembered how misesrable his friend was when he was dating her before. She had started out super nice and sweet and then she got too controlling for Derek’s tastes. It had taken him a long time to break things off for her and Stiles had thought he was over her. 

“Itch?”

Stiles huffed. “Yes, Derek, an itch but with a b in front of it.”

He scratched the back of his neck with his hand, almost looking timid. “it’s not serious.”

“Oh my God Der. You slept with her!” 

“Yes, having sex with someone doesn’t have to equate being serious. I know what I’m doing this time around. I promise this is just sex and some dinner.” 

Stiles uncrossed his arms and held back the urge to stomp his foot like a toddler. “I hope so.” He really did. He couldn’t bear his best friend getting involved with her again. The man had ugly cried for days after he called it quits with her. “She’s just not a good fit for you. I really hope you know what you’re doing.” 

The beta smiled. “Thanks for the concern. I promise, this isn’t serious nor will it be and I will be careful.” He paused before continuing, “are you okay?”

Oh, yeah, that was right. Stiles came here for a pep talk. “Yep, going to over Jordan’s. Just a little nervous.” 

‘What can I do?” He asked sincerely.

Nothing. “Just tell me that it will be okay.”

Derek took the few steps towards Stiles and quickly placed a chaste kiss on his forehead with his warm lips. “It will be okay and if not, we have your backup plan.”

Right – Operation: Knock Up Stiles.

“Thanks Der.” He felt slightly better. 

The door opened from Derek’s apartment and Braeden called out. “I’m getting lonely in here Derek. So, unless your omega is planning to join us in bed for a threesome, can you please come back inside?” 

Derek cleared his throat. “Coming.” 

“Ew, I wouldn’t even know what to do with a girl.” He whispered so the alpha wouldn’t overhear. 

The beta snorted. “You don’t even know what to do with a boy.”

True but “ouch., you wound me Derek Hale.”

“Get out of here brat. Call me later.”

Oh, Stiles definitely planned on it. He still may need to talk some sense into him. Braeden may find a way to worm her way back in Derek’s life and Stiles had to ensure his friend really was not going to let her do that.

 

Jordan was pleasant and gracious as he showed Stiles around his apartment. The alpha had taken the most time in the kitchen showing the omega where each item from pots and pans to the spice rack were located which Stiles took as equating to, he will be spending a lot time in the kitchen.

Stiles didn’t mind cooking; he just didn’t want to be expected to be doing it each and every day, all day. 

The deputy showed Stiles where the master bedroom was located. It wasn’t an overly huge room but it did hold a king-sized bed, a dresser, and one easy chair. The colors on the wall were rather muted and otherwise, the man didn’t have a lot of décor. 

The alpha was quick to note that he would clear some space in his closet and drawers so Stiles would have a place to put his. The teen smiled at him for the gesture. 

After Stiles glanced around the master for a few moments, Jordan led him across the hall to the guest room which the alpha proudly stated would be the nursey when they bring a baby into this world. He did quickly state that would be later and then they would need to reconsider a bigger place in a few years. 

Stiles silently wondered how many kids the guy wanted. He assumed they wouldn’t be on the same page for that either. 

Once they finished the quick tour of the apartment, Jordan took him by the hand and brought the teen back out to the family room area. 

“It’s not much but I’m sure you’ll bring some of your personality into this place as well.”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, thanks. The place is fine.” The deputy wasn’t living in the lap of luxury but it was more than acceptable to raise a family. 

The older man still grasped Stiles hand when he spoke once more. “Stiles, if it’s okay, I would like to kiss you again.”

The alpha was definitely being polite. As much as the man didn’t give Stiles any butterflies, he really did enjoy the kiss from the other night more than he thought he would. If he had to make things work with Jordan, he couldn’t deny trying more kissing.

“Okay.” He muttered.

The deputy leaned in and pressed his lips onto Stiles. The kiss was soft and the alpha wasn’t being too aggressive but he sensed the man was looking to slot his tongue into his mouth. 

The omega parted his lips to allow the alpha entry. The other swirled his tongue around in the wet heat of his mouth and Stiles actually moaned somewhat. The omega in him seemed to really enjoy the ministrations from the alpha. 

Jordan evidently read the cues Stiles was giving since he slid his hand up and underneath his shirt. The omega shuddered when he felt the cool, gentle touch from the alpha. Just maybe he would be able to get used to Jordan. 

The soft caress of his fingers slid across to his waist and them moved up towards the right nipple. Stiles had been lost in the kissing and didn’t notice immediately that his right nub was being toyed with. At first, he liked the feeling – it was rather arousing and then, it didn’t feel right. 

Stiles immediately pulled back from the alpha’s kiss and touch. Jordan’s face appeared to be in between a look of confusion and worry. 

“Pumpernickel Bread.” Stiles eked out albeit breathlessly. 

“What?” The alpha asked in a confused tone.

Stiles took a deep breath to get his composure back. Jordan may not be his Prince Charming but he was still an alpha and the omega part of him still reacted to him quite a bit. 

“Sorry Jordan. I just… I just need to take things slow. Sorry.” He apologized barely even being able to look at the other in his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to rush you. Take your time. We can even wait until the paperwork is signed.” 

It was a nice offering the alpha didn’t have to extend. Many omegas do have sex prior to any formal commitment so that they are experienced for their alphas. Some like Stiles choose to wait. Wanting their first time to be with the person they would potentially be spending the rest of their lives with. 

“Thanks.” Stiles hummed under his breath.” I think I am going to get going.”

“Oh okay. Are you sure? We can just watch some TV or something?’

The deputy was trying. Stiles did feel bad but he knew down deep Jordan wasn’t the one for him and he wasn’t convinced if he could fake a relationship with him. 

“Rain check?”

Stiles mentioned as he headed out the door. He heard Jordan say something about calling him later.

Once he got to his jeep, Stiles slumped on the side of the vehicle. His brain was muddled – the omega part of him was craving alpha so much more now but Jordan wasn’t the one for him. And there didn’t seem to be any other suitors. Derek appeared to be the only choice he had right now. 

‘Sorry Der.” He mumbled under his breath as he climbed into his jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Peter meets up with Cora and then runs into a certain omega.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter caught the sight of his niece as soon as he entered the diner. He had promised the alpha they would meet and catch up and he is finally making good on said promise. And for the fact, she has been harassing him almost every day to get together. 

As he approached the table, Cora stood up and squealed in a high pitch. “Uncle Peter…!” 

Peter embraced his niece immediately and inhaled the fruity essence if her shampoo that lingered in her hair. “Cora. You look beautiful.” 

Skype had not done his niece justice. As he pulled back from her, he noticed that she was taller than when he last seen her. Cora’s eyes appeared to be a nice shade of honey gold brown that matched her brunette locks that barely touched her shoulders. 

His niece had grown into a remarkable and beautiful woman which brought to reality that he had missed most of her childhood. He was an idiot staying away from Beacon Hills for this long.

“Thanks Uncle Peter. Looking pretty good yourself.” She signaled at the table she had been perched at. “Have a seat, I’m starving.” 

Peter did just that and perused the menu. His niece mentioned a few specialty items but he ended up ordering a Monte Cristo instead. He felt like indulging a little.

He was sipping on a glass of white which was rather acceptable for this type of establishment as he glanced around the area. The restaurant was probably from the 50’s with the outdated, cracking booths. Some tables held juke boxes and the pictures that adorned the walls were all of celebrities from that time frame. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s so good to see you. Tell me everything.” His niece practically vibrated out of her seat. 

“You as well. Sorry I haven’t gotten to meet up with you sooner.” 

The teenager played with a sugar packet on the table. “Yep, not going to lie. it stung a little that Derek has been monopolizing your time but he said you were going through some stuff.” 

And that was kind of an understatement. “Yes, it has been a difficult break up for me and then you know I needed to extend an olive branch to your mother so I do apologize that it took so long to see you.” 

His niece coyly smiled as the food was set down in front of them and the dish smelled delicious. “It’s okay. I understand but I get free rein to give you a hard time.”

“Of course.”

They idly chit chatted through the meal. Cora mostly talked about high school and what she wanted to do next. Her aspirations were geared towards fashion but she was also interested in checking out marketing. 

He was grateful that she didn’t pry about his life too much. She mostly wanted to know how long he was staying in town for and if he wanted to grab a movie one day.

As Peter finished up the last bite of his sandwich, he decided to ask a question. “Do you have any single alpha friends?”

“Really Uncle Peter?”

The older alpha snickered. He knew that would come out wrong. He probably shouldn’t even be asking Cora this but he told Derek he would see what he could do for the Stilinski boy.

“Not for me. No, for Derek’s omega friend. He’s in need of an alpha.” He wanted to say desperately but he left that part out. 

Cora halfway smiled as she balled up her napkin. ‘Stiles? You’re playing matchmaker? That’s kind of funny.”

“I said I would help. Do you have anyone who might be interested in an omega?” 

His niece took the last sip of her soda and leaned back in her char. “Don’t you think my brother would have already asked that?”

He supposes that would be true.

“Most of my alpha friends are girls. And the few guy alphas I know, they are still playing the field. They stil have time to do whatever they want.” She paused. “I feel for Stiles; I really do but there isn’t much that we can do.” 

He hated hearing that. Cora was right. Well, he might need to find a plan B. “Thanks honey, I thought I would double check.”

“No worries. And Stiles is a smart kid, he probably has a plan in place that we don’t even know about.”

Peter sure hoped so. He seemed outright miserable the other day. That law that required for him to be with an alpha was stupid. 

The older alpha payed the check and then they both went their separate ways, promising to see other soon. Cora was off to see some friends but Peter suspected a boyfriend.

She had clammed up and blushed softly when he inquired about any boys in her life. He hoped she was happy and the boy was good to her. He hadn’t pushed for more info since he knew he wasn’t one to want to talk about relationships either. 

He did make sure she got to her car okay before deciding to walk around the area for a while. Downtown was small and quaint and it had been a long time since he had strolled these particular surroundings. 

He passed a few dress shops, a hardware store and a yogurt place as he made his way along the sidewalk. 

His eye caught a bookstore and was pleasantly surprised to see one that it appeared to be more like a Mom and Pop operation instead of a big cooperation. Peter definitely had to check it out due to his fondness of books. 

Yes, he could read them online but he much preferred to feel the paper between his fingers as well as touch the binding on a physical book. Reading seemed much more rewarding that way. 

As he opened the door, a bell signaled his arrival and a kind smile greeted him from behind the counter. The older woman with graying hair seemed pleased that another potential buyer had entered the establishment. He supposed she didn’t get many customers anymore in this day of digital technology. 

Peter carefully strolled through a couple of aisles admiring the high shelves of books. He wondered how many books this place actually sold but he could clearly tell that they carried a wide assortment. He could definitely get lost in here for a bit.

The alpha began to round another shelving unit when a strong aroma tickled his nostrils – it was the sweet scent of honey and cinnamon. A fragrance that he knew all too well now despite only inhaling it a few times. 

When he caught sight the omega, the boy was standing on his tiptoes trying to reach for a book on the top shelf. His left arm was already cradling some books and he was definitely struggling in obtain his goal. 

Peter immediately reached up since he was taller than the omega and grabbed the spine of the hardback to hand it over to the teenager.

Stiles eyes glanced over to Peter and his face shined brightly. “Thank you alpha.”

“Your welcome.” Peter tried to focus on the stack of various softbacks and hardbacks the boy was clutching to gather what his interests maybe. “You have a lot of reading material there.” 

The boy continued to smile and it really was a beautiful smile. “Yep, I like to read and research. These are mostly mythology books.”

Peter nodded. “I love to read as well. I dabble mostly in historical fiction but I do like my share of non-fiction as well.” 

The boy’s scent still appeared all honeysuckle and sweet but he could tell that he was becoming nervous once more around Peter. His feet shuffled on the floor and he toyed with his bottom lip with his top front teeth. 

Peter didn’t know if the boy was truly anxious around Peter or alpha’s in general. Or perhaps, the omega was more uncomfortable with Peter than he realized. Maybe Stiles had second thoughts with Peter putting him in omega space. He had said it was fine but perhaps he was just being polite.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you.” He wanted to give the boy an out but truthfully, the alpha wanted to inhale more of the boy’s succulent odor. Why did he always smell so good? And why did the alpha in him enjoy it so damn much?

The teen bobbed on his feet once more as he averted his ayes towards the book shelf to his right. “Right, umm, could I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Peter was curious. He wandered what the boy wanted to know. 

“This might be strange and I totally understand if this weirds you out and you don’t want to.” 

The alpha’s interests were really piqued now. He couldn’t imagine what Stiles could want from him. They didn’t know each other all that well. 

“Go on sweetheart. You have me curious.” Peter stated the term of endearment like it was nothing. It flowed off his tongue all too easily. 

The omega’s ears turned a shade a pink at the nickname as his scent changed to a mild citrus scent. He took a deep breath. “Can you or would you be willing to put me in omega space again? I don’t want to put you out and I don’t think you have an omega and I don’t think I’m overstepping and I don’t want to force you but…” 

“Slow down.” Peter was surprised at the ask but his heart fluttered. The omega trusted him. He wanted Peter to put him into the magical space once more. Could he? Yes. Should he? He wasn’t so sure about that.

“Sorry alpha. I shouldn’t have asked that of you. Probably overstepped. It wasn’t my place.”

Peter shook his head while he held up his hand to show the boy that it was fine. The question just took him off guard. “Nonsense. It’s fine. No overstepping. And remember, please, call me Peter.” 

“Okay…” The boy bowed his head somewhat. It was an act of submission and the alpha’s endorphins thrummed from underneath his skin. Fuck, this boy really did get to him like no other. He had this way of getting under his skin. Fuck!

“What about the good deputy?” 

Part of Peter didn’t want to know. He knew Stiles wasn’t totally on board with the alpha but he still had to be sure. He wasn’t the kind of alpha to step on another alpha’s toes. If Stiles was going to be Jordan’s, then Peter in good faith, could not give the boy what he wanted, no matter how much Peter night want to or how much Stiles needed it.

“You know…”, he paused glancing at the books in his hands and then back to Peter. “He’s not the one for me. I thought I kind of made that obvious the other day.”

“Yes, but you were upset and maybe not clearly thinking everything through and I wasn’t exactly sure how you felt about what I did.” This time Peter wanted to ensure the boy was level headed and clearly consenting. He didn’t want emotions getting in the way. 

“I told you Peter. I was fine with what you did. That’s why I am asking. And Jordan, I just don’t think I can be with him. Yes, my dad will probably not be happy with that decision but I just don’t see myself with him long term.” 

Was it wrong that Peter felt giddy inside? He didn’t want to see the boy end up with Jordan but what other options did the teen have? Despite feeling some kind of emotional draw to the boy, Peter could not give the omega everything he would need and crave but…

“Okay. As long you are fine with it, then I have no issues.” Peter was going to kick himself later for readily agreeing to this. Putting the boy in omega space will just make things more difficult. It will undoubtedly bring them closer and then feelings will evolve. He should say no. It would be better for both of them. 

“Really?” The kid was basically vibrating out of his skin as Peter agreed to it. “I mean that’s great. Thank you so much Peter. You have no idea.” 

Oh, he had somewhat of an idea. The trust and connection when someone submits like that is like no other sensation. It is calming and intoxicating at the same time. It’s an amazing bonding moment. Something he does in fact want to share with Stiles again even if it’s not the best idea. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Peter just hoped he knew what he was doing. He couldn’t get involved with Stiles. He would somehow have to find a way not to get too emotionally attached when they bond in that matter. It won’t be easy but he could it. He had to do it for the boy’s sake. He was a fail alpha and the boy deserved better. 

He was a strong and determined alpha as well – okay, so he ended up buying the books for the kid. In which, caused the omega to want to show his gratitude by placing a quick, chaste kiss on Peter’s left cheek. The soft kiss caused the boy to beautifully blush. 

And of course, that went straight to Peter’s dick. 

Fuck, he was screwed. Maybe he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter might slowly be coming around....
> 
> Up next, Derek makes a decision about Braeden and runs into someone from his past.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek stared up at the popcorn ceiling. It appeared more interesting than the person currently curled up next to him. He tried to relax more into the bed but it was proving difficult. What the hell was he doing here? With her?

He told himself and promised Stiles for that matter, that he wasn’t going to let things get serious with Braeden again. He’s not at that point yet but this is now the second time he has slept with her which could translate towards getting more serious. It may start with getting his dick wet but it will eventually lead to feelings. Emotions that he doesn’t want with this alpha. 

The beta glanced down at the sleeping form who had her head on his torso at the moment. Yep, the sex has always been great with the alpha but he just can’t put himself in this situation again. She wants to be an alpha all the time with him and he’s just not that kind of person. Sometimes yes but always – no. She would be better off with an omega or a more submissive beta. Someone who wants to be controlled and dominated on a daily basis. 

Derek began to move to abstract himself from the alpha. As he swung his legs off to the side of the bed, she woke up immediately and leaned on her elbows as se stared at Derek. 

“Where are you going handsome? I’m not done with you yet.” She mewed as she licked the bottom of her lips seductively. 

Part of Derek was hoping he could just sneak out of here and not face this conversation but he knew deep inside, it was better to confront her now.

“Home. I’m going home.”

He didn’t even have to look at her to know she was pouting her hot pink colored lips “Now? I want you to sex me up again Derek.” She slid her hand over to grasp his dick through his underwear probably in hopes of getting him hard and aroused. It was a feeble attempt in trying to get him to stay. 

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled it off. He stood up in a huff. “I can’t Braeden.”

She now sat up straighter on the bed. “Okay, I can wait a little while until you’re ready to go again. I understand you’re a little older now.”

“No.” He said frustratedly. “That’s not what I meant Braeden.” He looked at her straight in the eyes. “Us, I can’t do us anymore. It was a mistake to sleep with you again.”

Yes, he maybe it’s been a long time since he has been laid and the act itself felt fantastic but this was not the way to go about it. He wanted to be with someone he cared about and who in turn cared about him. He yearned for more. 

“It felt pretty damn good to me and you certainly enjoyed the fuck out of it.” She basically hissed out. 

Derek glanced around the room to locate his shirt and pants. He found them thrown on the floor near the window, He walked over to grab them. 

He pulled on his bottoms as he put his thoughts together. “The sex is great Braeden but us together isn’t. I thought I could do this casual with you but I can’t. And I don’t want to be with you like we were before.” 

The beta took a quick glance at the alpha to see if he could get a read on how she was taking what he was saying. Her face appeared to be a little sad but she wasn’t tearing so Derek took that as a good thing. 

“Well, you certainly keep growing more and more balls Derek Hale. I was just trying to do you a favor. Your fucking dick was constipated and it had a great time” 

He pushed his arms through his shirt and pulled it down to his waist. Maybe she was trying to do him a favor to an extent but he is fairly sure she was doing it more for herself. And seriously – a constipated dick? His right hand helps out just fine, thank you. 

“Okay, well thanks and you don’t have to do me favors anymore.”

“Just get out. You have no idea what you need and want but I guess that’s not my problem.”

She was angry. Maybe she had a right to be but yet she had claimed she just wanted sex as well and nothing more. Perhaps, Braeden in fact was hoping to rekindle what they had before. Or she was just hoping to get Derek to do what she wanted him to do and was ticked that he wasn’t going to let her go alpha all the time with him.

“Okay.” He said sheepishly. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” She stated with a huff as she crossed her arms under her naked breasts. 

Derek shrugged his shoulders and ensured he had his wallet and keys before making a mad dash to the front door. He did feel slightly bad making her upset but he knew this was for the best. They are both just a slight detour for each other until they find the right road. 

 

As Derek pulled into the parking lot at his apartment building, he felt a wave of relief that flowed through him. He was still kicking himself for succumbing to Braeden’s alpha charms once more but he was so internally grateful that he was able to break the spell again. She really wasn’t the one for him.

He climbed out of his Camaro, definitely the one constant in his life and a pride of joy. The beta locked her up and began the walk towards the building when his eye caught sight of a police car and a deputy. The guy appeared to be finishing up whatever he was called for since he was walking towards his vehicle.

Derek recognized the brown hair and stature immediately – Jordan. The beta stopped dead in his tracks. He had seen the man on occasion since graduation but they didn’t usually run in the same circles. In reality, he hadn’t thought much about him since Stiles had brought up the alpha the other day.

Stiles – Derek knew he should keep walking and pretend he didn’t see the deputy. The alpha after all was courting his best friend, but was he really? Stiles made it fairly cleat that he wasn’t interested in Jordan and that he was probably going to call things off with the alpha. 

But, yet, should Derek still engage in a conversation with the man. Would it be weird or even awkward after all these years? And would it be right? He didn’t want to step on toes or potentially come in between anything that could possibly still be blossoming between Stiles and Jordan. 

Fuck it! It wasn’t like he was going to sleep with him. It was just a simple hi.

“Derek? Derek Hale is that you?” The deputy called out and whelp, that pretty much answered what Derek was going to do next. 

He noted Jordan walking towards him so Derek took the few steps away from his car to meet the guy half way. “Hey Jordan.”

“Wow, it is you Hale. You haven’t changed much.” The alpha sized him up and down. “Well, maybe you got more muscular. Looking good my man.” 

“Thanks.” Derek blushed. Checking out the man in front of him, wearing a uniform, the beta noticed the same thing. Jordan filled out the khaki shirt and pants amazingly. He wondered briefly what he was packing underneath.” You as well. You look great.” 

And was it wrong to say – fuckable too?

The deputy’s face reddened somewhat with the compliment. “Thanks. How the hell have you been?”

“Great.” Derek began playing with his key ring to try to stay focused on the conversation. He didn’t know what it was but there was just something about the alpha that made him feel different inside. “Busy with work and I go to school part tame. Trying to get my teaching degree.” 

“That’s great man. Me, I’m a cop and that takes up a lot of time.” 

Derek chuckled. “I’m sure it does with saving people and everything.”

Jordan smiled and looked back towards his vehicle. “It does and speaking of…”

“Sure.” Derek waved his hand. “I get it, you’re busy. I don’t want to keep you.” 

Jordan took a few steps back and then paused. “Hey, do you want to get together sometime? Maybe get a drink or something?” 

Hell, Derek was practically salivating at his mouth. Yes, he did very much, but could he? “Um, I would like that but aren’t you courting an omega?” 

The deputy practically blanched. Oops, Derek probably shouldn’t have known that or said anything. “Sorry.”

“No, It’s okay. Just wondering how you knew that’s all.”

The beta dug his finger into the key ring now in order to stay grounded. ‘It’s umm, actually, Stiles is my best friend.” He might as well just be truthful and put it out there. 

“Oh! I see.” The alpha shuffled his feet as he placed his hands on his hips. “Then I’ll presume you realize the kid doesn’t think much about me. I guess I came across too alpha strong.”

Derek wanted to answer this question carefully. He didn’t want to offend Jordan but he didn’t want to lie either. And despite some things he heard from Stiles. Derek wasn’t sure of it was his place and he sort if wanted to give Jordan the benefit of the doubt. “Stiles… he is, how do I put this?” 

The beta scratched the back of his head. “He does think you’re nice but he is extremely picky and is very strong willed in what he likes and believes in.” 

Jordan’s posture relaxed somewhat He didn’t seem so defensive at the moment. “I kind of got that from the kid. He agreed to the courting but I’m fairly sure he doesn’t have his heart in it.” 

“Do you?” What was Derek thinking when he asked that. It was none of his business. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

The deputy hadn’t seemed too phased when Derek word vomited. “It’s fine. It’s a legitimate question and if he’s your friend, I’m sure you care about him.” 

Derek nodded. Yes, he did but he probably still shouldn’t be talking to Jordan about this. 

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. “Stiles is a nice kid. Hell, he’s freaking adorable. I’m not going to lie -part of me wants to do more with him but another part thinks I am pursuing him for the sake of the sheriff’s sanity.”

Derek was slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“I like my boss. He’s a good guy and is a ball of anxiety right now wandering what is going to happen to his kid. I thought, hey Stiles is a good-looking omega. I’ll step up and help them out. I ‘d figure we could make it work.”

“And now?” 

“I think you know the answer to that Derek.” 

And the beta did. It appeared Jordan didn’t see Stiles as a good fit for him either and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that notion. This was one less alpha option for the boy but on the other hand, it sounded like nether one of them would have been that happy together. 

“I suppose I do.” Derek ran his tongue over his front teeth for a moment before continuing. “Sure, I would like to grab a drink with you sometime.”

Jordan grinned and then they exchanged numbers. Tentative plans were made for the upcoming weekend. 

Fuck, he hoped Stiles would be okay with this. He would like to think so. The boy made it clear that Jordan was not the one for him and he should be thrilled that Derek is going out with someone who is not Braeden. He would just have to ensure that Jordan was like the guy he knew in high school – not like the alpha who took Stiles out to dinner. If that’s the case. Then it should be a win win for everyone. And he for sure knew his cock would agree as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to redeem Jordan some more. 
> 
> Up next - Stiles confesses some things to Lydia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of spanking if that bothers anyone near the end of the chapter,

Stiles threw his backpack on his bed with a thud as Lydia followed him into his room. 

He took a deep breath and turned around to close the door when his dad suddenly appeared in the doorway. Where had he come from? 

“Stiles!” He basically said an exasperated tone. The man noted Lydia next to him so his features softened somewhat. “Lydia. How are you?”

“I’m fine Mr. Stilinski Thanks for asking. And you?” 

His dad glared at him for a moment and sighed. “Been better. We need to talk later Stiles about this Jordan thing. Mostly I don’t like hearing things second hand.” 

“Yes sir.” Stiles averted his eyes from the beta. He may not be an alpha but his tone was enough that the omega understood his father was not thrilled and he meant business. 

His dad squeezed his right shoulder. “Okay son. I’ll see you later. You two have fun.”

“Thanks.” Both Stiles and Lydia chimed in at the same time. 

This time, Stiles shut his door and threw himself onto his bed with an exaggerated sigh. 

Lydia cleared her throat. “Should have worn the panties.”

The omega turned over to look at his friend. “Really? If I wore lacy panties on my date, I would be happy with Jordan being my potential alpha?” 

“No but maybe you would have gotten laid and be in better mood.” She grinned.

Stiles huffed and threw his pillow at her. Unfortunately, she had amazing reflexes and it didn’t make contact with her, it only landed on the floor next to her.

The alpha took a seat next to Stiles and he could see her facial features sympathizing with him. “Any other potential suitors?”

“No. Maybe. Not really.” 

Would Peter be considered one? He was an alpha. He was hot. He put him into omega space and said he would do it again. He made him breakfast. The man even bought him books. He was down to earth and nice. Didn’t appear to be controlling. He was almost perfect. Heck, he was perfection. And not to mention, smoking hot. 

And he seemed to show not much interest in wanting Stiles for an omega. “There’s sort of someone but I don’t think he’s looking for an omega or he’s just clearly not interested in me.” 

“Well, he’s an idiot if that’s the case. And whom might this alpha might be that I am just hearing about for the first time?” 

Crap, he knew Lydia would want more answers and not let it go. Chewing on his bottom lip, Stiles took a breath and just decided to tell the alpha. He had been bursting about wanting to share how his tummy did flops when he was around Peter. “He’s actually Derek’s uncle. Not sure about his whole story but I know that I am just drawn to him. He smells like peaches and he’s super nice. He’s respectful and helluva good looking.” Who couldn’t get swept up in those cobalt blue eyes? 

“Hmm,” Lydia stroked her chin, “he does sound great. And you don’t think he likes you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. He’s nice to me. I just don’t think he’s looking right now.” Stiles jumped off the bed and began pacing the short distance between his bed and his desk. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I have a plan.”

Lydia’s eyes matched his. “You do?”

“Yes.” The omega inhaled as he began twiddling his fingers amongst each other. He wasn’t going to say anything but he needs to tell someone and he hoped Lydia would have his back. “it’s... please don’t say anything to my dad.”

The red head huffed indignantly like she was offended but Stiles knew better – she was an alpha after all and he was an omega so she might not stay quiet even though they are good friends. It was in her nature to ensure omegas were protected and cared for.

“I can’t promise that Stiles. You know that. Now spill.” 

Ugh, he bit the inside of his cheek. Now he had to tell her or she would just use her alpha dominant tone and he would end up telling her anyway.

“Fine. I had an idea. It might sound crazy but…” The alpha glared at him. “Okay, so my great idea is that Derek is going to get me pregnant. And then when I go to the agency, they will deem me not a viable candidate since no alpha will want an omega who is knocked up especially by a beta. It’s perfect.” 

Lydia continued to stare at Stiles and not saying anything. Her lips pursed but otherwise, Stiles could not gauge what she was thinking in that pretty brain of hers. 

She huffed as she took her thumb and fore finger to gently rub her chin. “It’s a stupid plan. And Derek agreed to this?”

Stiles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yes, he did, maybe somewhat hesitantly. It’s not that stupid. It will work.” It should work, maybe it wouldn’t. it wasn’t stupid!

The alpha now rose from the mattress and let out a deep hum. “I didn’t say it wouldn’t work. I said the idea itself was stupid. Do you even want a baby right now? Have you thought about what will happen with yours and Derek’s lives? Not to mention your parents. I assume neither would be too pleased with you guys.”

They were all valid concerns, each and every one Stiles has thought about extensively. “The parental units will get over the shock eventually. They’ll be happy when they have a grandbaby to coo over. “

Stiles still paced in the same area of his room while he anxiously chewed on his thumb nail. “Ideally, I would want to wait to have a baby but if I get assigned an alpha, I may be knocked up sooner than later anyway. And…” The omega paused before continuing. ‘Yes Lydia, I have thought long and hard how this may effect Derek. He could be throwing away a good career. He could be backlisted. I’ll be marked the town slut but we both decided it was still worth it. I’m not forcing his hand. If there was another way…” 

The red head took a few steps towards the bedroom window. Stiles watched as her eyes casted towards the outside. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything but maybe he was looking for reassurance – someone besides Derek telling him that this was okay. That they would be okay, 

She slowly turned around to meet Stiles. “I can’t pretend to know what you’re going through nor I can understand. I’m not convinced this is the best solution.”

“But?” Stiles sensed a but. Maybe Lydia was on board.

“But, promise me you’ll still look around a little and keep some other options open.” 

The omega nodded his head in agreement but he already knew he exhausted most other options.

“And.” Of course, there was an and. “If your dad thinks something is up and asks me directly, I will tell him Stiles.”

“Lydia…” Stiles practically whined as he scuffed the carpeted floor with his right shoe. 

She took a deep breath. “Stiles, you’re one of my best friends and an omega. As an alpha, my instincts scream to protect you. I’m not saying I’m going to go to him and spill the beans but if he suspects something and directly asks me, I will tell him everything.” 

‘Fine.” Stiles didn’t like it but he supposes where Lydia was coming from, he couldn’t fault her either. She just wanted to be a good alpha and it wasn’t fair of him to ask her not to be something she’s not. 

She smiled prettily. “Good, glad we got that settled. And Derek seriously agreed to have sex with you?”

Stiles eyes widened and he yelped. “Oh my God Lydia, no, no, no. He’s just going to jizz in a cup and I’m going to put the beta sperm in me with a turkey baster.” 

Lydia chuckled. “Okay that might even be dumber. Just be careful.”

“Of course. I’m always careful.” He laughed while he approached Lydia and gave her a soft elbow in the ribs.

“Right Stiles.”

Stiles stepped away and really took in his friend’s appearance. She almost appeared like she was glowing – she was radiating happiness and he didn’t think Jackson usually did that for her. And her aroma was more spring meadow than just lavender. “Umm Lydia, how’s dating life?” 

The alpha smiled crookedly. “It’s great Stiles and that’s all you get.”

“That doesn’t seem fair after I confessed my deepest secret. I just haven’t seen you this happy in a while so Jackson is treating you well?”

She huffed. “Oh please, that beta doesn’t know what he’s doing half the time. Can’t please me most of the time. I’m not even convinced if he knows how to use his dick.” 

That was a visual the omega didn’t need – Jackson’s dick! The omega shuddered.

Stiles was really confused and interested now. His friend was evidently seeing someone new and she hadn’t said anything. “Lydia. why haven’t you said anything?” 

“Because it’s new and I don’t want to talk about it.” She stated firmly as she crossed her arms under her bosom. ‘And I don’t want to jinx anything.”

“Please alpha.” Okay, Stiles wasn’t against a little pandering to the alpha’s instincts.

The eye roll was rather dramatic. “Really Stiles, that’s your plan on trying to get me to spill? Going after my alpha nature?” 

The omega batted his eyes. “Did it work?”

“You’re impossible. Don’t think for a moment that I wouldn’t bend you over knee and spank you.”

It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes but he realized the alpha was dead serious. The red head would not hesitate in giving him a good spanking. And she was always on just this side of hurting. Heck, she was worst than Derek. 

“All I can say for now is that I am happy and it’s new. We’re still feeling each other out. I don’t know what will happen or if this will be a long-term thing or not. If it turns into something serious, I’ll tell you.” 

Well, Stiles figured that was all he was going to get from the queen so he decided not to push anymore. He knew his butt would appreciate the sentiment as well. “Cool. Well, I’m happy for you and hope it works out.” He really did. He wanted to see Lydia happy. She deserved it as much as anyone else. 

“Thank you. Now, I think we have some studying to get done.” 

Ugh, homework. Well at least it would keep his mind preoccupied in the meantime. He still had a conversation he was not looking forward to with his dad. The man really had wanted him to be with Jordan and he hated to think about seeing his disappointed face. Hopefully he’ll understand his reasons. 

Now, he just has to figure out what to do about a certain alpha that he can’t seem to get out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Stiles needed to get some things off his chest. Yes, his dad wants to talk to him - just realize that will mostly happen off screen. I never did write that chat but there were be some allusion to it later. 
> 
> Guys - I'm going on vacay next week which means I'm not sure if and when I'll be able to update. I really want to since a lot of things are gong to come out and happen during the next three chapters and I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that I was able to update for you guys -albeit a day early.

Peter rounded the last corner as he approached Talia’s house. He groaned slightly internally hoping the potato salad was still secured safely in the back seat. He didn’t understand why Derek just couldn’t hold the container on his lap but he had been grumpy for most of the day so he didn’t push the matter too much. 

His nephew must have sensed his ill ease since he glanced in the back. “It’s fine.”

“You could have held it, you know.” 

Peter had worked hours on perfecting the salad. He boiled the potatoes and mashed them. He mixed the ingredients of the base just how. It was perfect. He couldn’t wait to share it with the family, well with Cora anyway. Talia had insisted on a huge Hale dinner so there would also be some cousins and other extended family members in attendance as well. He wasn’t how he felt about seeing the other relatives right now. Yes, it may be nice to see some familiar faces but they also may devise an inquisition that he wasn’t ready for yet. 

“The salad is fine, Uncle Peter. Relax.” The beta grumbled under his breath.

Peter turned up the drive and noted cars scattered everywhere. There maybe more people here then Peter was expecting. “What exactly has gotten your panties in a twist?” 

He wanted to try to diffuse Derek’s mood before entering the dwelling. He didn’t want to be blamed for his sour mood and he was indeed concerned for his nephew as well. 

The younger man sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt. “I might have agreed to something that I shouldn’t have.” 

The alpha turned off the car and waited for Derek to continue. “I’m going on a date.”

Peter was having a hard time understanding what the issue was. “Unless it’s with that insufferable Braeden chick, I fail to see what the problem could be.”

Peter disliked Braeden very much. He never liked the way she treated the boy and he always felt that he could do much better than her. She was pushy and too demanding for his tastes. Derek was capable of being with someone who was much more suitable to his needs and desires. Needless to say, he was happy when they broke up and not so ecstatic when she showed up at Derek’s the other day. He hoped the reconciliation was short lived and by the sound of things, that might be the case.

His nephew shifted in his seat to look at Peter. “No, we’re done. It’s someone else. It’s, fuck… I agreed to a date with Jordan. The alpha that was pursuing Stiles.”

Peter was relieved but had to stifle a laugh. “Really? That’s classic but I am fairly sure that Stiles doesn’t want anything to do with him so I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” He assumed but then continued. “However, if he wasn’t the best for Stiles, would he be okay for you?” 

“I know Stiles would feel that way,” he paused. “And Jordan appears to want to move on. I think Jordan might have some stereotypes when it comes to omegas. I need to find out more about that of course. I just thought it might be weird to go on a date with him and don’t want to upset Stiles.” 

“I honestly think the omega will be happy if you’re happy even if it means being with the Jordan.” Peter started opening up the car door and paused, “and how exactly did this date come to be anyway?”

Derek blushed somewhat and Peter immediately sensed some arousal wafting from the young beta. “We actually went to high school together. Ran into him the other day and we just kind of reconnected.”

The older man began comecting the dots rather quickly. “Is this the young man who introduced you to cock all those years ago?” 

His nephew blush began to spread down his neck. “Maybe.”

Peter grinned. “Derek, go out with him. Enjoy yourself. I’m sure Stiles will be fine with it.” Even though the boy really wasn’t sold on the deputy; didn’t mean he wouldn’t be a better fit for Derek. He just hoped the alpha wasn’t so stereotypical with betas. He didn’t want to see his nephew getting hurt either.

“Thanks Uncle Peter.”

“Welcome, just make sure he really is a solid guy and educate him more about how omegas should be treated.”

“I will. I’ll double check how he really is. He was always a standup guy in high school. Maybe, he was having an off day.”

“Sounds good, let’s go inside and pretend to enjoy everyone and eat lots of food.” 

It sounded like a solid plan to Peter until he hit the front foyer and noted a certain mole speckled. omega. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised. Talia had mentioned that Stiles was like another son to her but he was still caught off guard when he saw the boy. He was sitting snuggly on the couch next to Talia who had her arm wrapped around him. He picked up a few words from his sister saying he should come by more often since she needed more omega cuddles. The boy drank it in and leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“Uncle Peter!” Cora shouted from across the house which caused the other family members to stop what they were doing. There were some underlying murmurs but that was to be expected. He hadn’t seen these relatives for a long time. “Glad you’re here.”

Peter smiled at everyone and cleared his throat. “Me too.” 

“I’ll take this.” Cora insisted as she grabbed the potato salad from him. 

By now, Derek had left his side and migrated towards where Stiles was seated next to Talia. They exchanged some pleasantries and then the omega turned slightly to give Peter a shy wave.

The alpha reciprocated the gesture and then decided to join Cora in the kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was sport a hard on in the middle of the family room and in front of people who were already giving hm judgmental looks. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Peter noted a wide assortment of food. His sister must have planned on feeding an army. There were several meats and various side dishes covering the counters that seemed to include pasta salad, chip, and various dips. Good thing he brought his appetite. 

“Looks good?” Cora inquired.

“Yes, he does.” Peter responded and realized his goof at once when Cora ‘s face turned into confusion. “Yes, I mean, the food looks delicious.” 

She chuckled and whispered, “really Uncle Peter? Stiles?” 

“Shut up and it’s nothing.”

The cheeky little brat just laughed. “Okay, whatever. Just try to keep it in your pants around Mom and Derek.” 

It should be an easy ask but honestly, he wasn’t so sure. 

The alpha did his best to socialize with his cousins and aunts and uncles. He would have preferred to just chat with Cora and Derek but he decided to attempt to socialize. However, he didn’t open up as to what has been going on with his life or why he was back in Beacon hills. He just mentioned he wanted to be back home and that response had appeared satisfactory for most. 

By the time, everyone sat down at the table for dinner, Peter had successfully avoided a certain omega for most of the evening. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to talk or even smell the boy, it was mostly since the alpha in him had an overwhelming desire to do what the boy had asked him the other day. After seeing him sitting so close to Talia and inhaling her alpha pheromones, he had a desire to put the kid in omega space. Selfishly, he wanted to be the one that teenager was snuggled up to so he believed it was best to keep his distance at this point. 

His avoidance however came to an end when they took their places at the table. Talia sat at the head of the table with Peter directly to her left with Cora sitting next to him. Derek took his place to the right of his mother with Stiles sitting next to his right. Yep, Peter had a clear view of the omega from across the table.

And the boy was destracting. It was hard not to watch his Adam’s apple bob up and down while he ate. His pale throat was elongated and was dotted with freckles. Peter wondered briefly how tasty those marks would be on his tongue. 

He tried desperately to focus on the food in front of him and the conversations being had. It worked for a few moments until one of the younger cousins told a groaner of a joke. It wasn’t that funny but the punchline had made Stiles laugh.

It was at that moment that Peter realized watching the teen’s face light up with laughter that the omega was not only stunning but he was endearing as well. Peter knew he couldn’t be the alpha that a boy like Stiles would need but he also now understood why he was so drawn to the boy.

Yes, the teenager’s scent was infused with cinnamon and honey and all things sweet. Yes, he was adorable and beautiful at the same time. Yes, the boy radiated charm and a personality that Peter could get behind. But most importantly, the boy gave Peter something he hadn’t wanted or tried to avoid – he gave him hope that he could possibly love someone once more. 

Breaking up with Sharon left a huge void in his heart and he believed he could never fall so deeply with someone again and part of him really didn’t want to. It hurt too much when you break up with someone and he didn’t want to endure that pain again. 

But really it didn’t matter how he felt or what the alpha might yearn for. He recognized he was a fail alpha and couldn’t be or could never be what Omega Stilinski would need. Nope, he would have to tamp down his feelings for him. It would be for the best.

“Sweet.” The boy fist pumped in the air bringing Peter out of his thoughts.

Cora pouted. “That’s not fair.”

Stiles proceeded to stick his tongue out like a six-year-old at his niece. “I can’t help it that Mama Hale likes me better than you.”

Talia snorted rather unladylike. “Now Stiles, I love all my children equally. Cora, I haven’t seen Stiles in a while so I promised him an extra piece of cake. If you eat all your vegetables, then I will consider giving you an extra sluice too.” 

Peter glanced over at his niece’s plate and yep, some things never change. She had pushed her veggies to the side. “Ugh, fine.”

The rest of dinner went smoothly as Peter engaged in more conversations with Talia, Derek, and Cora. Some of the other family members would interject here and there but at their end of the table, it was mostly the four of them. 

Every once in a while, Stiles would chime in but for the most part, he appeared contented just listening to the Hales. He would laugh and widely gesticulate his hands almost knocking over his water glass more than once. Derek even had to put his hand on the back of his chair once so the boy didn’t tip over backwards.

He joked, “that was one-time Der.”

“And you hit your head on the ground which does explain a lot.” 

Stiles face contorted in almost an offended matter. “Uh, you offend me Derek Hale. There is nothing wrong with my head.” The boy elbowed Derek for good measure which caused Peter to smile. They definitely were good friends.

Peter noted Talia getting up and gathering dishes so he decided to help her out. He followed her to the kitchen and plopped the dirty plates in the sink. “You know, after seeing you with Stiles earlier, have you thought about dating another omega?”

He realized he might be bringing up a sore spot his sister. Peter knew how much she missed her husband. It was never easy when a spouse passes on and Talia had taken it extremely hard. She was truly in love with that man. He was an amazing omega to her alpha. 

Talia paused at the sink and exhaled. “Sometimes but I’m still not ready yet.” 

The response was short and to the point so Peter took it at face value and decided mot to press anymore. Talia will open up and possibly date again when she’s ready. 

“Okay.”

Cora walked in with more dirty plates and whined. “Dessert now?”

“Of course.”

Talia had gone all out with cakes, pies, and cookies as well. Peter was positive he might have put himself in a sugar induced coma and by all appearances, Stiles was already there. The kid almost looked like he might pass out.

The omega patted his tummy as he pushed his chair out. “Getting some fresh air.”

“Okay.” Derek smiled and then continued his conversation with his mom. They had been discussing as to whether Derek should get a pet or not which then morphed into which kind of pet would be best to have. 

Cora than excused herself with some of the younger cousins. They were chatting about some game they wanted to play and she graciously agreed to play referee so the kids didn’t get out of control. 

Peter took that as a sign to get up as well. He would let Talia and Derek hash out their opinions as he made his way to the kitchen. The window in the kitchen overlooked the back porch that held the bench swing. He noted the swing moving back and forth and already knew who was rocking it.

The alpha hesitated for a moment before he made his way to the door that led to the back area. Perhaps, he was a fail alpha and would never be good enough but he also recognized that he couldn’t ignore the boy forever. Besides, he did tell him he would help him out by putting him into omega space once again.

He stepped onto the back porch which caused Stiles to look away from the darkness he was staring into. He smiled at Peter. “Hi alpha. Want to join me?” He asked as he patted at the space next to him.

Peter swallowed. He should say no. ‘I would love to.” 

He sat down next to Stiles and perhaps their thighs brushed up against each other which caused a flutter deep inside of Peter. They then proceeded to have a lovely chat as they swayed on the swing together. They talked about their families and school and interests.

The conversation was light and easy. Talking with Stiles was enjoyable. The boy made him smile and laugh. Some of the conversation morphed into more serious subjects but the easy rapport continued no matter what they chatted about. The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. Peter realized it was going to be a lot harder to tamp down those feelings more than he thought. The more he spent with the boy, the more he discovered he was totally smitten with the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter - I think Peter is finally starting to get his shit together.
> 
> Up next - Lydia pays a visit to Derek and things start to get interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys - I am super excited to bring these next 2 chapters to you. A lot happens in this chapter.

Derek was confused. Normally he didn’t stress too much when he picked out an outfit for a date. Maybe that was one reason he never dated that much. It was too much worrying about what to look like and to make sure you said the right thing and acted a certain way. 

But he shouldn’t have to worry about those things with Jordan. The alpha already knew what he looked like for the most part and the alpha should remember Derek’s personality. 

Fuck, he was nervous. The beta walked away from the closet. It was for the best. His black skinny jeans and cream-colored shirt would just have to do. He quickly glanced at his phone and noted he still had an hour before meeting the alpha. Perhaps, he should have a beer to calm his nerves. Otherwise, he would probably be pacing the apartment. He was glad Peter was not here or the man would indeed make fun of him. 

As he neared the kitchen, Derek heard a light knocking on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He was meeting Jordan at the restaurant and the rapping was way to subdue to be Stiles. 

Derek approached the door and opened it rather hesitantly to reveal a five-foot red head. “Lydia?” He questioned. The alpha didn’t usually show up at his place unless she was with Stiles. 

“We need to talk.” She stated firmly and scooted past Derek, not waiting for an invitation to be let in.

He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the sofa where the alpha already made herself at home. “Okay? Is this about Stiles?”

She crossed her legs and grunted. “Yes, he told me about your guys’ ludicrous plan.” 

Fuck. He thought Stiles might keep their idea a secret but he’s not surprised he confessed to Lydia. The two of them were close. Besides Derek himself, the omega tells her everything – he’s like an open book with her.

“I see.” Derek took a seat next to her.

She investigated a cuticle on her right index finger as she huffed. “Seriously? That’s all you’re going to say?”

“What do you want me to say Lydia? That it’s insane?” It is. “That it is crazy and we both could potentially ruin our lives? I know that. What else am I supposed to do?”

“I thought you were the smarter of the two. You have to talk some sense into him Derek.”

The beta scrubbed his palm down his face. “Lydia, I tried. I know it’s not ideal but Stiles is out of options. This is the only way to ensure he won’t be assigned to some stupid alpha that won’t treat him well or an alpha he has no desire to be with. You have to understand why I agreed to this. It wasn’t my first choice but it might be the only one.” 

She shook her head and took a deep breath. “I don’t like it.” Her petite frame rose from the couch. “I came to say my peace, hoping to convince you otherwise but I can see that won’t be the case.”

“Lydia, I would do anything for him. Don’t you want him to be happy and have the freedom to do what he wants?” He knew the alpha cared for Stiles deeply. She might not be on board but she had to at least understand where they were coming from.

She pinched her nose. “Ugh, you two are impossible. I do want to see him happy. However, seeing him being knocked up by you, not so sure. I will bite my tongue for now but you better take care of him Derek. Better not hurt my boy.” 

“I will. I promise.” Derek stood up and flinched. He hadn’t even noticed that he had gained another person in the room. Peter! How did he not hear the door open?

The older man’s throat cleared. “Nephew, I do believe we need to talk.” 

Fuck!

Lydia quickly left and mouthed call me as she exited. Derek nodded and took a deep breath. He was not ready for what his uncle may say.

The older alpha neared Derek and cuffed him on the back of his neck. Derek winced slightly with the unexpected pain. 

“Idiot.” He grumbled. “Is this Stiles idea?”

“Yes.” Derek responded while he rubbed his neck. It didn’t hurt per se but it was the principle of the matter. 

“Clever boy.”

Peter smirked as he took a seat on the easy chair that flanked the couch.

“Why am I an idiot and he’s clever?” 

The older man snickered. “Sit down Derek.” The beta did as he was told and looked over at his uncle to try to gauge his reaction. “I assume your poor mother knows nothing of this?”

“No.” He shook his head. “She likes Stiles. She’ll get over the initial shock eventually and then probably be thrilled that she has a grandbaby.” 

Peter twisted his fingers in his lap. “Perhaps. And you have really thought this through?”

“Mostly.” Yes, Derek wants to say a big fuck you to societal norms and could be potentially throwing away his teaching career before even starting. But, was he prepared to raise a baby? Would he have enough income to provide for a family? There were a lot of what ifs that maybe he hasn’t thought everything through enough. 

“Doesn’t sound that reassuring.” Peter leaned forward in the chair. “You know that it’s crazy but I understand why you are doing it. Stiles is lucky to have a friend like you.”

Derek was breathing a sigh of relief. He assumed his uncle would tell him not to knock up Sties and that he might go to his mother to ensure it didn’t happen. “I can’t believe you’re so chill about this. That you’re okay with this plan.”

Peter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Derek almost smelled an ammonia scent infiltrating his uncle’s normal heady fragrance of cedar and pine. “I’m not sure if I condone it and fuck… I can’t let you do it.”

“What?” Derek jumped up and grumbled. “I thought I was getting your support.”

“Derek… I just...” he paused. “I don’t want you to throw your life away. You’re a good kid with a good head on your shoulders. And Stiles… he’s like no omega I have ever met.”

The beta began to pace a little as he listened to his uncle. He would listen to his opinion but Derek was a grown ass man and would do what he wanted. 

“And… fuck. I can’t believe I am saying this. I didn’t come back to Beacon Hills for this. “The alpha ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll do it. I’ll be his alpha.”

Derek stopped his steps. “What? I don’t understand. You said before you didn’t want to be anyone’s alpha. And you hardly know Stiles. And wait… are you just doing this for me because Stiles deserves better than that?” 

“Relax Derek. It’s only partly for you. Too much of my chagrin, I have grown fond of Stiles. It wouldn’t be a hardship in the least but I want to make sure you’re okay with it too. He is your best friend.” 

Derek pondered that for a moment. He thinks Peter would make an excellent alpha for his friend. Yes, it might be a little weird but he believes they could be a good match. But, fuck, Stiles is going to tell him every little detail about the day he loses his virginity. Ugh, hearing about his uncle’s cock will not be okay – ever!

“Yea, I mean.” The beta scratched his nose before continued. “Might be a little weird but yes, I would be okay with it but are you sure you are ready to step into a relationship right now?” His uncle did recently end a long-term relationship so It couldn’t be easy to step back into one.

The alpha crossed his legs and sighed. “Ideally, I would have waited a bit longer but trust me, I am okay with this. Probably more than okay than I care to admit.”

Derek totally missed the signs that his uncle evidently really liked Stiles. “I’m glad to hear that. I know you expressed doubts about being a good alpha but I think you’ll be great for him.” And he meant those words. He knew the alpha would be caring and a provider and never disrespectful. 

His uncle now stood up and took a deep breath. “Let me talk to him. I need to tell him some things. If after what he hears and doesn’t want me for an alpha, then I will not stand in your way to impregnate the boy.” 

The beta found that hard to believe. His uncle is a good man and a great alpha. He believes one of the few hiccups Stiles will have is not knowing him that well. Otherwise, he is fairly sure his uncle exhibits most of the alpha traits and qualities that Stiles not only desires but deserves as well. 

“Okay. Thanks Uncle Peter. Sounds fair but I have a feeling he will agree.” Derek stepped near to his uncle and enveloped him in a hug. “Shit, I have to leave for my date.”

“Have fun.” Peter released him. “We’ll talk more later.”

“it’s a plan.” Derek called out as he made his way towards the door.

 

The beta toyed with the mixed vegetables on the plate in front of him as he slowly digested the chicken and the conversation he had earlier with his uncle. Part of him was relieved that he might not have to knock up his best friend and another part was still on the fence.

Perhaps Stiles won’t want to have Peter as his alpha. Maybe they will be less of match than Derek believed. Or perhaps, Derek felt like he was betraying his friend. Was this an easy way out for the beta? Was he attempting to believe this was the right thing for Stiles and perhaps it wasn’t? Fuck, he didn’t know.

“Earth to Derek?” Jordan questioned Derek out of his thoughts.

“Sorry.” He apologized as he glanced up from his food. “I realize I must be lousy company right now.”

The evening stared out well enough. They had exchanged some pleasantries and reminisced about high school for a while but once the food was served, Derek began losing himself into his thoughts. 

Jordan smiled. “It’s okay. We all have one of those days. Is this about Stiles?”

“No, maybe. I guess so.” 

Derek shoved a piece of cauliflower in his mouth. “I had a weird conversation earlier so I guess I’m distracted.” 

“Oh, are you having second thoughts about dating me? Is he not cool about you seeing me?” The alpha asked in a somewhat concerned tone as his eyes widened.

“Actually, I haven’t said anything to him yet.” Derek paused to try to parse his words carefully. “I do want to see where things can potentially go with you but I am a little leery as well.” 

Jordan took a bite of some ziti and then placed his fork down on the clothed table next to his plate. He cleared his throat before speaking. “He thinks I am real dick, doesn’t he and now you’re worried about what kind of alpha I am?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “That’s a good summation.”

“I get it. It might not be an excuse but I guess I tend to be more alpha around omegas – I let me instincts drive me more than I should. I had just felt that internal urge to protect and ensure that he wouldn’t get hurt.”

Derek let the words sink in for a moment. He supposes he understands a little. It Is biological for alphas to want to go into protective mode but there also has to be a line drawn somewhere. “I see it somewhat but there is a difference of protecting and guiding versus taking away someone’s free agency.” 

Jordan took a sip of his white wine as his eyes focused of Derek. He placed his glass back down as began speaking once more. “Jesus Derek, that was never my intention. I didn’t mean to come across that way. Fuck, do you want me to talk to him so we can sort this shit out?” 

The beta took in a breath as he zeroed in on the alpha. The man’s scent hadn’t changed much from the spring water that oozed from his pores Jordan appeared sincere and not lying. Maybe, his alpha did come to the surface too strongly when he was with Stiles. 

“I think that would be a good idea. If we are going to continue to see what develops between us, I do want you and Stiles to be cool with each other.” He would definitely feel so much better knowing he has Stiles approval with him pursuing Jordan. And he would prefer that the teen likes who he is dating.

“Whatever you want.” He grinned. “Don’t be mad but right now I’m glad that things didn’t work out with him or otherwise we wouldn’t be here with each other.”

Was it wrong for Derek to feel the same way? “I guess things do happen for a reason.” 

Once they had finished up dinner, Jordan walked Derek to his car. Before any kissing or anything else Derek might want to do with the alpha, Derek had told him he wanted to wait until he spoke with Stiles. Jordan obliged him and said he understood. They then made plans for a few days from now when Jordan was off again in the evenings.

As Derek got in his vehicle, for the first time he really understood when Stiles spoke about wanting to have butterflies in his stomach regarding his emptions about someone. His tummy fluttered regarding the thought of seeing Jordan once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peter is finally getting his head out of his ass.
> 
> I kind of shoe horned Derek and Jordan's date at the end. There will be another chapter in the not too distant future that will focus on the two of them. 
> 
> Up next - Stiles is thrown for a loop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, you're now going to find out why Peter believes he's never could be Prince Charming and this reason was the whole idea that got me started on this fic so I'm so excited I can finally it share with you all.
> 
> *Spoilers in end notes*

Stiles swayed his hips to the music that blared out of his phone speaker. No one was home – his dad was working late so he decided to bust some moves in the kitchen as he baked some lasagna. The noodles always took a long time to cook so he was going to make the most of the moment.

And since he was alone. He busted out a crop top and his boy shorts that had lace trim around the bottom hem. Yep, he thought he looked good, perhaps almost delectable. He enjoyed dressing comfortably in his own place and sometimes a little provocatively when no one would see him. Perhaps the too short shorts accentuated his butt cheeks. But at this moment, he couldn’t help but be in a good mood.

The omega licked his index finger of ricotta cheese as he remembered the other evening at the Hales. It was always fun eating with them, playing with the kids and giving Cora a hard time but this time, it was different. And it was a good different since Peter was there.

The alpha just seems to make everything better. They didn’t even talk that much at first but the omega in him still felt so calm, grounded and giddy just being around the man. He didn’t know if it was the alpha pheromones or something else. Heck, it didn’t matter, Stiles liked the feeling and wanted more of it like every day for the rest of his life.

Then, the older man had joined him on the porch swing and Stiles world was literally turned upside down. 

Their knees knocked into each other as they talked and talked. They talked about everything – family, school, hobbies, and even politics. The alpha truly listened to Stiles and let him ramble on and even encouraged his tangents. 

He had smiled at Stiles the whole time like he was the whole world and it had been one of the best evenings of Stiles life. He was able to not only be himself but also inhale the essence known as Peter Hale, well at least until his dad called and told him to come home.

Stiles placed the lasagna into the oven and set the timer. He walked towards the family room thinking about watching TV as the meal cooked or he could just daydream about Peter. 

Ah Peter… a knock startled Stiles out of his thoughts of licking Peter’s abs and wondering what the alpha would taste like. 

He approached the door and opened it to see the certain alpha in the flesh. “Peter?” He greeted breathlessly. He prayed the older man wouldn’t smell the arousal that Stiles was beginning to have. 

“Hello there.” The alpha responded back as his eyes landed on Stiles. He watched as the older man tracked his eyes up and down his body. 

Oops, he just membered what he was wearing. “Um sorry.” The omega tried to pull his crop down over his stomach in a futile attempt to cover his pale skin. “Wasn’t expecting company.”

“It’s fine. You look lovely as always.”

Stiles beamed at the compliment and was sure his face turned a shade of pink. “Come in.” He stepped aside to allow the alpha into the house. 

After he closed the door, he gestured the older man to the couch. The piece of furniture wasn’t as fancy as Derek’s but the suede cushions were comfy enough. “Should I get a pillow or are you not here for that?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he felt it tremble. “Or did you change your mind about wanting to put me into omega space? I shouldn’t have assumed. Sorry.” He was an idiot. Perhaps Peter was here to turn him down.

Peter chuckled slightly as he took a seat. “That’s not why I am here and no I haven’t changed my mind.”

Stiles exhaled audibly in relief. “Cool. That’s good. Thank you alpha.” 

“Come sit.” Peter patted the spot next to him so the teen slowly made his way to sit down next to him.

Stiles sat facing Peter and brought his legs up in order to pull his knees close to chest. He felt a little more secure in that position and not quite so vulnerable. He was a little nervous as to what Peter was going to say so he craved to be wrapped up in a ball like position. The position made him feel less vulnerable.

“So what brings you for this impromptu visit? Not that I’m not happy you’re here cause yes, what a nice surprise. Just unexpected.” Stiles was rambling but the alpha didn’t appear to mind. His nice rain water fragrance smelled inviting. 

“Well, “Peter darted his tongue out and licked his top lip. “Not sure where to start so I guess, I’ll just dive in.” 

Stiles was confused, paranoid, and intrigued all at the same time. He couldn’t imagine what Peter had to say especially something that appeared to be difficult. Oh God, maybe he didn’t want to see Stiles again and was trying to find a way to let him down gently but then again, the man said he was still willing to put Stiles in omega space. Hmm, what could it be?

“Okay.”

“Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be. Let’s just say I know about the plan you and Derek have cooking up.” 

The omega took a deep inhale and pulled his knees even closer to his chest. His bottom lip trembled in nervousness. This was potentially bad if Peter knew about what he and Derek had planned.

“How?” Actually, did it matter? “I mean, are you here to tell me no way and you won’t let Derek knock me up? Cause he’s a big boy and can do what he wants. And we thought about this long and hard and have our minds made up.” 

Okay, perhaps, they didn’t think about it too long but whatever, it was their lives. “Relax, Stiles. I wasn’t going to say that and I overheard Derek talking to a young lady friend of yours.” 

“The queen.” He mumbled under his breath. “Of course, she went behind my back.” He shouldn’t have been surprised but it still stung somewhat.

“Don’t blame her alpha tendencies too harshly. She was doing what she thought was right and honestly, I’m glad she did.” 

Stiles focused on the alpha next to him for a few moments before speaking again. “So, you’re not here to tell me to stay away from Derek and that it’s a stupid idea?”

“No,.” the older man shuffled on the couch as he clasped his hands together on his lap. “It’s a clever idea.”

Stiles was somewhat confused now. “Then exactly why are you here then?” The teenager now anxiously began biting on his right thumb nail. “To give your blessing or something?”

Peter laughed slightly. “Not specifically. I came to see you to offer you an alternative solation. I am willing to be your alpha if you agree.” 

Stiles stared at the older man in disbelief as his mouth hung open. His scent remained the same but this couldn’t be real. There was no way a man like Peter Hale would want to be with someone with Stiles. Nope, this had to be a pity offering. The alpha wanted to help his nephew – it had to be. It was like the only thing that made sense. They hardly knew each other. 

“Shit, did I render you speechless?”

Stiles awkwardly smiled. “No, alpha. I don’t understand. We hardly know each other. Are you doing this for Derek?”

“Maybe a little but trust me, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sincere.” The alpha closed his eyes and reopened the lids as he inhaled. “This isn’t easy for me to say and yes, we don’t know each other well. But Stiles, if you haven’t noticed I am attracted to you and I find you truly amazing. Perhaps, in normal circumstances, I would pursue you in a slower manner but at this moment, time is not on your side.” 

Did he just say he was attracted to him? Stiles ear tips must be blushing big time right now. “And you don’t have an omega and you’re totally being serious?” 

Peter reached over and placed his hand gingerly on Stiles knee. He gave a slight squeeze of reassurance. “Yes sweetheart. No omega in my life right now and I would never lie about something like this.” 

“This is… I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe it. I mean, you are gorgeous and don’t seem too traditional. I mean you almost seem unreal. This. This is freaking amazing.” Stiles heart was beating so strong at the moment – like it was pounding right out of his chest. This offer was like a dream come true. Freaking Peter Hale wanted to be his alpha! 

“And Derek is okay with this?”

“Yes, he actually thought we would be a good match.” 

Stiles grinned across his face so much that his cheeks hurt.

“However, I do want to put all the cards on the table and be honest up front with you.” 

Once more Stiles was perplexed. What else could there be? “Unless you’re a cheater or a mass murderer, I think I am good.” 

The alpha smiled and gripped Stiles knee once more before letting go. He scrubbed his face with his hand. His fragrance now was turning from his heady musk more to maybe a moldy smell. He was definitely pained. 

“I need to tell you something and fuck, this is why I didn’t want to rush back into a relationship.”

Stiles uncurled his legs and put his feet back onto the floor. This time, he reached over and took Peter’s hand into his left hand. He decided to let Peter decide the pace so he didn’t say anything. It was time to be a listener for the alpha.

“I was with Sharon, the previous omega I dated for almost two years. We were solid. Happy. Perhaps not as cohesive as I thought but we worked. As with many alpha/omega couples, we yearned to have a baby.”

Peter stopped and Stiles was fairly certain he saw some moisture around the man’s eyes. He interlocked his fingers with Peter’s in an attempt to give him some moral support. 

“We tired but she couldn’t get pregnant. She went through gambits of tests and still nothing. We didn’t understand why nothing took. One day, the doctor made an off handed comment about me.”

Peter released his hand from Stiles and wiped away the tears that had formed. “I was tested. Turns out I’m sterilem I shoot blanks. I couldn’t get her pregnant. I am a failure as an alpha. “The older man looked at Stiles squarely in his eyes. “I won’t be able to get you pregnant. I can’t be your Prince Charming. I need you to know that before you agree to this.” 

Stiles hadn’t realized he had placed his right hand over his stomach as Peter spoke. His brain took in everything he said but he was having a hard time putting all the pieces together. This had to be rare. And, heck, poor Peter. What was he supposed to say to that?

“I’m sure this time I have left you speechless.”

“No, not really.” Stiles timidly removed his hand form his stomach. This was not the end of the world. There were plenty of other ways to have children. Yes, he would prefer to have his alpha impregnate him but he would okay if not.

“I’m so sorry alpha. I…” The omega paused trying to figure out what to say. “First of all, you’re not a failure as an alpha. You’re the best Peter Hale. And second, I’m not ready for kids anyway. This isn’t a deal breaker.” 

Peter’s scent was returning more to normal but his posture still showed unease. He palmed his hands down his thighs pressing out invisible wrinkles. “I appreciate the sentiment sweetheart. But biologically and instinctively, I am fairly positive one day, you’ll be itching to have kids with me and will be sorely disappointed that I wasn’t the one who physically bred you. And believe me, I understand why that could potentially upset you.” 

“Well, that’s in the future and II don’t know about you but I can’t predict it. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. And I truly believe we would be okay.” Stiles had a good feeling about Peter. He wanted this work and wouldn’t let his impotency get in the way of that. 

Peter nodded but still didn’t appear convinced. “Do me favor. Sleep on it for 24-48 hours and then let me know. You are potentially being backed into a corner and I really want you to think things through in a clear mind before answering me.”

Stiles already knew what the answer would be but it seemed important to Peter allowing Stiles some time to ponder this information. He understood that the alpha didn’t want to get hurt in a relationship once more so he begrudgingly agreed to think about it before giving him a final answer. 

“Okay, I will sleep on it.” 

 

So Stiles didn’t sleep, instead he delved into a research rabbit hole He had to discover how common or rare alpha sterileness was and how alpha/omega couples dealt with it. Turns out, only 1 in 500,000 alphas are deemed impotent. As he stared onto his computer screen after hours of research., he concluded there wasn’t that much information out there. Or at least, nothing that was very helpful.

“Stiles!” His dad called out from the doorway. “What the hell are you still doing up? It’s 2:00 clock in the morning.”

Oops, Stiles had completely lost track of his time. If his dad was home, it was definitely later than he intended to stay up. Stiles turned himself in the chair to look over to his dad. “Research. Lost track of time.”

His dad pinched the bridge of his nose. “Research?” He questioned exasperatedly. 

“Yep,” he popped the p for emphasis. “I um… “He took a deep breath. “I sort of got an offer from an alpha.” 

The sheriff stepped into his bedroom. “Really? I thought after Jordan… well, let’s not bring him up That’s fantastic son. Who is it? Is it someone I know?” 

The omega agreed with not talking about Jordan. His dad was definitely not thrilled that Stiles decided he didn’t want Jordan courting him. He wasn’t mad or disappointed – he just seemed defeated that he didn’t know what else to do for his son.

Stiles scratched his chin. He wasn’t sure if his dad would remember Peter or not. “It’s actually Derek’s uncle. Peter. Do you member Peter Hale dad?”

The older man’s face showed his brain was working out the memories. “I do somewhat but I don’t understand. He’s back in town and just like that, he offered to be your alpha?”

“Something like that. We kind of hit it off. I wasn’t sure how he felt about me until tonight though.” 

“And Derek is okay with your alpha being his uncle?” 

Stiles picked at his right thumb cuticle. “Supposedly, I haven’t talked to him yet.” 

“Okay, well then I want him here for dinner. I need to meet this alpha to make sure he’s good enough for my boy.”

Stiles sighed deeply. “You mean to interrogate him.” 

“Interrogate, get to know him. Same difference.” 

“Oh my God dad. Please don’t embarrass me.” 

His dad smirked. “Aw, come on son, it’s my obligation to embarrass you.” The sheriff began to walk back towards the door. “Now, go to sleep.”

“Wait dad.” The beta halted his steps. “I haven’t agreed. He’s umm…” Part of Stiles didn’t want to divulge Peter’s secret but he also valued his father’s opinion. He would give Stiles great advice on what to do even though he was already fairly certain on his final answer.

His dad’s eyes narrowed almost in concern. “Peter is sterile. He will never be able to impregnate me and he’s worried that I will end up being unhappy. He also thinks that makes him a failure alpha.” 

The sheriff’s eyes casted towards the computer screen. “Is that what you have been researching?”

The omega swallowed. “Yes. I wanted to read how couples dealt with it and the statistics of their relationships like if they break up and stuff.” Many of the couples did stay together but their relationship was definitely strained and somewhat impacted. A lot drifted apart as well. 

“Listen kid, you’ve always bucked the trend. You have no idea how you’ll react. And my thought is if you really like this alpha and since your face has lit up just talking about him this little.” Stiles blushed more at that thought. “My guess is, you’ll be just fine. You two will work it out and find other ways to have babies when the time comes.”

Stiles jumped up from the rolling chair and pulled his father into a hug. “Thanks dad. I think so too.”

“As long as he’s a good man and treats you well, everything else will work itself out.” 

Stiles realized his father was right. Peter was a good man. And as much as it might be crazy to think, Stiles was fairly positive he was starting to fall in love with him. 

He couldn’t wait to tell the Peter his answer. The omega in him was jumping for joy. He was going to have an alpha – an amazing alpha at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Peter's news rather unexpected? I hadn't read about an alpha being sterile before (not saying it's not out there) so I was definitely trying to go for something different and hopefully I did achieve that. I think some of you were concerned that Peter was hiding something sinister but alas nope - he was just hiding his insecurities of being a true alpha through and through.
> 
> Up next - Peter tells both Talia and Derek about being sterile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update a day early this week. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to do so on Thursday and didn't want you guys to have to wait.

Peter strummed his fingers on his thighs. He wasn’t usually an anxious person but right now, his nerves were through the roof. He was anxious for Talia to arrive since he had told her that he needed to talk to her. She suggested the walkway near the waterfront that held benches where they could sit and talk somewhat privately. And he agreed to the location since he didn’t want any unsuspecting ears listening in to his conversation with his sister. It had been hard enough telling Stiles. 

The alpha stared out into the water which was pretty enough but the color was not an awe-inspiring blue tone, it was grayer but it did glisten in the sun so the area did make for a pretty location. The calmness of the lake might just be enough to aid his nerves in relaxing. 

He hummed as he looked at the time on his phone. Talia should be arriving shortly which gave Peter just enough time for his nerves to be jumpy as he thought about what Stiles will decide in regards to Peter being his alpha.

Part of him is convinced the boy will agree. He appeared happy with the notion and his honey suckle scent wafted through the air. His reactions and fragrance told Peter; the omega was on board even if he had some slight hesitancies. 

He truly wants to believe that Stiles will be clear headed when deciding and not make any rash decisions. He doesn’t want the boy to agree just because he is afraid of what might happen if he doesn’t. Granted, he understood if the teenager did but he wants….

The alpha sighed as he blew air out of his mouth. Hell, coming back to Beacon Hills was supposed to help him get away from life for a while, not immediately get swept right back into it. The familiarity was supposed to be cathartic and yet there was something else that pulled him back that he wasn’t expecting.

Stiles was definitely not something Peter was looking for but yet, here the boy made a beeline to his heart almost immediately. He is still a little worried about not being able to give the boy a child but he hopes to hell when and if Stiles says yes for Peter being his alpha, it means that he really wants Peter. That Peter isn’t a consolation prize. Otherwise, he doesn’t know if his heart could take it.

He doesn’t believe Stiles would necessarily do that or at least on purpose but his brain keeps going back to that idea. Somehow, he has to convince himself that whatever relationship he and Stiles will have, it will be fantastic. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Talia called out between ragged breaths. She must have run all the way over here. “Cora wanted my opinion on something and it took longer than expected.” 

“It’s fine.” He squinted in her direction as the other alpha took a seat next to him. “Thanks for meeting me.” 

Talia crossed her legs and turned to face Peter. “So, you wanted to talk?” Peter nodded his head. “I know we’re still trying to mend things so thanks for reaching out to me.”

Yep, he and his sister may not have seen eye to eye for years but he can tell she is being sincere right now. “Well, I wanted to ensure that you were aware of a couple of things.”

Her eyes narrowed almost in concern. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I… um, well, you probably won’t believe it.” He almost can’t believe that he offered himself to Stiles. “I offered to be an alpha to an omega.”

Talia closed her eyes for a moment and then flicked a piece of dirt off her right knee. “I don’t understand. You’re coming off a relationship and I didn’t think you had met anyone you were interested in.”

“It was rather quick and unexpected. It wasn’t my intention originally but the boy not only needs an alpha in a pinch but I also am really drawn to him.”

“The boy? Okay. Has he agreed and when will I meet this omega that has got you so smitten so quickly?”

Peter chortled. That was accurate – Stiles sure had gotten him smitten rather quickly. “I gave him some time to mull it over and you already know him.”

Peter could almost see the lightbulb going off in his sister’s head when she figured out who Peter was referring to. “Stiles?”

“Yep.” Peter toyed with his fingers to allow his sister to ruminate the news.

‘I hadn’t realized you knew him all that well and Derek…. he is okay with this?” 

The alpha wrestled his fingers apart and looked over at Talia. “Yes, he’s on board and yes, Stiles and I are both still getting to know each other but...” Hell, it works. He doesn’t know why for sure but he knows without a doubt he is drawn to the omega. “Even though he’s caught behind the eight ball right now, I believe he wants to be with me for the right reasons.”

Talia smoothed out an unruly hair that made its way across her left cheek. Taking a deep breath, she spoke once more. “The boy definitely doesn’t have many options, that’s for sure. And you’ll be happy and Stiles will be happy? Sorry, still trying to put my head around this.”

Peter reached over grabbed his sister’s hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. “If he says yes, I do believe we’ll both be very happy. I’m doing this because I want to. Not because I have to.”

The other alpha appeared relieved. “He’s a good boy. I do want to see him happy and not be forced to do something. I just…” Her bottom lip trembled so lightly.

Peter knew his sister. He could tell she had doubts. Maybe she thought Peter wasn’t good enough for Stiles. Or perhaps, she was worried that Stiles would get hurt. Yes, the two of them were on the way of piecing back together their brother/sister relationship but there was still a lot of open wounds as well and trust would probably take some time. 

“Talia…” Peter paused, “I know you may have concerns and trust me, I harbor a few myself. I can’t guarantee it’s going to be all roses but I can tell you, I do like him and my intention is to make him as happy as I can. And If I ever hurt him for any reason, after Derek and his father, you have my permission to punch me in the face.” 

She laughed as she squeezed his hand back in return. “Thank you. I think maybe you two will fit well get together. I am happy that Stiles has found an alpha that he will feel good about.”

Peter grinned. “I do have something else to tell you.”

They decided to walk around the waterfront as Peter admitted his true reason of breaking up with Sharon. It wasn’t easy telling his sister he was sterile – besides from Stiles, Sharon, and the doctor, no one knew. It was a secret that he did keep heavily guarded. 

He wasn’t particularly ashamed, just more embarrassed then anything. Alphas are seen as viral and are expected to keep their heritage going. And since Peter can’t, he sees himself as a complete failure. He sees himself as lacking for what an omega will want. 

Talia didn’t say much and just allowed to him talk and perhaps that was what he needed – someone to just talk with and get it all out. Maybe they haven’t been close in a while and are still trying to mend their relationship but she was there for him today. 

And he truly appreciated it when she didn’t call him out when he shed a few tears on her shoulder as she pulled him into a hug. 

 

The alpha took a deep breath when he entered into Derek’s apartment. He was already wrung out after speaking with Talia but he still had to talk with Derek. He assumed that at some point Stiles would seek out Derek so he realized he could not keep the boy out the loop.

After he shut the door, he noted his nephew was engrossed in some of his text books – no doubt fully immersed into learning. He hated to bother him but it was something he had to get off his chest. 

“Hey, Uncle Peter.” The beta glanced up to him with a slightly crooked smile.

“Hey.” He took a seat next to Derek and took a deep inhale. His eyes wandered around the place for a moment. If Stiles agrees for Peter to being his alpha, then he would need to find another place for the two of them. He wouldn’t want to infringe on his nephew’s kindness more than needed and in reality, his place would not big enough for the three of them.

Derek relaxed info the couch as he closed a text book. He probably assumed that Peter wanted to talk and he was right. “Everything okay? Did Stiles turn you down already. I mean I sort of assumed he would talk to me first but…”

Peter laid his hand on his nephew’s shoulder and squeezed. “No, he hasn’t turned me down.” Peter wanted to add yet but he bit his tongue and continued. “I just needed to tell you something before you heard from anyone else.” 

Derek’s facial features contorted somewhat. “Okay…. This sounds a little ominous. Are you okay? Wait, did something happen?” The beta’s heartbeat began to escalate somewhat.

“No, relax. Everyone is fine. I just needed to let you know the reason why Sharon and I broke up and why I believed I would not be a good enough alpha for Stiles or for anyone for that matter.” 

“Okay.” Derek turned slightly to face Peter. 

He inhaled once more. “I…fuck, it doesn’t get any easier. I’m sterile. I broke up with Sharon because I could never give her babies. I can’t get any omega pregnant. I can never give Stiles what he’ll truly want. Can you now see why I didn’t want to be an alpha to an omega?” 

Peter said it all in one breath. If he hadn’t cried earlier with Talia, he may have started balling at the moment. 

Derek stared back at him for a few moments not saying anything. He couldn’t blame him; it was hard to find the right words when someone tells you something like that. Yes, he could see pity wafting from Derek like he did from Talia but he tried not to dwell on that part. 

“Sorry, don’t know what to say except that I’m sorry.”

“There’s not much to say. I wanted you to know since I assume Stiles will probably talk to you.” 

The response caused Derek to smile awkwardly. “Yep, the kid is an open book. Not sure if it will make you feel better but I don’t think that makes you less than an alpha and I am positive Stiles will feel the same way.”

It was Peter’s turn to smile a little. “Thank you, Derek. However, I do believe it will take me a while to believe that I am not a failure alpha but…” He held up his hand when he sensed Derek was about to interrupt and put in his two cents. 

“I do agree that Stiles does not see me any less than. “He didn’t even have to smell the boy – he knew the teen was genuine and didn’t care about Peter being sterile Didn’t make things much easier on how he felt about himself regarding in being capable of breeding but it definitely helped overall knowing someone could overlook what he saw as a flaw. 

“Good. He can be a needy, overwhelming brat but he has a good heart.” 

Peter released his hand from Derek’s shoulder realizing he might have ended up using the grip as more of a reassurance for him than his nephew. “I can tell.” He decided to change the subject. “Any new news on your dating life?”

His nephew’s face lit up. The boy evidently had found something good with Jordan. He was happy for him and as he listened to his nephew gush about the fine deputy, he realized as well that perhaps he was about to be happy once more himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking this fic will probably wrap up around 30-33 chapters.
> 
> Up next - Sterek friendship feels.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek friendship feels now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys like it too.

Derek leaned back on his Camaro as he drunk in the different smells and odors that assaulted him. Watching the teenagers exit the school reminded him that he didn’t miss high school. At all!

There were too many cliques and different groupings of people. He could already pick out the cool kids from the outcasts. He already knew by watching by the way they acted who were the alphas and the omegas. The betas were a little harder to decipher but he was fairly positive that he picked them out from the crowd as well. 

Yep, school hadn’t changed much and Derek was grateful he was done with that part of his life and he assumed Stiles was looking forward to graduating as well. Despite the boy’s pretense of telling Derek everything, the teen didn’t say much about how he was treated in school. The beta always hoped for the best but he assumed that Stiles was probably leered at least because of his dynamic. Teenage alphas were notorious for not keeping their dicks in their pants so omegas like Stiles probably got propositioned frequently. 

Derek cocked his head to the side as he finally noticed said gangly boy exiting the school. He was walking next to the McCall boy. Stiles liked him enough but Derek was not a big fan of his. He always felt the alpha took Stiles for granted and Derek didn’t like that at all but Stiles always saw the best in people so Derek usually kept his mouth shut in regards to Scott.

The omega’s eyes met Derek’s and his whole face beamed like a bright ray of sunshine. He waved at the beta like a spastic butterfly which caused Derek to laugh. He noted him saying good bye to Scott and watched him stumble over his own feet as he approached Derek.

“Hey, what are you doing here? This is a surprise.”

“Wanted to take you to get some frozen yogurt.” And talk to him. He wanted to gauge how he was feeling about his uncle and bring up the Jordan thing.

His smile widened even more. “Cool. Yummy. I’ll get my Jeep and meet you there.”

Stiles began to turn when Derek interrupted. “Nah, I’ll drive. I’ll drop you back later.”

“Awesome sauce.” Stiles evidently didn’t need to be told twice since he took no time at all to reach around Derek to open the car door. 

They had barely left the parking lot when Stiles reached over to take control of the radio and Derek immediately batted his hand away.

“Ow.”

“That hardly hurt.” He stared at the boy for a moment. “My car. My radio.”

The boy hunched back in the seat and quickly stuck his tongue out. Derek shook his head – yep, he was being brattish today. 

Once Stiles was banished from the radio, the kid began tapping his fingers on the window while his other hand glided across the dashboard, almost like he was petting it. Once he was done with that motion, he appeared to be feeling up the leather seats.

“What the hell are you doing?”

‘What?” He asked puzzled. “It’s no surprise I fidget and well, it’s been a long time since you let me ride in your car.”

And yep that was an accurate statement. “Can you blame me? I was cleaning up gummy bear vomit for weeks after you puked.” It was a sticky fucking mess so yep Derek banned Stiles from his precious car. 

“Well…. And I still disagree with Guinness Book of World Records. I firmly believe I did in fact stuff the most gummy bears in a mouth at one time.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

The omega huffed evidently disagreeing. 

The yogurt shop wasn’t too far away from the high school so it didn’t take long for them to get there. Stiles had bounded out of the car like an excited toddler and made a beeline to the shop.

Derek was slightly disgusted as he watched the teen dump topping upon topping over his frozen creation. He slightly hoped the talk of vomiting gummy bears from earlier would have deterred the boy from throwing those on but it didn’t. In fact, he paired them with some gummy worms. Hell, this time it maybe Derek that pukes in his car. 

They found a table neat the back after Derek paid for his simple sundae and Stiles monstrosity but the teen declared it a masterpiece. Derek highly disagreed. 

The beta ate his birthday cake flavored yogurt as Stiles mixed in his different ingredients since he stated everything was at the top and needed to be distributed evenly. 

The teenager finally took a bite and let out a moan. “Delicious.” He licked the spoon and spoke before taking the next swallow. “So, are we here for you to talk to me about Peter.” 

“Yes and something else as well.” Derek took his napkin and wiped away some fudge sauce that made its way onto his chin. “You don’t have to tell me your decision but I’m here if you need to talk about anything.” 

His eyes stayed focused on Stiles as the omega spooned more of his frozen treat into his mouth. He placed the utensil down while his tongue darted across his lips. “Would you be okay if I was with your uncle? I mean you wouldn’t be weirded out or anything?” 

It would be hard not to be but Derek could see the larger picture. Stiles needed an alpha but he could also see how the two of them were compatible. “I would be okay for the most part. I just don’t want to hear about all the intimate details like when you lose your virginity or something.” 

Stiles produced a pointed glare. “Dude, like that will ever happen. Of course, I’ll have to give you a play by play when my cherry gets popped, duh!” 

Derek glanced around the shop to verify no one overheard what Stiles said since the boy’s voice was slightly elevated. “Stiles! I’m not going to want to hear about my uncle doing the dirty deed with you. Just no, it’s ew.” 

“Oh my God Der! It will be a life changing moment for me and you won’t want to hear about it.” The boy practically pouted into his snack. 

The beta did everything not to roll his eyes. The boy could be infuriating but he also could never say no to him. “Fine.” He mumbled under his breath. When the day comes, he’ll just make sure he has trash bin nearby to yack in.

“You’re the best Derek Hale.” He smiled goofily.

“I know.”

“Snug beta.” 

Stiles plopped a gummy worm form his bowl and sucked the fudge sauce off of it before placing it in his mouth. “I think your uncle is really cool and hot so I’m glad you’re on board. I just hope it’s not because you don’t want to knock me up.” 

“Jesus Stiles. Inside voice.” The tips of Derek’s ears reddened when he realized someone definitely could have overheard that. “Stiles, yes, it’s not my first choice but that’s not the reason. I really do think you guys would be great together.” 

“Awesome. Glad you’re cool with it. What else did you want to share with me?” 

Derek stared now at this empty bowl. He had nothing to distract himself with now. Maybe it was better – to just rip off the bandage. “I’m going out on a date… with a guy.”

“Derek!” Stiles practically shouted which caused some random woman to hush the omega. “You like boys and never told me?”

“Because it only happened a few times in high school. It just never seemed like a big deal especially since I never was with a guy again.”

“High School? And you didn’t tell me?”

The boy seemed a little offended. “Stiles, you were ten so yes I never said anything.”

The teen chewed on his bottom lip contemplating that before speaking once more. “Is he an alpha or an omega?”

“Alpha.” It was harder to say Jordan than Derek thought it would be.

The omega spooned up some frozen yogurt and Derek couldn’t understand how he didn’t have a tummy ache yet.” You are so going to bottom Derek. Oh my God, you have to tell me like if it hurts.”

“No way Stiles. I’m not sharing that with you.” The kid maybe an open book but Derek was not. “And remember you’re an omega so you’re built differently.” 

“So… I still want to know if it hurts.”

Derek shook his head. “Just no Stiles! “He paused. “Listen Stiles, the alpha I’m going to go on the date with is Jordan.”

Stiles stopped eating and focused his honey brown eyes onto Derek. “Parrish?”

“Yes, he was the one I fooled around with in school. I had pushed that memory so far down into the past that I almost didn’t remember. Then I happened to run into him the other day and I realized things weren’t going to work out between you two and….”

The teen still stared back at Derek and he couldn’t quite tell how he felt about hearing this. His scent hadn’t changed but he was quiet and a quiet Stiles means something is up. 

“Please say something Stiles. If you don’t want me seeing him, I won’t. I know you weren’t that sold on him but I truly believe he was just giving into more of his instincts than he should of. And if I find out that was not the case, I would drop him in a heartbeat. “

The omega picked up his spoon again and swirled what was left of the contents in the bowl. “Don’t think I ever heard you say so much in one breath.”

Derek snorted. “I want you to be okay this. He even said he would talk to you. And seriously, if you don’t like it, I won’t pursue him.”

And Derek meant that. Yes, he was interested in rekindling things with Jordan but not at the expense of his friendship with Stiles. He was much more important. 

Stiles reclined back in the seat. “I would be a total dick if I said don’t date him. You seem really into him. I appreciate you coming to me though.”

“Of course, as I mentioned, I want you to be okay with me dating him.” 

The teen smirked. “Well, you’re okay with me being with your uncle. How can I stand in the way of your happiness?”

“Thank you.” Derek felt relief pulse through his body. He had leaned towards Stiles being on board but he wasn’t absolutely positive. 

“Just…” The boy paused as he looked at the yogurt that was more soup at this point dripping from his spoon. “Promise me, if he ends up like being like Braeden, you won’t put up with him. You deserve to be happy Derek Hale and to be with someone who will treat you right. Somebody who knows what you need and doesn’t cross any lines.”

The beta grinned back at his best friend. The boy was always looking out for him and he was the one person who knew him like the back of his hand. He knew where the boy was coming from especially with his experience with Jordan – the omega would have seen a lot of alpha tendencies and thoughts from the deputy which he would have deduced that the man was very similar to Braeden. That he wouldn’t know when to stop being an alpha sometimes. That Derek doesn’t need an alpha one hundred percent of the time. 

Derek reached over the table to grab Stiles hand. He squeezed gently around his palm and fingers. “I promise. I truly believe that he’s different but if not, I will leave him.”

“Good but if he doesn’t treat you right, I get dibs to throw pie or something sticky in his face.” 

Chuckling, “agreed. You can have first dibs messy up his face.”

Stiles hummed and let Derek continue to hold his hand. “Guess, we’re both going to be happy. Can you drop me back to my place for a moment and then take me to yours?”

The beta noted a slight spark behind the kid’s eyes. He was up to something. “How about I take you back to your Jeep and then I can make myself scarce for a bit?”

“Thanks Der. That would be awesome.” His smile crossed his face. “Maybe just a few hours?”

“Anything for you.” 

And maybe, Derek would just take the time and go by the sheriff’s station to see a certain deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Stiles tells Peter his answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the Steter feels.

Stiles barely kept to the speed limit once Derek dropped him off back at his vehicle. 

Arriving home, the teen had breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed his dad’s car was not parked out front. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his old man, he just didn’t want time taken away from going to see Peter. He wanted to grab the item he came home for, verify that he was presentable and then leave. 

However, he did take a quick detour to the kitchen to quench his thirst where he eyed the note his father left for him. He mentioned he would be home around 8:00 and maybe they could have a late dinner together. It would be perfect timing - it would provide Stiles with more than enough time to spend with Peter.

He booked it upstairs and checked out his reflection in the bathroom vanity. He sprayed on some body spray and patted some stray hairs down with water. Part of him wanted to look more presentable but he also realized deep inside, the alpha wouldn’t care what he looked like so he went with it and then plucked the pillow immediately from his closet shelf so he could leave for Peter’s.

Once more, the omega barely kept it to the speed limit as the excitement coursed through his bones. This was it – this was the moment that his life was going to change forever. He was going to enter into a relationship with an alpha who not only wanted him but respected him as well. Someone that he was able to grow fond of in a short matter of time. He was so darn lucky. 

Maybe they still needed to get to know each other more but Stiles felt deep inside that Peter was the right choice for him. Yes, he may have his back to the wall but he truly believes that he would have chosen Peter despite the circumstances. He never has felt this way about anyone before. He truly did have those butterflies flying away in his stomach when thinking about the alpha. 

The teenager clutched the patterned pillow with his right hand on one of the battered corners as he knocked on the apartment door. He took a deep breath trying to prevent himself knocking once more. He didn’t want to appear overly anxious.

He was relieved when the blue-eyed alpha opened the door with a big smile. “Stiles – what a surprise.” 

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. He assumed Peter was anxiously waiting for Stiles to tell him an answer so he figured the alpha was probably relieved that the omega showed up at his door. 

The older man glanced down at the pillow Stiles was clutching and stepped aside. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you alpha.” Stiles managed to eke out through his nerves. “Um, my mom made this for me.” Stiles held up the pillow for Peter to get a better look at it. The fluffy item he called comfort was rapidly falling apart and disintegrating but he was never going to give it up. It was from his mother and it was his. 

“It’s kind of beat up.” He admitted with pride as he showcased a few holes and strings dangly amongst the mismatched patchwork that his mom had sewed together with love all those years ago. “I just can’t give it up.”

He looked at Peter sheepishly, almost embarrassed for a moment. “It’s beautiful darling. I can see this pillow has been much loved.”

“It was.” It is even if it’s not used as much anymore. 

“Let me grab some water and then we can get comfortable.”

“Thank you alpha.” Stiles swooned knowing that Peter knew just what he needed and hadn’t even pressed for an answer. He watched Peter turn and he couldn’t help himself from enjoying the view of the alpha’s fine butt as he walked into the kitchen. He really was one lucky omega. 

Peter came back and sat a bottle of water down on the table beside the sofa. He then took a seat himself. He parted his legs quickly to allow Stiles an opening as he produced a reserved smile. 

The teen tossed the kneeling pillow onto the floor between Peter’s parted legs. Taking a deep inhale, the omega quickly toed off his shoes and knelt down on the squishy item below with his bottom hitting his heals in the process. 

He closed his eyes to draw in the scent of the alpha in front of him. He still had an odor of peaches with some heady musk undertones intermingled. Mostly he smelled content. His fragrance was littered with happiness. And yea, he thinks he’s a big factor in that emotion. 

“Alpha….” Stiles mewled. “I’ve made my decision.” The teen hummed through half closed eyes. The alpha’s scent was so intoxicating and Stiles was rapidly tumbling towards omega space.

Feeling a soft touch on his right cheek, Stiles pried his eyes open. “Darling, I’m glad to hear that but I would prefer for you to be clear headed and coherent before having that conversation. We can wait.”

That was smart he supposes. He should have waited before dropping to his knees but he also was too excited not to share with Peter his answer. “Hmm…. Fine alpha. Want to tell you now.”

The alpha continued to stroke his cheek his index finger. “We’ll try.”

Stiles smiled contentedly. “I want you to be my alpha. I thought about it and I don’t care about anything else.”

Peter’s gentle caress paused and then his finger began to move towards his hair. The older man toyed with a few strands before speaking. “Are you positive? Even if means I can never get you pregnant?” 

Stiles understood that this was not easy for the older man – feeling inadequate. He has experienced his own emotions dealing with inadequacies and it’s never easy. “Yes.” He mumbled as Peter’s ministrations were getting harder to resist to the omega’s instincts of yearning to be put under.

“I… I want you and even if you don’t think so, you’re my Prince Charming.” 

The omega forced his eyes open once more since they had shut again. He yearned to see Peter’s facial expression. The alpha had a broad smile. He evidently believed Stiles.

“Thank you. I want you as well.” His fingers inched towards the back of his neck where he gave a slight squeeze. “Sweetheart, you’re almost under. We’ll talk more when you’re awake.”

‘Yes al..pha.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he said that part out loud or not since he was fairly positive he was no longer in the present. 

 

Stiles thought he heard his name being called in the distant but it didn’t matter, he was comfy and wasn’t going to move. He felt at peace and he smelled something sweet – an odor that was especially fruity but seemed infused with musk. 

Oh, alpha!

The omega breathed in the essence as he felt something light touch his hair. A feather perhaps? Nope! A finger maybe? 

“Sweetheart? Time to come back up.”

The alpha voice penetrated his brain but only slightly. Nope, he was good where he was – he was barely on the conscious side and his knees weren’t aching. He was good nestled between Peter’s legs.

“Don’t wanna…”

“Stiles!” The tone emitted was more demanding. Time to come back.” 

The alpha voice coming from Peter this time was able to ebb more into Stiles head. He flickered his eyes open since he couldn’t resist the command. 

“Good boy.” His hand moved to cusp the back of Stiles nape. “You want to come to sit on me?”

Despite the fogginess clouding his head, Stiles heard what Peter asked clearly and immediately crawled up onto his lap. He straddled him and laid his head on his alpha’s left shoulder since it was too heavy at the moment. 

And yep, Stiles already thought of him as his alpha now. 

“Have some water.” Peter suggested as he brought the water bottle towards Stiles.

The omega lifted his head somewhat to allow the older gentleman to press the opening into Stiles mouth. He swallowed a few sips until Peter took the liquid away. “You don’t want to drink too fast.”

“Thank you alpha.” Stiles managed to say before plopping his head back down onto Peter. 

The man began rubbing some soothe circles on his spine as Stiles tried to get back to himself but it was difficult since he was still so relaxed. Part of him believed that he could stay like this forever. 

Peter was the first to break the silence. “So I suppose I best get to the agency sooner than later to gather the appropriate paperwork. It will be a lot red tape since this is the first time you are being put with an alpha.”

Stiles scrunched his face into the fabric of the alpha’s shirt. That was right – he was almost like a piece of property. The alpha had to sign paperwork in order to become the omega’s legal alpha. And he was right, there will be a lot this time but he learned if they break up for any reason, he is given a grace period to find another alpha and the paperwork is much less involved. 

“I want to make sure we have all our I’s dotted and t’s crossed. Things may have to move at an expedited pace.” He paused. 

Stiles just hummed into Peter’s shoulder. He hated the barbaric law but there wasn’t much he could do about it either. He would just let Peter handle everything. 

“Sweetheart?” The alpha questioned. “You’re being quiet. Is everything okay?”

Mumbling into Peter’s shirt, Stiles just used a one-word response. “Yes.” 

The teen felt a slight tug on the back of his head. “Hey, look at me.” Stiles peeked a glance at Peter. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Oh gosh, he’s making Peter doubt himself now. ‘No alpha. Sorry. It’s just the paperwork stuff. I hate to be seen like a piece of property.”

Peter’s face appeared to be pained. “I know it must be difficult. I assure you no matter what steps I have to take and what the documents say, we are partners. We’ll be equals.” 

That statement made Stiles feel better. He realized Peter wasn’t like a lot of alphas but he was still worried about how their dynamic would really be once everything was official. He appreciated the man letting him know they would be equals but Stiles wasn’t stupid. The alpha in Peter would come out and he will want to be he authoritarian sometimes just like Stiles will yearn for someone to be in control and help guide him. Someone to take care of him. 

“That means a lot but I think we both know that always won’t be true. And I get that. It’s in our nature so I won’t fault you. Guess I still got some anxiousness.”

Peter began his soft caresses on his back once more as he softly hummed. “I suppose that’s true. I promise you that I will be the best alpha I can be and if you ever feel like I am crossing the line, then tell me, okay?”

“And, I’m nervous too but we’ll figure this out together. I truly believe everything will work out beautifully.” 

“Me too.” Stiles grinned and lolled his head again onto Peter. The alpha made an incredible pillow.

He inhaled the sweet smell of Peter that seemed to linger near his throat which almost caused Stiles to slip into omega space once more. However, he forced himself to stay in his present mind since he did need to go home and meet his dad for dinner. Oh his dad….

“Peter?”

“Yes sweetheart?” He questioned in a soothing tone. 

Stiles turned his head so he wasn’t speaking into the alpha’s shoulder. “Dad wants you to come over for dinner. You know the whole get to know you stuff.”

“Should I be scarred?” 

Stiles chuckled. His dad may not be an alpha but he certainly could be intimidating. “I will tell him to stow his weapons. I should be the one who is scared when he starts telling you embarrassing stories about me.” 

Peter snorted while he moved his hand to cup Stiles right cheek. “Of course, I’ll come to dinner and can’t wait to hear everything he has to share about you.” 

“Cool.” Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in Peter once more. Perhaps, he could be a little late going home to have dinner with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Peter has dinner with the Stilinskis.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have read my previous fics realize I always seem to include a dinner scene with Peter going to the Stilinskis so here is the obligatory scene. It goes more smoothly than my past ones.

Peter remembers John Stilinski – maybe not totally but he does have some recollections of the sheriff from when he was in Beacon Hills before. 

He remembers the man being a beta who could be an alpha. The sheriff was stern but accommodating as well. He recollected in wanting to stay in the man’s good graces for fear of what might happen if he didn’t. 

He also knew John was a good man and a loving, devoted father. However, Peter wandered how devoted was he? Would the beta stand in the way of his son’s happiness if he disapproved of Peter? Stiles had tried to reassure the alpha that his dad was totally on board but Peter couldn’t stop having doubts.

Doubts that now hindered him from knocking on the front door of the Stilinski residence. Right now, he felt like a young teenager asking a father if it was okay to date their child. Well, he supposes it was basically correct except for him being a teen. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter finally found the courage to rap his knuckles on the door. He blew out a sigh of relief when the omega was the one who greeted him with a huge smile. 

Peter took in the sight of the boy in front of him. This time he was not wearing a crop top or shorts that were too short that showcased his ass cheeks. Nope, he was dressed in jeans and a navy-blue t-shirt that was currently covered by an apron with the emblazoned words Kiss The Cook right next to a pair of giant red lips. 

Well, he could hardly resist that message. Peter leaned in to just do that. His lips brushed against the sweet honey taste of Stiles mouth. The omega moaned slightly and Peter sensed the boy blushing. 

He pulled away regretfully but he didn’t want to get caught by the boy’s father making out with his son in the foyer. First impressions and all. 

‘Hi alpha.” The boy practically mewled. Peter’s touch was affecting the kid.

“Hello Stiles.” Peter caught a whiff of the food that was cooking. “Smells delicious sweetheart.”

The blush returned. “Thanks. Stereotypical omega. I love to cook.”

“I can’t wait to try it.”

Stiles stepped out of the way to allow Peter inside the rest of the house. He gestured towards the family room area. “Have a seat. Dad is still getting ready. I can get you a drink or something.”

The sofa looked inviting enough but he preferred to be around the boy instead. “Actually, I would love to help out in the kitchen. I know my way around.”

The omega blushed somewhat. “Okay. Everything is mostly done but you can assist with dishing things up.”

“Sounds good.”

He followed the boy into the kitchen where the aromas of food were much stronger. He couldn’t tell yet what was producing the wonderful fragrance into the air but he was itching to find out. 

Once his eyes fell to the counters and stove, his curiosity was answered. The boy had tossed a salad and appeared to have toasted some garlic bread. The water boiling on the stove had noodles and a pan next to it was bubbling with some kind of red sauce. 

“It’s just simple spaghetti but the marinera is a recipe from my mom. I can’t tell you the ingredients or may have to kill you.” The boy laughed as he elbowed Peter in the arm.

“Now Stiles, I believe that’s my job.” A stern but familiar voiced echoed from behind Peter.

“John.” Peter acknowledged as he stuck his hand out to shake his hand. “It’s been a while.”

The beta’s shake was firm with the underlying grasp of don’t hurt my boy or I’ll hurt you. “it has. You look good. Not too much different from the last time I saw you.”

Peter appraised the sheriff in front of him. The man was older and wore more wrinkles. He looked more tired but it was probably more from his line of work than years. All in all, the man gleamed happiness and hadn’t changed a whole lot.

“And you as well John.”

“Okay, pleasantries are done. Let’s eat.” The omega chimed in. 

Peter assisted with setting the table but Stiles wanted to take charge in serving the food. He didn’t want to assume or make the boy feel obligated in doing so but he appeared to be happy taking over. He mentioned under his breath there were some omega instincts that he couldn’t deny so he didn’t mind waiting on both Peter and his father.

The alpha ate the noodles quicker than he thought he would. The secret sauce was delicious. “This marinara tastes absolutely amazing Stiles.” 

The boy sitting across from him keened. “Thanks alpha.”

“So Peter, what exactly is it that you do for a living?” The sheriff asked as he wiped the corner of his mouth a napkin.

“Dad! Can’t we get through the rest of dinner first before the interrogation?”

“Absolutely not.” Peter was positive he saw the man wink when he responded. He was having fun at his kid’s expense.

Peter finished chewing some salad before answering. “Actually, I am a lawyer. I’ve taken a sabbatical to come back here. I originally came home to figure out what I was going to do next but your son has put a lovely monkey wrench in those plans.” 

He had assumed he would go back to lawyering but didn’t know when or where. He would relocate to where ever Stiles wanted to go but he had a succinct feeling the omega wouldn’t want to venture too far from his dad and his home.

“Sound like an interesting career. Defense or prosecution? “The man paused looking over at his son. “And one that pays well.” 

Peter held back a chuckle. Evidently it was important to John that his son had an alpha who could provide for him but from the scowl on Stiles face, the boy didn’t think he needed to be taken care of financially. 

“Yes, it pays handsomely. Stiles wouldn’t need to work but I’m sure his mind would get bored otherwise. “Stiles smiled at Peter. “And I’m at prosecutor and damn good at my job.” 

“Yes, that’s my alpha!” Stiles cheered which caused both them to focus on him. His face flushed. “Just saying.”

Peter grinned as he slowly swirled some more noodles on his fork. “Which does remind we do have to figure out where we’ll be living.”

Derek’s apartment was way too small for the three of them and not to mention awkward. Besides his nephew appeared to be getting his own alpha. Also, it would depend on what and where Stiles wanted to attend school. The proximity to his father. He hadn’t even asked that omega about that. Fuck.

“I mean I don’t know what plans you have for college or such.” Peter spoke quickly. 

The teen swiped at this bottom lip and glanced over to his dad before, maybe looking for some guidance before focusing back onto Peter. “Um, I want to go. Not a lot of choices for omegas. Guess, I’m not totally sure yet.”

John cleared his throat. ‘Education is important to Stiles but as he mentioned, he is rather limited as to where he can attend school so I guess you would say, he’s still weighing his options.”

Peter nodded. It wasn’t right but it was the reality of the world. There were universities that were targeted for omegas. They could attend other institutions but it was extremely difficult to be admitted. Peter could probably pull a few strings for the boy due to this lawyer cloud but he assumed Stiles would want to be admitted based on his own merit. 

“That’s understandable. You have time to make a decision and whatever you choose, I’ll support you.” 

“Thank you alpha.”

John snickered around his garlic bread. “I’ve never seen this kid so well mannered.”

“Dad? That’s…” He huffed indigently. “That’s so not true. I can be very polite and well mannered.” 

Peter waved his hand. “It’s fine either way. I’m not pursuing you for your manners.” 

The response caused the boy to smile. “Now stop distracting Peter dad. We need to get through dinner so we can get to the apple pie I made.”

Now that was an idea that the alpha could get on board with. He was a sucker for sweets.

“Fine, then I’m breaking out the baby pictures after dinner.”

“Oh my God, Dad! No!”

The blush that covered Stiles was beautiful. So far the evening was going better than Peter had thought.

Once Peter inhaled his slice of pie (okay, he took a second piece with extra ice cream but he will deny it until his grave), they made their way to the family room where as promised John broke out family photo albums.

The boy was mortified but the omega was a truly adorable baby. He wore pudgy cheeks and only had a few wisps of hair on his head. The pic did give Peter a pang of remorse that he wouldn’t be able to give Stiles a baby of his own but he tried to tamp down that moment so he could relish this evening with the Stilinskis.

Peter was grateful that John seemed at ease with him and didn’t appear to have any issues with Peter becoming Stiles alpha. They spoke easily and by the end of the night, he could sense approval wafting from John.

Peter had a feeling that Stiles would have gone through with the paring without his father’s approval but he suspects that boy craved his father’s blessing so knowing they have it, should make things run much smoother

Once the evening wrapped up, the sheriff bid goodnight stating he had an early shift in the morning as he gave his son a look of don’t stay up all night.

Stiles melted into the sofa after his dad retreated upstairs and didn’t speak until the bedroom door was shut. “So...” He grasped his hands together. “I guess that went well.” 

“I think as good as suspected. I was a little nervous your dad may not approve or not like me.” All in all, he feels likes he’s a likable person but when it comes to an omega parent, all bets are off – no one is good enough for their child. 

“He’s fairly chill and he knows I need an alpha.” He blew out his breath. “That kind of sounded wrong He wouldn’t just like you, just because I need an alpha.” 

Peter understood what the boy meant. “Thank you for saying that but yes, I tend to believe if your father had an issue, he would not bite his tongue.”

The omega slightly turned to face the alpha. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

The boy’s honey brown eyes flickered down to his lap and then back to Peter. His tongue darted out in nervousness. “Alpha, can I kiss you?” The teenager hesitated as his cheeks turned shade of pink. “I’ve only kissed one other.”

Peter preened deep inside. The boy yearned to kiss him and he was ready to oblige despite the nervousness wafting from the omega’s scent. He assumed Jordan was the one he had kissed previously so Peter was definitely anxious to provide the kid a different memory – a moment that he will cherish for eternity. He could relish this evening knowing he was kissed by his alpha. 

“I would love nothing more.” Peter spoke and immediately took the lead due to Stiles inexperience as well as his nervousness. He leaned towards the omega who met him halfway. 

The alpha cocked his head to the right as Stiles mirrored his position to the left. He noted the boy closed his eyes and pursed his lips somewhat. Peter couldn’t wait to taste and savior the sweetness of Stiles and then to plunge into his welcoming mouth. 

Feeling the boy’s lips on his own was more breathtaking than Peter thought was possible. He has kissed before but never has the action ever caused electricity to run through his body. He had been giddy with Sharon but with Stiles – this was a whole other ballgame. The omega caused the alpha to almost tremble with an emotion he had realized he never felt before. 

Pushing his tongue into the wetness of Stiles mouth and hearing the boy groan, Peter realized without a doubt, he was already head over heels for the young boy. He had been concerned that he rushed to volunteer to be the boy’s alpha due to the extenuating circumstances but if he had any doubts, they were squashed at this moment.

Peter pulled out to catch a breath and to get on a grip on the emotions that were flooding his brain and body. He didn’t want to rush Stiles so he had to find a way to take back control before things got out of hand.

“Alpha…” The boy mewled through swollen, wet red lips. 

Fuck, it was going to be hard to stay in control with an already wrecked looking omega sitting next to him. 

“Sweetheart….” Peter whispered and tried to discreetly palm the erection that was forming under his pants. “I think it might be best if we continue this another time when your father isn’t upstairs and we’ve talked about how slow or fast you want to take things.”

Stiles didn’t seem discouraged with what Peter said. His scent still carried his sweet honey and ginger fragrance underlined by arousal. “Suppose you’re right.”

The boy licked his bottom lip and it took all of Peter’s control to not place his thumb on the boy’s cherry red lip so he could feel the swipe of the tongue across his digit. 

Fighting the urge, the alpha rose up. “I’ll want to take you on a proper date before this escalates any further.” 

“Okay, I can’t wait.”

And really, Peter couldn’t wait either. He hadn’t been this excited in years. He had someone he could see spending the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had another idea for a fic pop in my head. I think I may give you guys a taste next week to see if I should continue. It would be another A\B\O Steter fic. Can't seem to get enough of them LOL. If you guys are screaming for more, than I'll probably post this one more frequently (I've written to chapter 26 so just four more to go).
> 
> Next up - Derek is feeling anxious but everything woks out well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'll post twice next week but I didn't write as much as I wanted so I am a little nervous of getting ahead with my posting schedule.
> 
> I was looking forward to having a nice birthday weekend but instead preparing for a hurricane. If any of you are in Dorian's path, please stay safe.
> 
> This chapter focuses mainly on Derek and Jordan.

Derek scrubbed his hand over his face and exhaled. He strolled his apartment in nervousness. It really shouldn’t be a big deal but yet it was. 

“Derek, relax.” Cora said in a calm tone. “Not sure why you are so worried.”

He gave his sister a pointed look. “Um, maybe because I want my best friend and my boyfriend to get a long.” They both said they talk to each other and Stiles mentioned he didn’t want to stand in the way of Derek’s happiness but … but what if the omega is still really put off with the alpha? Could Derek still date the man knowing Stiles can’t stand him?

Feeling a soft squeeze on his bicep, Derek noted Cora had approached him. “It’s going to be fine. Stiles is not that unreasonable. He wants you to be happy. If anything, he’ll bitch Jordan out to say his peace and then welcome him to the Hale family.”

Derek chuckled at the thought and the vision of Stiles berating the alpha. The kid would definitely do that. “You’re right. Maybe I am overacting a little. And you came over to talk to me and here I am, acting all crazy.”

She waved her hand and proceeded to make herself cozy on the sofa. “It’s fine. I showed up unannounced. It’s not a big deal.” 

The younger alpha twisted a curl with her fingers that had fallen delicately on her shoulder. “Cora?” Derek asked now wondering what was up with his sister.

The dramatic eye rolled followed. He may only be a beta but his sister for some reason still couldn’t resist his tone when he spoke to her. Perhaps it was more of an older brother thing. 

“Fine. I’ve started seeing someone new and maybe have some doubts.”

Derek approached his sister and sat next to her. “Hey, if they are hurting you or something…” He realized the alpha could take care of yourself and hold her own but he was ready to knock someone out if they laid their hand on his baby sister.

She elbowed Derek playfully. “Seriously? It’s not like that Der. It’s more…. How do I say this? I guess it’s more I’m not sure if I can tell if they are the right one and if I want to go all in if that makes sense?”

Her eyes focused on a dangling thread from the hem of her shirt before glancing at Derek. “You don’t usually do things half assed. And sense when have you worried about dating someone more than casually?”

Derek was starting to put the pieces together. His sister must already be in deep and just wants some reassurances that is okay to really be with someone. 

“I don’t know. I guess this time it is different.” Her face lit up with a wide smile. 

“Stiles always tells me you would feel butterflies in your stomach when you found the one.” 

Cora shifted her body to look at the beta more squarely. “Do you?”

Derek didn’t even hesitate. “I believe so. I didn’t know that I would but yes with Jordan, I get butterflies.” 

The younger alpha rose up with a stretch towards the ceiling. “Thanks bro. You helped. I’m going to get going so you can get back to worrying about this chat between Jordan and Stiles.” 

“Hey and remember, I’m always here to talk for whatever reason.”

“I know Der.” She drifted towards the door. “I got someone to see.”

Derek waved to his sister. He was glad she appeared happy but he also wondered who was causing such feelings for her. She didn’t seem to forthcoming but as long as she was happy and the person she was dating treated her well, then he wouldn’t push for more info now. 

Within fifteen minutes of Cora leaving, Jordan, Stiles, and Peter arrived which meant Derek didn’t have much time to worry about how the afternoon was going to go. 

The betta had taken a seat on the couch with Jordan sitting rather closely to him. Stiles made himself comfortable on a recliner across from them almost appraising the gentleman at the same time. 

Peter had excused himself to the kitchen which Derek appreciated. This was definitively a conversation the three of them needed to have alone but he was relieved his uncle was nearby just in case Stiles lost his shit for any reason. The omega had grown calmer over the years but if Jordan happened to say something that got under the kid’s skin, it was possible he could potentially overreact. 

Derek glanced back and forth between the alpha and the omega and neither appeared to be taking the initiative to start talking. Jordan came across as more relaxed since he had his legs crossed and was sitting back into the sofa cushions. Stiles on the other hand, had his arms crossed in more of a defensive manner and seemed a little more ill at ease but yet his honey scent was strong so Derek assumed he wasn’t too of kilter at the moment. 

“So…” Derek tried cutting the tension. 

Jordan tentatively smiled and began speaking. “I guess I acted like a total controlling alpha dick towards you and I’m sorry that I let all my alphness out.”

The man seemed sincere to Derek so he hoped Stiles would concur.

The omega looked Jordan up and down with a brow crease, almost like his brain was absorbing everything that was just relayed. “Yes, you did and I didn’t appreciate it.” The boy paused as he bit his right thumb cuticle. “Apology accepted. Peter…” He called out. “Can you take me for ice cream now?” 

“What?” Both Derek and Jordan questioned in unison.

Derek’s mouth was hanging open. How was the omega not preaching how omegas don’t need some alpha to take control of their lives? Why wasn’t he throwing the book at Jordan and trying to squash all the stereotypes? Did an alien being take over his best friend?

Peter made an appearance and sidled up to the teen.

“Umm, Stiles, that’s all you want to say?” Derek questioned still disbelieving.

The boy scrunched up his face and eyed Jordan once more. “I’ve known Jordan a long time. I have seen him interact with different dynamics before and hadn’t ever saw him act differently. I’m going to believe he was having an off night or you just really thought that I was an omega who needed an alpha in that way.”

Stiles stood and looped his arm around Peter’s, “and if you hurt my best friend, I’ll sic my alpha on you.” 

Jordan muffled a laugh as he side-eyed Peter and immediately closed his mouth. “Understood. Thanks Stiles.” 

The teen nodded his head. “Shall we Peter?” They started making their way to the door when the omega paused, “Der, remember to call me later. I need to know if it’s going to hurt.”

“Stiles!” Derek’s ears turned red. “I already told you I’m not divulging my sex life with you.’ He mumbled in embarrassment.

“Der…ek! I need to know.” The teen practically begged.

His uncle opened the door, “come on sweetheart. Let’s get ice cream.” 

Derek appreciated his uncle coming in for the save but he also knew Stiles would be relentless in his search for information. He would hound Derek until the beta caved and told him about what it was like having sex with Jordan. 

“But Peter…”

The alpha encouraged Stiles out the door, perhaps it was more of a shove. “Let them be sweetheart.” 

Once his uncle got the omega passed the threshold, Derek wasted no time closing the door behind them. 

“Well,” Jordan sighed with a crooked smile. “That went better than I thought.”

Derek was thinking the same thing. It was out of character for the boy but for the time being he would take what Stiles said at face value. He would believe that Stiles was okay with the apology. 

“It sure did. Guess he’s okay.” The beta frowned somewhat. “Sorry that you had to come over here for something that quick.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” The alpha took a step near Derek rather confidently. “I had feeling if you didn’t get his blessing, you wouldn’t feel comfortable moving forward.” 

He wasn’t lying.

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you again.” The alpha practically purred and Derek was ready to do more than just kiss. He was anxious to fall to his knees and inhale that cock that he can still almost savior on his lips from all those years ago. 

His body trembled as Jordan leaned in. He was definitely weak for the man. 

The beta instantly felt Jordan’s right hand on his waist the same time his lips came into contact with his own. Fuck, the man had a succulent almost robust taste that lingered on his lips. 

Derek moaned into Jordan’s mouth as he tilted in towards the alpha in order to make contact with the other’s hard chest. Heat was radiating off the other man – whether he ran hot or was just aroused as Derek, he didn’t know or didn’t care. He just yearned to have the sensation of the other pressed against his body.

Yes, Derek wanted some friction on his throbbing cock. Hell, he was craving for the alpha to bend him over but mostly, he just ached to have Jordan touch him. To just have the closeness of his body to his. 

The beta tried to relax a little to allow the alpha to take the lead but it was proving more and more difficult. His erection was beginning to be painful and he was ready to shove his tongue down Jordan’s throat. But this is what he needed – he thirsted for someone else to take control. 

Finally, Jordan parted his lips with his tongue and Derek groaned as he felt the alpha enter into his wet, hot mouth. As the swirling and mashing commenced, the other man slid his hand down to Derek’s crotch.

Derek almost jumped at the touch. He was so sensitive and on a hair trigger right now. It wasn’t going much for him to explode.

Jordan eased his tongue out and nibbled at Derek’s bottom lip. He breathed out and whispered. “Are you going to cum just from me palming your dick through your pants?’

Maybe he should be embarrassed but yes. “Yes.” He mumbled.

“Hell, that’s hot. Well then, cum for me baby.”

And really it shouldn’t have been than hot when Jordan rolled the term of endearment off his lips but it was. 

The alpha palmed him a few more times as he arched in towards Derek’s mouth for another kiss and the beta was done. He closed his eyes in bliss as the orgasm tore through his body. He jerked as he felt the hotness soak the front of his underwear. 

Once more, briefly, he wondered if he should feel embarrassed for cumming so easily but yet he felt so high right now he didn’t care. The alpha cooed and praised Derek. And he was grateful the Jordan appeared to be keeping the beta upright at the moment. 

The endorphin rush almost seemed alien to him – a different sensation that has washed over him that he hasn’t experienced in past relationships. And it was definitely something he wanted to relive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Stiles tells Peter what he wants for his birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> As promised - a sneak peak of my newest fic.
> 
> Stiles glanced at his phone to check the time – just after 5:00. It was perfect, the Uber he called would be arriving soon and he couldn’t wait. He wanted to go home to rest and be comfortable. In reality, he just wanted be away from work. Not that he didn’t enjoy his job working at the museum. He just got bored taking tickets and giving out directions to the various exhibits all day. Sometimes, he just craved for something more stimulating. 
> 
> He shifted on his sore feet as he watched various vehicles drive by. He was laser focused on catching the Toyota Corella as soon as it pulled up because now, he had to pee. And he so didn’t want to walk back up all the steps to the museum. Once he climbed the steps, he would have to walk to the back to the employee entrance. Nope, his bladder would have to wait – the little goblin that was only the size of dang strawberry growing inside of him already liked to wreak havoc with his bladder. 
> 
> The little impish shit but yet his dad would say that Stiles deserved fit or all the turmoil that he put his father through growing up (and still does). Yep, his dad would say payback and karma. And he totally hates karma – ten weeks and Stiles already felt fatter and was fairly sure his feet were becoming swollen. 
> 
> Allison claims from here to the end of the earth that Stiles doesn’t appear any differently. She says the opposite. She proclaims the omega is glowing. Stiles disagrees whole heartedly. No, he sees a an exhausted looking, pale and nauseated person who doesn’t know what the hell he is doing half the time.
> 
> However, he appreciates Allison’s words but he suspects she only says them because she is his older sister and has to say those kinds of things. And being the ever-protective alpha, she doesn’t want to see Stiles too down on himself.  
> Coming back to the present, Stiles finally noted the Corolla pulling up to the curb. He was thankful to see the silver vehicle or was it supposed to be blue? He shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t matter because after he relieved himself, he was so gong to take a nap to end all naps.
> 
> Stiles yanked open the right back door and scooted onto the seat. The bushy, blond haired driver turned to face him with a quizzical look. 
> 
> “Thank God, you’re here. I’m tired and have to take a major leak.” So Stiles may not have a filter and word vomits to total strangers.
> 
> The driver, a beta appraised Stiles almost confusedly. Stiles wasn’t sure what was up with the guy except for the fact he was wearing a dang scarf in 80-degree weather but Stiles wasn’t going to judge. He likes to adorn flannel all year long. 
> 
> “Dude, I put the address in the app. Is there a problem?”
> 
> “Umm…” The beta finally spoke but didn’t make any effort to drive.
> 
> The other man’s eyes remained focused on Stiles which caused a slight discomfort. “Do you have an issue with omegas?” Stiles crossed his arms. “Or pregnant ones?” 
> 
> “What?” The other guy flailed backwards into the steering wheel. “No. it’s just...” He stammered as he bit his bottom lip. 
> 
> Stiles knew drinking the last glass of water was a mistake. Why does he have to drink so much water? His body was going to drown with all that liquid intake. “Then what is your problem? Do you think I can’t pay or something?” 
> 
> “No.”
> 
> Stiles rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this game. “Then what?”
> 
> The questioned rolled off his tongue as the font passenger door opened. A gentleman, an alpha no less slid onto the cotton seat.
> 
> Oh no, no alpha was going to take Stiles ride. ‘Excuse me,” Stiles called out causing the alpha to face the backseat. He appeared to be in his thirties and fairly easy on the eyes but Stiles wasn’t going to let his perfectly coiffed hair and chiseled jawline distract him. “This is my Uber.”
> 
> Stiles proudly held up his phone with the app displaying his ride share info. “You can go get another one.” He was grateful he kept his cool in front of an alpha. And his voice totally didn’t crack. Point one for standing up to an alpha.
> 
> The older man’s facial expression held the same confused look as the beta did earlier. Stiles failed to see what made him so confusing. 
> 
> “I’m sorry, your what?”
> 
> “My Uber. Just because you’re an alpha, doesn’t mean you have executive privilege. I was here first.” It took all his power to not stick his tongue out to the other. Yes, he had to act like a grown-up sometimes but it was hard. 
> 
> The alpha angled his head towards the beta. “Is there a reason as to why there’s a pregnant omega in the backseat?”


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles hummed under his breath as he watched the scenery through the car window. He tapped his fingers on his right thigh but he tried to be discreet about it in case for some reason Peter would be annoyed with his fidgetiness. He hasn’t said anything before but plenty of people in the past have made comments about him not being able to sit still for more than two minutes. 

“You know…”, the alpha cut through the silence. “I suspected you to say more to Jordan.”

Stiles inhaled. Part of him had a whole speech prepared about how omegas are perfectly able to take care of themselves. That they don’t need an alpha to do it and there is more to them than their breeding capabilities but the spiel didn’t seem appropriate either. 

Jordan maybe a little misguided on his views regarding omegas but Stiles knows that the alpha is a good guy. And he could definitely tell for the few moments he saw hm and Derek together that they were smitten for each other. And he wasn’t going to be the guy to put a damper on their budding relationship. 

The teen glanced over at Peter and moved his tapping fingers to brush away a stray hair from his forehead. “I thought about it but I think Derek will keep him on his toes. Jordan just may need to be reined in sometimes but I think it’s going to be okay. I don’t want to hold a grudge.” 

Peter grinned while he flicked on the blinker to turn into the small parking lot that was located behind the ice cream parlor. “I think that’s very big of you and believe you did the right thing.”

Stiles preened knowing he made his alpha happy. 

And not to mention he could see ice cream in his imminent future. “I might get a triple scoop,” he patted his belly. “You can never have too much ice cream.” Seriously? Who doesn’t like ice cream?’ 

Peter chuckled. “You maybe a teenage boy but the way you are built, I find it hard to believe you could eat three scoops of ice cream.”

Stiles glanced down at his lanky body. He was slim but most omegas were built that way. Their bodies were slim in design but had wide hips to carry children. “Maybe. Well, for my birthday, I want lots of ice cream and cake.” Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek. “You know my birthday is coming up? I mean that is a big reason why we have to rush into things.”

Peter tuned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt in order to face Stiles. “Yes, sweet boy, I know your birthday is near. Yes, we are rushing to the finish line but we can still take things slow.”

“Right.” Stiles paused and looked through the windshield as he noted some young kids running towards the ice cream store. “Peter, I was wondering… I think I know what I want for my birthday besides us all being official.” 

“Anything for you.”

Stiles had to take a deep breath. He was nervous when he told Peter he agreed for the man to be his alpha but this – this almost seemed harder. Almost more personal. “Since I was younger, I knew I was always going to wait for the perfect alpha to lose my virginity to.” He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at Peter – to stare into the eyes of his alpha. 

“Then I sort of believed that the perfect alpha would never come and now here you are.” Stiles inhaled once more in attempt to calm his nerves. “Peter, my alpha, I want you to have sex with me on my eightieth birthday.” 

Whew, he said and it wasn’t that bad. His face maybe flush but Peter was still gazing over at him with love and respect from his blue eyes.

“If you are sure you are ready for something like that, then of course. I would love to make love to you on your birthday. I just want to ensure you don’t feel pressured. We still haven’t really been on an official date in my opinion.”

He said made love. Stiles might have floated away from the car if he wasn’t still tethered by his seat belt. “No pressure. And yes, I want. And we’ve done enough things together that I would consider a date. It’s all good.” 

“Very well, we’ll definitely plan on doing that for your birthday and anything else you might like.”

“Thank you alpha.” Stiles practically purred. 

He was going to lose his virginity very soon to his very own Prince Charming and couldn’t wait.

 

Stiles opted for a double scoop for his frozen treat but did add caramel, sprinkles, crushed cookies, and some chocolate chips. Needless to say, his creation was delicious and Peter didn’t judge once. Well, the alpha did arch his eye brows once or twice but his mouth didn’t move.

They sat indulging in their treats for a while and making small talk. It was actually quite nice – just the two of them shooting the breeze and getting to know one another more and more. Stiles may have done most of the talking but Peter didn’t seem to mind and answered his questions.

The omega learned Peter loved to read but actual books, nothing on a Kindle. The alpha enjoyed art but he also loved to just sit home and watch some TV sometimes as well. 

Mostly, Stiles found out the alpha was down to earth. He wasn’t demanding and wasn’t going to hold Stiles back in anyway unless he thought Stiles was going to get hurt. Basically, Peter would still get to say the final word and the teen was agreeable. 

“I think I’m full.” Stiles relayed as he pushed his bowl to the side. There were some remnants of the snack left but he couldn’t stomach anymore. 

Peter smirked. “Doesn’t surprise me. You want to walk around a little to burn off some of the calories.” The alpha’s blue orbs twinkled in the fluorescent lighting. “it’s a pretty day out.”

“Sure.” Anything to spend more time with his alpha sounded like a good idea to Stiles.

The teen cooed when Peter interlocked their hands together as they exited the shop. Stiles knew Peter liked him but it definitely helped seeing the alpha wanting to hold hands with him – it was an amazing, reassuring gesture. 

They strolled down the sidewalk for a bit with Stiles pointing out some changes that Peter may have not noticed since coming back to Beacon Hills. Part of him had been nervous that some people might look at them weird but no one did. If anything, there were a few smiles along the way. 

Once they got to the end of the street where it morphed more into residential properties, they decided to turn around and make their way back to the car. 

As they passed the coffee shop, Stiles peered in because you know, it’s coffee and caffeine rocks. He paused at the window which caused Peter to halt his walking. The recognizable face hadn’t taken him too off guard but it was the other recognizable face that was currently kissing them that threw Stiles for a loop.

“Oh my God!! He yelped but tried to keep it down when he saw the queen herself, the red head playing tonsil tag with none other than Cora Hale. “Peter! They are….” Stiles could barely say the words.

Happy for his friend but…” They are both alphas.” He exclaimed. 

It wasn’t unheard of alphas getting together with each other but it was rare. And Lydia? Super dominant alpha being with another alpha. It was hard to comprehend.

Peter’s face was hard to read. He appeared not surprised but he did sport some worry lines along his brows and mouth. “It’s none of our business. Let’s leave them be.”

Stiles sensed a for now on the end of that statement. He agreed but he was itching to run in there and demand Lydia come clean. Was this person she was saying was new? And now it made sense why she didn’t want to talk about it.

“But…” Stiles planted his feet in hesitation. Peter was right, it was none of their business but he really wanted to talk to them. 

“Sweetheart…” Peter purred the term of endearment. “Let the young ladies enjoy their date. I’m sure you have better things to do like figure out what you want to do with college.”

The omega turned his focus back onto Peter. Of course, he was right. He should allow them to enjoy themselves. “Okay,” he hesitantly agreed as he let the alpha guide him away from the window.

“Have you given it any more thought? You know I’ll support you no matter what you choose or where you want to go.”

Stiles now caught sight of Peter’s car as he pondered what Peter just said. He realized the alpha wouldn’t hold him back but he hadn’t given much thought about if was going to leave for schooling. 

“So you would be cool if I wanted to go to an university clear across the country?”

“I’ll go where you go,”

Stiles smiled and the sensation of bubbles travelled through his body. He was one lucky omega. “That’s awesome but not sure I want to be that far from dad.” 

“I sort of assumed that.”

As they approached the vehicle, Stiles paused before opening the door. “I haven’t decided which school yet.” He figured it would be an omega only university.” But I think I know what I want to do.”

Peter ceased walking and gazed towards Stiles. “I think I decided I want to go to school to be a comfort omega. There’s lot of alphas and betas as well who are sick and injured in the hospitals and they could use the tactile comfort of an omega.”

Studies had proven alphas and even betas recover much more quickly from illness and injuries when they have access to an omega. They react well to their pheromones and their contact to assist in the recovery process.

‘I think that is a noble career choice and you would be amazing.”

“Thanks.” Stiles blushed. “And you would be okay with me coming home smelling like other alphas?”

Peter’s face contorted as he processed the question. “Well, you probably would have to take a shower right away to wash off their scent.”

Stiles chuckled as he climbed into the passenger seat. “Thanks for supporting me. It means a lot.”

“Always and forever sweetheart.”

And now, Stiles couldn’t wait for things to be official between him and Peter. He had an alpha what would support him and more importantly, he seemed to really care about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all enablers LOL - you all loved the sneak peak. Guess I need to get my butt going on finishing this one. 
> 
> Up next - Peter visits with Talia.


	24. Chapter 24

Peter glided his car to a stop in the drive and quirked his brow at the house in front of him. For a moment, his heart panged in jealously that he didn’t have a home like this to bring Stiles too. They had discussed living arrangements and the boy said he was fine with just a small, cozy apartment but the alpha in him, wanted to provide the omega with lots of living space. 

On the other hand, perhaps the boy was right – maybe they should start out small and work their way up to something larger. It made more sense especially if Stiles changed his mind and wanted to go somewhere else for schooling.

They still had a little time to decide. Time has moved more swiftly than Peter anticipated though. The boy’s birthday was fast approaching but he was confident he had cleared all the hurdles. He just handed off the paperwork to the agency to make things official.

Stiles had grumbled about the process and the unfairness but in the end, he signed his name on the line next to Peter’s which allowed Peter to become the boy’s alpha. At that point, Peter realized what he was going to do next in his life – he would find to a way to amend those archaic laws. He would use the lawyering him to make a difference. It may take a while but he was going to do what he could do make things better for omegas. 

As Peter got out of the car, he noted a van parked outside that highlighted a pool service. The letters spelled out Theo’s Pool Cleaning. The alpha shrugged his shoulders assuming Talia was looking for some help with the pool. 

He approached the front door and rapped his knuckles. It didn’t take long for his sister to appear to let him in. 

“Everything official now?” She asked shutting the door behind Peter. “I expected to see Stiles with you.” 

The boy had been in a slight mood – still worried that his free agency was being stripped away despite Peter’s reassurances, he would never do that.” He was a little tired. And for the most part. The agency still has to verify that all the paperwork is filled out properly but I think we are good to go.” 

Peter sighed internally, realizing that if things didn’t work out with the boy, Stiles won’t have to go through as much hassle next time. Only the first time being claimed by an alpha does an omega have to jump through so many hoops. 

Talia shook her head. “Laws need to change.”

“Agreed.” Peter concurred as his eyes focused through the window in the kitchen. The angle he was standing at, allowed him a clear shot down the hall right towards the glass panel. 

He noted the person cleaning the pool or should he say, more of a boy. His muscles glistened with sweat as he utilized the net to pick up floaties He paused for a moment to wipe his brow and run his hand through his moistened blond hair. And Peter definitely couldn’t help but notice the beta was adorned with swim trunks that were plastered against his ass cheeks. He then quickly looked at his sister who was wearing a shade of pink on her cheeks.

The whole hiring of the pool service was becoming clearer now. “Umm, dear sister, is there something you would like to share about the pool boy?”

“Nonsense Peter. I just….”, she hesitated as her eyes flickered towards the window. “Cora didn’t want to clean the pool so….” 

“So you hired an underaged pool boy to ogle?” He wasn’t judging his sister per se. It was more like he was surprised. 

Talia waved her hand. “Nonsense Peter. First of all, he is twenty-two and secondly, I don’t just ogle. We have conversations as well.” She then focused her attention on Peter. “And really, you’re one to talk.”

Point. “Okay, just be careful. Don’t want to see you get hurt or anything.” 

And as on cue, the back door opened and a voice called out. “MS Hale?” 

Talia beamed. “I’ll just be a second. He probably has a few things to go over.”

Peter shook his head and began to stroll to the family room to wait for his sister. Halfway there, he noted Cora bouncing down the stairs. “Please don’t encourage her. As much as mom might need to get laid.”

The alpha snickered. “I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.” He glanced at his niece and noted she had her shoes on and was holding her purse. She must be on her way out. “Going somewhere?”

She nodded her head. “Yep, meeting someone.”

Which reminded Peter that he hasn’t had a chance to speak with his niece since he and Stiles saw her with another alpha. “A date?” He pushed so slightly.

“Yes and I don’t want to keep them waiting.” She began to move towards the door. 

Part of Peter didn’t want to butt in but another part, had to ensure she was fine dating another alpha. “Cora…” She halted before reaching the door. “Stiles and I saw you with Lydia a while back. I’m not judging or anything. Just want to make sure everything is okay.”

The younger alpha turned to face the older one. She let go of some breath. “Well, that sure as hell explains some of Stilinskis’ s random words lately. Lydia was started to suspect he knew something.”

‘We didn’t want to bother you guys. Assuming you wanted to keep things on the down low.”

“We do, we did. It’s new and it’s not totally accepted in society. We’re having fun and still figuring out where things are going to go. All I do know is that I’m happy.”

Peter grinned from ear to ear and that was what was most important – happiness. “I’m glad that you are happy. May no one stand in your way.”

Cora’s cheeks reddened somewhat as she toyed with her purse straps. “Thanks Uncle Peter. Glad you found some happiness with Stilinski too.” She paused and cocked her head. “And now that the cat is out of the bag, he can stop acting weird around Lydia.” 

“Yes, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to talk to you guys about your dating life. Speaking of, I don’t want to keep you.”

Cora took the few steps to reach Peter and wrapped him up in a quick embrace. 

“Thanks Uncle Peter.” She whispered as she let go. “See you later.”

Peter watched as his niece bounced out door. It was a nice feeling that the Hales all seemed to be happy in their various relationships. It had been a while that they each have had someone special in their life at the same time. 

He strolled to the family living space to take a seat to wait for Talia to come back from talking to the pool boy or more like flirting. She may in fact maybe not be in relationship but she appeared to be doing okay for herself. 

The alpha sunk into cushions and tried to distract himself with playing on his phone for a few moments. It wasn’t long for Talia to reappear.

“He thinks he may need to stop by more often.”

“I’m sure he does.” Peter winked as she took a seat next to him.

She blushed. “You’re ridiculous.” The other alpha crossed her legs. “Enough about me. What are you plans for Stiles birthday? I know he must be excited especially now that he has an alpha. he can call his own.” 

It was nice hearing Talia saying those words – Stiles having an alpha to call his own and yep, that was Peter. He was the boy’s alpha. 

“Honestly, he wants low key. He wants to have….”, Peter paused as he noted a slight crack in his left thumbnail. “The boy basically wants to lose his virginity.”

Talia chuckled and slapped Peter on his left knee. “I’m sure he does. You need to be all romantic and stuff. Make it special for the boy.”

Peter pondered that idea. He did want to make the evening magical for the boy but he really hadn’t come up with a plan just yet. “Of course,” he bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m not having sex at Derek’s. I’ll never hear the end of it. Stiles bed is too small and he already mentioned it might be weird. I’m thinking a nice hotel room.”

Really, there weren’t a whole lot of options otherwise.

“Peter Hale! You absolutely will not take that precious boy to a seedy hotel for his first time.”

“Who said anything about seedy?” Peter would splurge for a nice room. Maybe something with a view.

Talia jumped to her feet. “Nope, absolutely not. This house is like a second home to him. You’ll bring him here.”

Peter looked around the room for a moment before focusing back on Talia. “Thanks, but the thought of bedding the boy with you and Cora in hearing distance, not exactly romantic.” 

Talia waved her hand in annoyance. “We wouldn’t be here silly. We’ll have a girl’s night in the city. We’ll grab a room downtown. Bring Stiles here, make a romantic dinner for him, and then show him a good time.”

Peter flecked at his cracked nail. The idea actually sounded amazing. They could be more comfortable and not to mention, could be as loud as they wanted to be. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out or anything.” 

“It would be my pleasure. Think of it as my birthday gift to Stiles and a thank you for helping to amend our relationship.” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t think he and Talia could be close again but they had been making great strides in becoming closer once more. “Well, I can hardly say no to the offer. I appreciate it and it sounds like a marvelous idea to be able to wine and dine the boy in a place where he will feel at home.” Peter rose to became eye level with his sister. “Thank you, Talia.”

He reached over and pulled his sister into a hug. It was definitely good to have family. Between Stiles and his family, he was glad he made his way back to Beacon Hills. It was the best decision he has made in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next we get sexy times between Derek and Jordan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Derek and Jordan and my attempt to write smut. If you don't want to read about these two being together, you can skip this one and not miss any plot.
> 
> I feel like these guys would have had sex together before now so you guys can imagine this chapter happening whenever,

Derek was nervous, fuck he was vibrating out of his skin with anxiety. He tried to take a breath and relax back into the sofa cushions. Jordan’s sofa appeared more comfortable than his own but yet the beta has yet to feel relaxed on the piece of furniture.

He heard the alpha in the kitchen pouring the wine he offered. Yep, that would be good. Perhaps the alcohol would help settle his nerves. They had done some kissing and there had been a hand job here and there over the course of the last few weeks but they had yet to take it to the next step. Jordan was fine taking things slow – the alpha knew Derek hadn’t been with any other guy since high school so he understood that the beta still had some hesitancies. Would he know what he was doing? Would he be good enough for the alpha?

Jordan wore a smile as he stepped out of the kitchen holding two wine glasses. He looked towards Derek who instantly began running his palms up and down his thighs in nervousness. 

The alpha’s smile turned into a face of confusion. “Relax man. I’m not going to bite. Remember we can take things as slow as you want. I’m no rush.” 

Derek took a deep breath. He knew that. Hs brain was always on board but he knew Jordan wasn’t going to pressure him. “Thanks.” He held out his hand to grab one of the wine glasses from Jordan. “I guess my mind is over reacting. I just want things to go well.”

The alpha took a seat next to Derek. He crossed his legs and smiled once more. “Derek, when we were together in high school, you had no clue what you were doing and you did amazing. Stop worrying so much. It’ll be fine.” 

He made a valid point. “I guess you’re right.” 

Derek sipped on his wine as Jordan suggested to watch a movie on Netflix. Part of Derek didn’t have the focus to pay attention to a movie but another part, was happy for a little distraction. The dialogue aided in keeping his mind preoccupied for the time being.

Halfway through the movie, Jordan put his arm on the back of the sofa. Derek took the signal and sidled closer to the alpha in order to feel his chest next to him. His heart was beating million miles a minute but at the same time, he was beginning to relax somewhat. Inhaling the musky scent from the alpha was calming to Derek. Breathing in the pheromones wafting from the other man, practically made Derek melt more into his side. 

“Feeling better?” 

Derek closed his eyes momentarily. “yes,” he answered breathing in more of the alpha’s heady fragrance. His nervousness was just about expelled from his body at this point. 

He felt Jordan’s hand drop to his shoulder to provide a reassuring squeeze and then the man began to rub soothing circles causing Derek to relax even more. His eyes flicked up to the TV and Derek realized at that moment, he had no clue what was going on in the movie so he finally got the courage to do what he had been yearning to do. 

The beta inhaled briefly and then extracted himself from Jordan to casually slide onto the floor on his knees. The alpha realized instantly what Derek was after and parted his legs to make room for Derek in between them. 

Derek could already smell the cedar musk wafting off the alpha’s groin. He licked his lips in anticipation of getting his mouth around that huge cock again. He began to lean in slightly to inhale the alpha’s intoxicating scent once more when he felt a slight tug on his hair. He stopped to look up at Jordan. “Are you sure baby?”

And fuck, if that didn’t go straight to his dick. His cock was already throbbing and the term of endearment did nothing to quell his arousal. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Jordan smiled as he unbuttoned his fly. His cock was already tenting his pants obscenely so the motion allowed it some freedom but the member was still trapped underneath the man’s boxers. 

The alpha lifted up his hips to slide his pants down a little and then he handled his own dick by bringing it out from the confines of his underwear. Derek’s eyes widened as he took in the red, angry tip. The slit was already leaking some pre-cum and Derek was craving the taste more and more.

“God, I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me again.” The other man practically moaned out. 

And Derek couldn’t agree more. He leaned in once again and laved at the alpha’s slit first. He didn’t want anymore leakage to go to waste. He allowed the bitterness to remain on his tongue to really savior the taste of the alpha. It was as good as he remembered and now, he couldn’t wait for the man to cum down his throat.

Once he was done cleaning the tip, he moved his mouth around the shaft and hallowed his cheeks somewhat to feel the girth inside his mouth. He licked around for a few moments before pulling off.

Glancing up at Jordan, he noted the alpha had his head tossed back and his eyes closed. He was definitely enjoying himself. 

Derek angled himself once more and decided to concentrate on the vein on the underside of Jordan’s thick cock. He pressed his tongue flat and licked his way to the tip several times causing the other man to moan out audibly. 

“Fuck… Derek!” He arched his hips towards Derek’s eager mouth as he tightened his grip on the beta’s hair. 

Derek quickly palmed his own hardened dick through his clothes. He knew he was leaking now but wanted to wait until the alpha was pounding into him before he orgasmed. 

Enjoying the reaction of Jordan, Derek licked a few more stripes along the underside of swelling dick. He tasted more pre-cum filtering into his mouth. He assumed it wouldn’t be long before the alpha was ejaculating his seed. 

Placing his hands on the man’s thighs, Derek doubled down on his efforts. He relaxed his throat to take in more of the man’s length. He felt his throat constrict somewhat but then was able to relax in order to let the alpha push his throbbing member to back of his throat.

He sensed Jordan’s finger’s tightening on his hair as he thrusted into Derek’s eager mouth. The beta tried to match the effort but mostly he just let the man batter the inside of his mouth and throat. He tasted more pre-cum trickling out and swallowed it right down.

Derek heard Jordan practically growl out a moan and almost freeze. He took that as the signal that the other was about to release his ejaculate. He opened his jaws as wide as he could waiting for the hot, bitter semen to explode all over his tongue. He wasn’t disappointed when his taste buds were immersed with jizz. He savored as much as he could before swallowing everything the alpha provided to him. 

He lapped the tip of Jordan’s cock to clean him up before the other man puled out completely. 

Derek sat back on his heels as he took in the state of Jordan. The alpha appeared blissed out – his pupils were blown and he looked disheveled at the moment. 

“Fuck, Derek. I don’t know what you were so worried about.” 

The beta preened somewhat at that statement. He noted the alpha glancing at his crotch – probably noting his hardening member underneath. “Let me take care of that for you baby.” 

Derek stood up and quickly toed of his shoes. He shoved off his pants and his briefs quickly allowing his dick the freedom it was searching for. His swollen cock bounced to the side and saluted the alpha in front of him.

The other man smiled and shuffled more to the side of the sofa to give Derek more room. 

The beta took the hint and laid down on the other half with his right leg still planted on the floor. 

“You are so hard and leaking for me.” Jordan verbalized. 

The man took his index finger and ran it down the side of Derek’s cock causing him to moan and arch his back. He needed the alpha’s hand on him like yesterday. 

He spread his legs open a little more to show Jordan his yearning hole as well. The alpha smirked at the gesture. “Don’t worry Derek. I’ll make you feel good.” 

The index finger moved around his shaft for a few more moments and paused at his slit to gather up some pre-cum. He then proceeded to use that leakage to rub soft circles around his rim. 

“Fuck Jordan.” 

Derek wanted something, anything. He would take a finger, dick, or mouth right now. He didn’t care. He just really wanted to get off. 

As he moaned into the touch, Jordan continued to rub circles and then slightly pushed his finger through the ring of muscle. He took his other hand and began stroking Derek’s angry cock. 

The dual sensation felt amazing. His toes were already curling as he felt the pleasure vibrate through his body. At this point, he didn’t think he was going to last much longer. 

Jordan plunged his finger or maybe two fingers now deeper inside of him. Fuck, he has played with his ass before but nothing has ever come close to feeling this good.

Groaning, the beta arched as much as he could onto Jordan’s fingers. The alpha swore under his breath and crooked his finger inside of Derek, Feeling the pressure on the bundle of nerves caused him to thrive more.

“Fuck, Jordan….” He managed a moan. He wanted more, so much more. His cock was leaking copious amounts now with the attention the alpha was giving it. 

The other man stroked his member a few more times as he continued to put pressure on his prostate. Derek rolled his eyes into the back of his head and moaned out as his orgasm rung through his body.

His body trembled as he shot his load across Jordan’s chest. The alpha continued to rub inside as Derek came down from the aftershocks. Once his body grew pliant, Jordan puled his fingers out of his somewhat aching hole. It was a good sore though.

Derek watched as Jordan took off his now cum infested shirt and tossed it on the floor. He felt bad for messing up the shirt but he was certainly enjoying taking in the abs that were presented in front of him.

“Sorry.” Derek eked out as his eyes traced to the floor where the shirt lay.

“No problem. I should of have taken it off earlier. It was my own fault.” 

Derek moved his legs together and sat up to get a little more comfortable. Most of his jizz landed on Jordan but he still felt sticky. “Umm, could I maybe take s shower?”

Jordan smiled almost mischievously. “How about we both take a shower?”

And really that was a plan Derek could get behind or perhaps he could convince Jordan to get behind him and pound him stupid. 

“Yes, shower, together.” 

So maybe he wouldn’t walk straight the next day but it would so worth it.

And he so wasn’t sharing that with Stiles. Okay, maybe he would brag a little about the ache to the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Stiles gets ready to celebrate his birthday with Peter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it bothers anyone, panties make an appearance once more in this chapter They are worn and admired.

Stiles threw some clothes haphazardly into his overnight bag, not really caring how neat they were. He was just anxious to meet up with Peter and commence the love making. 

He was going to lose his virginity which was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He craved to feel the alpha inside him but he was also nervous that he might mess things up and of course, the whole pain thing didn’t sound pleasant.

Zipping up the bag, Stiles heard a throat clear from behind him. It was a feminine sound so he knew right away who was standing at his bedroom door.

“Lydia?” Stiles smiled. He was surprised but happy to see his friend.

Holding up a small shopping bag, she spoke, “brought you a birthday present.” 

Stiles did grabby hands at the alpha. “You didn’t have to but thanks.”

He immediately peeked inside the little brown bag as Lydia made her way into his room. Pushing away the tissue paper, Stiles caught the sight of dark purple and lace. Of course, she bought him panties.

“Lydia?”

“Please Stiles, you’re going to have sex with a hot alpha this evening. You need to have pretty panties. And ones not associated with your last foray with an alpha.” 

Stiles really wanted to say no way but he knew resistance was futile. “Thanks.” 

He pushed the underwear back in the bag. “Um, no Stiles.” Lydia not only shook her head but waved her index finger at him. “Go put them on now.”

“But Lydia….” He whined. The panties looked pretty but he still wasn’t sure about wearing them. 

The alpha crossed her arms as her eyes eyeballed the bathroom across the hall.

“Fine.” He mumbled under his breath.

He walked or perhaps stomped his feet, hearing Lydia calling out that she wanted to see. 

Ugh, alphas!

It took ten minutes before Stiles even felt comfortable enough putting on the panties (okay, he finally succumbed with all the huffing that came from Lydia). 

“Let me see.” The alpha infused tone demanded.

“Just a sec.”

Even if he wasn’t wearing lacy panties, he would need a moment before he was seen half dressed in front of his good friend.

Stiles bashfully opened the bathroom door and scurried across the hall back to his bedroom with his practically bare ass sticking out. His current t-shirt didn’t cover much so he was definitely exposed.

The alpha who had currently caused this state of undress was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed looking extremely bored. Her eyes were staring at something memorizing on the floor but then focused onto Stile when he made his reappearance. 

As her gaze appraised him up and down, her face produced a wide grin. “Very nice Stiles. Your alpha will be very pleased.” 

With that compliment, Stiles finally had the courage to look down at the adornment on his bottom half. He noted how his cock was outlined by lace but still relativity hidden underneath satin. The high thigh cut was a rather flattering cut on his skinny legs.

He tilted his head to garner a look at his backside and noted his butt cheeks were dressed pretty with a trimming of lace and satin as well. She hadn’t opted for a thong so he was grateful for that – this underwear just barely covered him but also showed off his assets like Lydia likes to say. 

“Wow.” He muttered with a shiver under a breath. 

Lydia rose up, seemingly pleased with herself. “Exactly, now get dressed. I’m driving you.” 

“What?” Stiles asked confused as he continued to check himself out.

“I need to go give this alpha the shovel talk.” 

Stiles stopped admiring himself. “No Lydia! Absolutely not.” 

She cocked her perpetually manicured brow at him as she pursed her bright, red lips. It was the look of are you seriously questioning me right now? “Ugh, fine. But first I’m so taking a selfie and sending it to Derek.” 

“Do really think your best freed wants a pic of you half naked especially when he knows his uncle is going to deflower you?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulder and grabbed his phone from the table next to his bed. It took him a few tries to capture a pic he was satisfied with. Once he did, he wasted no time sending it off to the beta. 

He threw on some pants and by the time he was dressed, Derek had responded.

[Derek]  
There are some things that can never be unseen from my brain ever again  
[Stiles]  
I think I look good  
[Derek]  
Jesus Stiles, please never send me a pic of your junk again  
[Stiles]  
Lydia did well. I wanted to share the moment with you Der  
[Derek]  
You’re impossible. Go have fun and please no more pics like that  
[Stiles}  
I will and promise to tell you all about my cherry being popped  
Derek]  
Please don’t  
[Stiles]  
Wait, are you getting boned by your alpha tonight???  
[Derek}  
Goodbye Stiles  
[Stiles]  
Derek?????  
[Stiles]  
Derek?????  
[Stiles]  
Derek???? Derek????  
[Derek]  
I’ll see you tomorrow brat. And maybe….

Stiles goofily grinned at his friend’s response.

“Are you ready yet?” Lydia practically huffed. 

“Yep. Oh, I have to see my dad before I leave but then I’m good.”

Lydia grabbed for Stiles bag. “I’ll wait in the car. I need to call Cora anyway since she has a hot date with her mother tonight.” 

“Sorry.” Stiles felt a little bad but he also knew she was half joking. Things had been going great between the two alphas and he was extremely happy for both of them. They were actually perfect for each other.

“Don’t be, I need some Lydia time anyway.” Stiles scrunched up his face. “What? Girls like to have me time just as much as boys do.”

“Oh my God Lydia, too much information.” 

She chuckled and threw her bouncing auburn hair over her shoulder. “Don’t take too long.” 

Stiles found his dad in the kitchen nursing some coffee at the table. “Hey pops.”

“Hey kiddo,” his eyes met Stiles as he spoke. “You heading out now?”

“Yep,” He thumbed over his shoulder, ‘Lydia is dropping me. Shovel talk and all.”

His dad smarted into mug. “Good choice. I don’t think I gave him one enough.”

Stiles took a deep breath, not really knowing what to say next. He was off to spend the night with Peter and his dad knew exactly what he was going to be doing with said alpha. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow night for my birthday dinner. Derek, Lydia, Scott, and Peter will all be here. And lots of ice cream and cake.”

His father slid the chair out to stand. “Come here son.”

Stiles took the two steps to reach his dad to allow him to pull him into a hug. “Be careful. Don’t let him pressure you into anything. You have the right to say no.”

The omega chortled under his breath as he released himself from his dad’s embrace. “Peter’s not like that but yes, I’ll be careful.”

“Do I need to have the sex talk with you?”

“Oh God dad, no! We’re good.” Stiles looked behind himself. “Lydia’ s waiting.”

His dad waved his hand at him. “Go on, get out of here. Next time I’ll see you, you’ll be eighteen.”

Stiles pointed his fingers at his dad. “You know it pops. See you tomorrow.” 

 

To Peter’s credit, he didn’t look that surprised when he opened up the door to see Stiles standing with Lydia.

“Ms. Martin, what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked with a smirk.

The queen huffed under her breath. “Alpha Hale, with all do respect, you hurt my boy, I’ll cut off your balls. Even though I am dating your niece, I’m sure she’ll have no problem holding you down while I do it.”

“Lydia! On my God! Seriously?’ Stiles yelled out opened mouth. 

“Point taken. And you have permission to do so if ever hurt him.”

The red head nodded her head agreement and appeared pleased with Peter’s response. “Very well,’ she turned to face towards Stiles. “Have fun tonight sweetie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thanks.”

She winked at Peter. “Oh, and enjoy the present I gave to Stiles.” 

And with a surprise slap to his butt which caused Stiles to yelp, the terrifying five-foot alpha was off back towards her car.

“Sorry about that.” 

Closing the door behind, Peter just shrugged. “It’s fine. She worries about you.”

Once Stiles was finally completely inside of the house, the various aromas hit him instantaneously. “Smells so delicious.” 

“Wanted to cook something special for the birthday boy.”

Stiles keened and grinned. “Thank you alpha.”

“Come and relax while I finish dinner.” Peter grabbed for his bag and placed it near the stairs.

‘I can help.” Stiles volunteered as his eyes lingered near the steps. “Umm, tell me we’re not doing the deed in Derek’s old bedroom because that would be way weird.” 

Peter’s chest heaved with laughter. “No sweetheart. Guest room.” Stiles sighed in relief. “And dinner is almost ready. It’s your night. I’ll finish up.” 

“Okay.” And Stiles did just that – he collapsed onto the sofa as he waited for dinner to be ready.

 

Stiles savored the food that Peter had cooked for him. The alpha had roasted a chicken seasoned with lemon and pepper. The side items consisted of garlic mashed potatoes and some rosemary flavored green beans. 

The dessert was chocolate mousse. Every item was delicious and Stiles ate the succulent items quickly because of the tastiness but he tried to slow down as well. He not only wanted to enjoy the alpha’s company but he knew he didn’t want to make love until midnight and at the moment that time was not coming any closer.

After dinner, Stiles helped Peter with the dishes and then the alpha suggested a movie on Netflix. The omega wanted to say no but there was still time to kill so he relented.

Cozying up to the older man on the sofa wasn’t all that bad though. Stiles laid his head on Peter’s boulder as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. It was definitely a good alternative for the meantime. And in actuality, this seemed like a perfect date in Stiles mind.

Then Stiles let out a yawn. He tried to stifle it but Peter noticed. “Someone sleepy.”

“A little, I guess. “Stiles stared at the TV as he spoke. “How long do you think we can fool around for before we explode? I really want your cock in me at the stroke of midnight.” 

The omega blushed somewhat at his boldness of what he said but that was exactly what he wanted and expected when he turned eighteen. 

Peter snickered as he pulled Stiles closer to hm. “Honestly sweetheart, I’m on a hair-trigger right now. If that is what you really want, then let’s try to wait a little while longer if you think you can stay awake.” 

“Okay.”

It wasn’t easy but they forced themselves to watch a little more of the TV. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief when Peter finally got the remote to shut things down. 

Once they retreated upstairs and located the room they would be using, Stiles realized he was grateful they were in familiar surroundings. It totally would have been not as memorable losing his virginity at some random hotel room. 

He took a deep, deep breath to try to calm his anxiousness that he knew had to be radiating from his pores. He assumed Peter probably could pick up the scent. 

“Relax sweetheart.” Yep, he noted the nerves rolling off Stiles. “We’ll go as slow as you want and do as you much as you’re comfortable with.” 

Stiles eyes focused on Peter’s. The alpha showed the appearance of nerves of steel and he realized that he meant those words. Peter wouldn’t rush. He wanted this evening to be meaningful to Stiles.

“Thank you alpha.” 

The older smiled with a slight glint to his sea ocean blue eyes. “Now, let me see how pretty you are underneath all those clothes.” 

Stiles blushed thinking about being naked in front of Peter for the first time. He was a little self-conscious of his lanky body but then he remembered the panties he was adorning. Those – those actually looked good and hopefully Peter would agree.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it the floor. His shoes had already been removed downstairs so next up were his pants. He unbuttoned the fly as he glanced at Peter. The alpha appeared like he was salivating – his tongue was darting out between his lips.

The omega tugged his pants down his hips until they reached his ankles. He then tossed them over by his shirt. He stood there for a moment with a blush that was running down the length of his body. He shuffled on his feet waiting to hear or see Peter’s reaction as to what he was wearing. 

When Peter didn’t say anything, the teen finally broke the silence, “um, do you like them? Is it okay?” 

The alpha took the few steps to meet Stiles as his eyes kept leering at him, up and down and his body. “Is this present Lydia was referring too?”

“Yes.” He swallowed.

The smirk returned to Peter and Stiles could sense his nerves were alleviating once more. “Very lovely. I do like. I will do by best not to ruin them.”

Stiles smiled and visibly relaxed his still slightly tense body. “And to quell any doubts that I know you maybe harboring, you’re very beautiful.”

“Thank you alpha.”

His eyes flickered to the king-sized bed. “Shall we go make some memories?”

“Yes please.”

Stiles practically swooned – he was going to have sex; no being made love to by the alpha of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original plan was to start the love making with Stiles POV and then end it with Peter's POV in the next chapter but then this chapter sort of got away from me. I thought it was important for Stiles to have interaction with Lydia, Derek, and his dad leading up to this important birthday moment. Therefor, a longer than usual chapter was born.
> 
> I've decided I can no longer wait to post the newest fic I am working on. I think I will post this next update on Tuesday and then the newest one on Thursday. Got six chapters written but dang, I cannot think of a title yet. LOL


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Steter smut.

Peter couldn’t stop looking at Stiles – the boy was a masterpiece of beautiful. He delighted in noting that the moles that dotted his face, scattered across his body as well. They were beautiful accompanying his pale skin. And the dark purple panties were just the perfect contrast. It was like the omega was a painting and Peter planned to cherish the delicate patterns that adorned the teen. 

His eyes focused on Stiles as he made himself comfortable on the bed. His scent was definitely wafting with arousal but also it had been intermingled with nerves and excitement all evening long. One moment, his fragrance would be his usual ginger and honey odor. The next more like sour lemons.

Now – now the mixtures were coming together. He could sense the want from Stiles but also the hesitancies when came to losing your virginity. Peter would try his hardest to alleviate any of his concerns and just make the boy feel good.

Part of the primal instincts of his alpha nature were to just dive in and take but he didn’t want to scare Stiles for his first time. Hopefully, once they get more comfortable with each other, Peter will be able to be a little rougher with the boy but not tonight. No, this evening, he would need to be gentle. 

And part of trying to be more cautious is that Peter needs to remove his clothing as well so not to portray too much of a power imbalance. 

He carefully removed his turquoise colored V-neck and tossed it on the top of Stiles clothes that were still lumped on the floor.

The alpha keened when he saw the omega staring at his chest – the boy’s mouth was slightly agape. He seemingly appreciated what was presented before him. Peter did like to make an effort to work out so he prided himself on his abs.

“You like sweet boy?”

“Yes, alpha.” He almost slurred as his body instinctively presented itself more to Peter. The teen parted his legs to allow Peter to see between his thighs. Right now, it was just purple satin but the older man was already envisioning how beautiful his hole would be.

The thought made him even harder than he already was. He had been fighting off low key arousal all night long and now – now he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

He palmed his erection for a moment through his pants and then removed them all together. The omega’s eyes were practically dilated when he took in the outline of Peter’s cock through his underwear. 

“Peter…” The word came out breathlessly. He couldn’t help but grin realizing he was causing this kind of reaction from the boy already. Now he couldn’t wait to drop his briefs.

The underwear dropped to the floor quickly, finally allowing his hard member to swing freely or more appropriately bounce up, He was rather endowed for an alpha so he hoped Stiles wouldn’t feel too intimidated by the nine inches he carried.

Glancing at the teenager, he saw he was licking his lips and caught the telltale signs of slick leaking out between his thighs. So far, he appeared he wasn’t scared of the length or the girth that was presented. 

“Please alpha….” 

“Of course, sweetheart. I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer.” He took a quick glance at the clock on the table beside the bed. Stiles had made it clear that he wanted Peter inside of him at the stroke of midnight so he wanted to make sure they were on track to do so. There was about thirty minutes to go – that gave him time to not only taste the sweet omega but also get him nice and stretched for the main event. 

Peter crawled up the bed and came to rest between the boy’s parted thighs. He inhaled the sweet essence that was permeating from his hole. He was oozing more and more liquid the more aroused and excited he got. The panties were soaked and possibly ruined but Peter didn’t mind purchasing more if Stiles wanted to continue to wear them. 

The alpha leaned into the boy’s crotch area and inhaled which caused the teen to shiver. He smelled amazing and Peter could not wait to savior the sweet taste of slick on his tongue. 

“Can I take these off?” The boy nodded somewhat timidly as Peter took his fingers and pulled the panties gently off his hips and then down to his ankles. Once he got the garment around the feet, he tossed it to the side. 

Now. The alpha was able to gaze on the nakedness of the omega presented on the bed His cock, smaller than an alpha was erect and leaking pre-cum and his hole was glistening. Peter darted his tongue out anticipating the sweetness as the boy closed his legs somewhat. “Don’t be shy now. You look absolutely amazing.” 

The blush traveled from his torso to his cheeks. “Thank you alpha.” The compliment caused him to relax a little since his thighs opened once more to show Peter the beauty of a wet rim. 

Peter leaned in once more and cast his tongue out to finally taste the boy. Thrusting his tongue around the moistened rim, the alpha once and for all was able to relish the tangy but honeyed slick explode in his mouth. He licked some more to gather as much of the goodness as he could. 

The boy was moaning at the action. His legs trembling in the process. 

Prodded on by the reaction of the omega, Peter plundered his tongue inside of the boy. The wetness oozed out more causing a fresh gush to burst onto his taste buds.

“Alpha…” Stiles groaned out as Peter felt the boy’s hands grab at his head. 

Oh, Peter could eat the boy out all night and torture him but he won’t this time. Nope, he made a promise and he planned on keeping it. 

Taking another swipe and swirling the omega’s juices on his taste buds, Peter reluctantly moved his face from between the teen’s legs. 

He smiled fondly at the boy and leaned on top of him to press a gentle kiss on his lips. His mouth tasted just as divine as the rest of him. The boy arched himself up towards the kiss to gather more purchase and let out a groan.

The alpha pulled away to take the boy in – already debauched and wrecked. “You look beautiful.”

Blushing, the boy mewled somewhat. “Thank you.”

“Are you ready for some fingers?” 

He nodded his agreement as he wiped his brow of some sweat. “Yes, please alpha.”

‘Okay.” Peter reached over to the beside table to pluck the lube from the drawer. Before he slicked up his digits, he decided to reassure with Stiles once more. “If you get uncomfortable or want me to stop, please let me know.”

“Okay. I will. I’m ready.”

Peter grinned and checked the clock once more. They were still on track for Stiles birthday wish.

He poured the lube out onto his fingers and rubbed then together to warm it somewhat. The boy’s natural slick really should provide enough lubricant but Peter wanted to be extra sure that he didn’t hurt the teen. 

He took his index finger to begin rubbing it around his rim that was still wet which allowed him to push the digit in rather easily causing a gasp from the omega. 

They hadn’t talked much about what Stiles had experimented with but either way, he knows fingers always have a much more heightened sensation than a toy. 

He thrusted his finger in and out a few times before sliding another in beside it. He intended to get the boy used to the stretch before inserting his cock into the amazing walls that were waiting for him. 

Peter’s erection was hard as nails now and he was leaking copious pre-scum. His arousal was almost as high as the boy’s now. He wanted in him but he realized he still needed to be patient for a few more moments.

“Can you take another finger?”

“Ahhh…” He moaned as his hips rose from the bed. “I think so. Yes. please alpha. Feels so good already.”

Slowly easing a third finger in, the boy let out a breathless groan. Peter scissored his digits and then crooked his index finger to find the sweet spot buried in the boy. Once he swiped that bundle of nerves, Stiles whole body shook.

“Oh my God! Peter….”

“It’s okay. Just making you feel nice and good.”

Through a few more litanies of oh my God’s and other incoherent babble, the boy found some words. “I…. I might not last.”

Part of him wanted Stiles to get the edge off but another wasn’t sure if he would be ready to cum again on his cock with it so close to midnight. So, he decided to just push his fingers all the way in and tickle his spot once again before removing them all together.

He noted the boy’s hole was already spasming, waiting to be filled once more. 

Peter slicked up his engorged member generously, again just ensuring he causes no undue harm to the omega. He hissed when he touched his erection. He won’t be lasting long either. 

He lined up the tip to the boy’s pulsing hole and began pushing in slowly. He glanced at Stiles and noted his mouth was open as an O. So far so good, so he continued to push further in. The more he slid his cock inside the boy, the more his walls just clamped around him – it was heavenly. The sensation encouraged the alpha to keep bearing his cock further until the boy until he was balls deep.

“Doing okay?” Peter barely remembered to check in since his arousal was off the charts now. He had to resist the urge to begin thrusting in earnest. 

Stiles didn’t respond right away. His body did tremble as he arched his pelvis. “More please Alpha.” He bit his bottom lip, “it’s s’fine. You can move.”

With one more quick glance at the time, Peter pulled out and the pushed himself right back to the tilt causing the teenager to moan. 

“Oh…. Oh my God!”

Peter angled himself to nail the omega’s prostate incessantly. He didn’t want to rush but he realized he was on a hair trigger and could smell that Stiles wasn’t going to last long – the boy was teetering on the edge 

“Fuck…” Peter groaned out as he continued to jack rabbit into the boy. He felt sweat dripping down his brows but he was going to remain on task. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist as much as he could to pull the alpha closer. Peter leaned over and quickly placed a kiss on Stiles inviting mouth, “ready to cum sweetheart?” 

“Yes, alpha….”

Acknowledging the agreement, Peter began thrusting without abandon into the omega. He ensured he pounded onto the boy’s prostate each time. The alpha could feel his ball draw up; he was getting ready to explode deep into the boy below him. 

He managed to squeak out, “Happy Birthday…” 

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, Stiles screamed out and Peter felt some watery ejaculate hit his torso. 

With a few more thrusts into the plaint body, Peter let out a growl like noise as he filled up the omega. The release practically rolled through his body as he continued to cum.

Breathing heavily, he caged Stiles in as he collapsed. He didn’t want to crush the boy. Felling the omega’s hands curl into his hair, Stiles mumbled. “Best birthday present ever.” 

And really, Peter couldn’t disagree. 

After a few minutes, Peter gathered some energy and rolled off the exhausted boy. He cleaned them up and then pulled a blanket over the top of them. It was time to sleep now while relishing in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. 

The next day, Stiles actual birthday, Peter greeted him with a homemade breakfast in bed. The boy had practically thrown himself out of the bed with excitement. 

They ate leisurely while cuddling and really Peter was quite enjoying the closeness. Once eating was done, they made out a while, Stiles insisting he still needed to practice kissing and who was Peter to deny the birthday boy?

One made-out session led to some heavy petting and perhaps a blow job or two., so they made their way to the shower afterwards. 

Dressed and showered, they both went to the Stilinski home so Stiles could celebrate his birthday with friends and family. His father was making some steaks on the grill and Derek was in charge of the cake and ice cream.

After arriving at Stiles house, the omega made a beeline towards Derek and grabbed his hand to lead somewhere probably secluded from prying ears. Peter couldn’t help roll his eyes. He could only assume; the boy was going to tell his nephew about the night he had. Peter was slightly mortified but he felt for the beta more than anything,

He made some pleasantries with John over a beer and smiled as he watched Lydia and Cora interacting. Both alphas had found something to funny since they were both laughing. 

Stiles and Derek showed back up after a while with his nephew adorning a red face and Peter had to stifle a laugh. 

The now eighteen-year-old plopped down onto Peter’s lap and the alpha pulled him closer so he could lean on his chest.

“Thanks again alpha. It’s been an amazing birthday.”

Peter noted the glow radiating off the boy and he realized at that moment how lucky he really was. Maybe things were expedited between the two of them but he was so grateful that he was going to be here to celebrate many more birthdays with the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - we jump into the future to see what Derek and Jordan are up to.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you guys can call this the start of three epilogues. Part of me wanted to write a little more once Peter and Stiles had sex but another part wasn't sure exactly what to do next so I decided to just wrap it up with revisiting each of the boys in different stages of life.

8 Months Later

Derek used care as he pounded the nail into the wall. He didn’t want to ruin the drywall so he tried not to use all of his strength behind the hammer. 

He took a step back once he hung up the framed diploma. It looked good. He couldn’t help but smile broadly knowing he had his teaching degree now and not only that, he had a job already lined up at the local school teaching first graders. He couldn’t wait to educate and mold the minds of the kids – his kids now.

“Looks good baby.” Jordan said in his ear. “I like that you put it up near the door.”

“Thanks.” It had taken some time but once Jordan asked Derek to move in with him, Derek slowly started adorning the place with some of his own things. 

Derek leaned into Jordan’s chest as the alpha wrapped his arms around his waist. “This looks good too.” He stated as he brushed his finger along Derek’s ring finger on his left hand. 

The gold band embedded with several diamonds was gorgeous and the beta had insisted it was too much but when the alpha had gotten down on his knee to propose. He had said nothing was too much for Derek. 

The dark-haired man grinned as he relished at the feeling of the piece of jewelry wrapped around his finger. “It sure does.” 

Derek was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. 

Jordan released his embrace. “We need to get going soon. Don’t want to be late to our own party.”

Sighing, Derek agreed. As soon as he told his mom, she immediately stated she was going to throw an engagement party for him and Jordan. There was no talking her out of it. She wanted a lot of pomp and circumstance. Catered food, a DJ, and invite practically everyone they have ever known. 

Derek tried several times to at least sway her for something less, something not so over the top but nope, she proclaimed she was doing this all the way for her only son. 

He brushed his pants off of the little saw dust he had stirred up from the wall. “I guess there is no way of getting out it.”

“Nope, but I’ll give you a nice reward when we get home.” Jordan smirked and now Derek thought, the party might be a little more tolerable. 

 

Once they arrived at his mom’s home, she immediately screamed in excitement and embraced them both tightly. He had seen her since Jordan popped the question but she acted like it was the first time in a long time especially since she was freaking out over Derek’s ring. 

Talia finally relented in monopolizing them and allowed them to mingle with the various friends and relatives she had insisted on inviting. Derek still thought it was over the top but he would try to enjoy himself. 

The beta flashed his smile as he made small talk and blushed as everyone gushed over his beautiful engagement ring. Of course, there were tons of congratulations that were said and mentions on how beautiful of a couple they make. 

After he managed to grab a second glass of wine, he located Cora and Lydia and hoped they could shield him from any other small chats for a bit. He wiggled his way in between them on the sofa that resulted in a huff from Lydia but they accommodated his broad shoulders anyway. 

The three of them talked for a bit. Each of them taking turns grabbing his ring finger and investigating the details of the embellishment. Lydia had of course chimed in stating the alpha must really love him due to the amount of diamonds it held. Cora had giggled and said perhaps he was making up for the size of a certain something. Derek gladly told them that Jordan had a big dick thank you very much that caused both girls to groan. 

About fifteen minutes later, Derek decided he should make more rounds. He had noted Jordan was being more social than him so he thought he should stop hiding and remembered he hadn’t spoken to his uncle or Stiles since being here. He saw the sheriff but hadn’t caught a glance of the wily omega as of yet. 

“Ladies, it has been a pleasure.” Derek rose up his wine glass to cheer them goodbye which caused them to wave their hands at him. The two alphas were definitely two peas in a pod and perfect for each other. It had taken them a while to feel comfortable in their own skin but now -they flaunt their relationship everywhere.

Derek caught sight of his uncle who was sipping in some wine and also appeared to be somewhat pained. The alpha had taken up residence near the mantle, he was leaning on it almost causally taking in the many people who were milling around.

“Uncle,” Derek stated rousing the older man out of his thoughts. 

“Hello Derek,” He smiled as he eyes focused on Derek’s left hand that he had wrapped around the glass. “Congratulations once again. I’m very happy that you were able to find someone you could love and who loves you back. And of course, an alpha who respects you and knows what you need.”

The beta couldn’t help but return the smile. His uncle was right. Derek had some doubts in the past about people he dated especially lingering doubts about Braeden but with Jordan – the alpha just felt right. Derek not once questioned his decision in saying yes when the man proposed. 

“Thanks Uncle Peter.” He took a sip of the alcoholic beverage. “Any thoughts as to when you might pop the question to a certain omega? He’s never one to beat around the bush so I’m assuming he has brought it up.”

The older alpha laughed and swirled the liquid around his glass. “Yes, the boy has definitely not been less than obvious. I wanted to wait until he graduated the university or least until he was a little older but I don’t think he’ll tolerate waiting that long. He is rathe impatient and demanding to boot.” 

Derek chuckled out loud. That definitely surmised Stiles. He figured the omega was probably harassing the alpha every day about getting married. For someone who strived for independence and claimed he didn’t need an alpha all the time, certainly could not get enough of his alpha. Stiles loved being with Peter and vice versa. It was almost nauseating to a degree but Derek was glad they found each other as well and it wasn’t just a fluke.

He glanced around the crowd of people and realized he had yet to spot the omega in question. “Where is Stiles?”

Peter titled his head to the side. “Getting some air. I think he was feeling a tad overwhelmed and rather emotional. I think he would like to talk with you.”

Derek nodded his head and found a place to set down his now empty wine glass. He knew when his uncle said Stiles was getting air, he would be out on the porch swing. 

He made it to the back door without too much fanfare, only needing to make a little small talk with an aunt he sees fairly regularly.

Once he stepped outside, he caught the slim body swinging gingerly as he wiped something away from his right eye. He stepped closer and seeing the teen more in the light that shone from the house, he noted both his eyes were red rimmed.

Without hesitating, Derek sat next to him and took his hand in his. 

“Hey Der.” He said somewhat quietly. “I’m okay. Just thinking. Thinking too much.” He wiped away another tear. “It’s stupid.”

The beta rubbed his fingers against Stiles to try to calm him somewhat. “Whatever it is, it’s not stupid. What’s going on?”

“It’s… “He used his other hand to fling it towards Derek and then himself. “Us, you know. You’re getting married and we already don’t see each other as much as we used to and now…”

Derek looked upon the omega fondly. Yes, since Stiles was with Peter and Derek was with Jordan, their time together had dwindled but they still found time to hang out. They still did things together but definitely not as much as they used too. 

“Hey, we’re best friends. That’s never going to change. You and me will always be there for each other. That’s never going to stop.” He pulled Stiles closer to him in order to place a chaste kiss on top of his head. The two of them had been friends for so long, there was nothing that could ever come between them and Derek would always make sure of that. “We’ll pick a day each week to have a Derek and Stiles day. Just the two of us.”

The boy sniffled. ‘I would like that. You would really do that?”

“Yes, silly. I would totally do that and want to. I think it would be good for both us.”

He could almost smell the despair leaving Stiles now. Part of him was surprised that the omega was pondering that their friendship would wane but he supposes it’s not that far out of the realm when life changes get in the way. “Thank you. I love you Der.”

“I know.”

‘Smug beta.” Stiles kidded.

Derek breathed in Stiles scent once more and noted the omega smelled more content now. He was glad he wasn’t as upset anymore. “I love you too. Always.” 

They were quiet for a few moments as Derek pushed the swing with his feet rocking on the porch floor. He had to admit it was nice to remove himself from the noise of the party. However, he realized he couldn’t escape his party for the rest of the night.

Hearing a throat clear, Derek looked over to see Jordan standing nearby. “Sorry to interrupt but your mom is making everyone pose for pictures.” 

Of course she was.

“Oh my God, I can’t take pictures looking like this.” Stiles screeched as he stood by. “I got to go and make myself more presentable.”

He raced by Jordan muttering congratulations dude as he flailed into the house.

Jordan’s eyes scrunched together. “Is he okay?”

“He will be.”

The alpha smiled and reached out his hand to encourage Derek to comes towards him. “He’s lucky to have you as a friend.” Taking his hand into Derek’s, he continued to speak. “And I am one lucky alpha to have found you.” 

Smiling, he grasped Jordan’s hand harder. “The feeling is mutual. Now let’s get these pesky pictures down with.’

The quicker he smiled for some photos, the quicker they could be back at home which meant they could start the next chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Derek got his happy ending with Jordan - yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> Next up - we step a little more into the future to see what Stiles and Peter are up to.


	29. Chapter 29

16 Months Later

 

Stiles shuffled into the apartment – his and Peter’s apartment. They had found a place soon after he graduated from high school. The location was not too far away from his dad’s and he was able to easily commute back and forth from the local omega university.

Part of him, had wanted to go someplace else and explore other options but another part was content being near family. He liked being near where he grew up and having his dad and Derek nearby. Peter offered him the world but Stiles didn’t want anything else. He craved Beacon Hills.

He inhaled the deliciousness of whatever Peter was cooking for dinner. They usually alternated cooking meals for each other and today it was Peter’s turn. Stiles was grateful since he was extra tired today – today he actually got to intern at the hospital for the first time. 

The omega sidled up to the back of Peter who had been entranced with the simmering pots but he assumed the alpha knew he was there. He wrapped his arms around the older man and inhaled his earthy aroma. He missed Peter today. As much as he wants to help other alphas in the hospital, nothing beats his own alpha. 

Peter gripped his hand. “Hello sweetheart. Long day?” 

Stiles nodded into his back. Peter encouraged him to come over to his side in order to properly scent him. The omega tilted his head to allow the alpha more room to rub his nose and chin along his collarbone. 

“Lots of alpha’s smells today, hmm?” 

Stiles had closed his eyes to get lost in the moment of his alpha scent marking him – ensuring that Stiles was clearly his and no one else’s. “Got to intern today. Sat with some alphas and betas to begin my comfort training.”

“I guess I need to get used to you smelling like others.”

The omega snorted a little. “Yep, I’ll go take a quick shower.” 

Stiles wasted no time stripping off his clothes and then getting into the shower to scrub away all the foreign scents and odors from his body. It would need to become a routine now with the path he wants to take. It’s possible it may get old but he still believes it is worth it. The alphas and betas need the comfort and Stiles is looking forward to the next stage of his life where he can finally provide that full time in the hospital setting. 

Once he was fully clean and ensured his pores no longer carried the scent of strange alphas, Stiles rejoined Peter in the kitchen. The older man had cooked spaghetti and meatballs and the omega couldn’t wait to digest it. The meal was simple but he wasn’t going to complain. He was tired from class, had some homework to still do, and he didn’t have to cook. 

Twirling the noodles on his fork, Peter asked questions about his day like how were classes, did he learn anything new or interesting, and just overall interest on how his day went. Stiles mostly gushed about the time spent in the hospital and learning that they will be educating the finer points of nursing as well. He hadn’t thought about that field as a profession but now he is considering that as a potential next step. 

“And how was your day?” 

Peter smiled like a cat who got the cream. “Actually sweetheart, I won a major case involving omega’s rights.” 

Stiles put his fork down so he could focus on the older man. Peter had been working diligently on omega rights cases for a while. Some were easier than others and of course, some he hadn’t managed to win but he was making baby steps. And really, that was all Stiles could hope for at the moment. 

“That’s fantastic.”

“It is. I have worked hard on this one. Can’t go into a lot of details right now but I assure you this is a good thing.”

The now almost twenty-year-old began eating again. Part of him did want to press for a least something but he knew he wouldn’t give - client confidentially and all but he also realized, the details would probably come out sooner than later since it was a case the alpha won. 

“Thank you for everything you have done for omega rights.” 

The man winked. “Anytime.”

 

Three weeks later, Peter and Stiles converged at his dad’s house for his annual birthday barbecue bash. Derek and Jordan were scheduled to attend as well but otherwise, his other friends were a no go. Scott was out of state for college and Lydia and Cora were off travelling across the world. 

Both alphas had started college and then decided they wanted to see the world and travel across the continents. They both took a gap year, which is now probably more of a two-year plan to take in the sites and educate themselves in the process. They are seeing must see sights but also making sure they ingest cultural events and museums. 

Stiles misses them but each of them finds a way to actually send him a postcard from each destination so it’s pretty darn cool to see where they have been. 

While the others chatted in the family room sipping on beer (one more year for Stiles to drink legally), he assisted his dad with preparing dinner.

“Things going well, kiddo?”

“Yep. School is good. Peter is great. Can’t complain.”

His dad rolled the hamburger meat into circles to prep it for the grill as he continued talking. “Good to hear. It means a lot to me that your life has worked out so well. And that you have a great alpha. Peter is a good man.”

Stiles couldn’t agree more. He popped a cherry tomato in his mouth as he tossed the salad he was making. “Speaking of, do you know what he got me for my birthday? I can’t even get a hint out of him.” 

So, maybe he was a little impatient. He wanted to know what his present was.

He noted his dad smiled. “Maybe but I’m not telling.”

“Dad?” 

He stopped messaging the meat and looked over to where Stiles was standing. “Trust me Stiles, you’ll like it.”

“Okay.” He assumes he’ll just have to wait but it was earing him upside a little. 

They ate dinner and forced in some cake and ice cream afterwards. Stiles was literally bursting at the seams but the it was well worth to have chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and marbled flavored cake. 

He helped with the dishes despite his dad’s protests. Once the dishwasher was loaded and began whirling, he and his dad made their way to the family room. There were a few presents on the coffee table and Stiles felt three years old. He couldn’t wait to tear open the wrapping paper. 

He plopped himself on the sofa next to Peter. Derek was perched on Jordan’s lap on one of the easy chairs and his dad made a home on the other.

Derek reached over to take one of the boxes and handed it to the omega. Stiles smiled as he ripped the paper and peeled the cover off the box. When he looked inside, he noted there were a couple of video games that Stiles had wanted and a handwritten note from Derek promising dinner and a movie. “Thanks guys.”

“Welcome.” Both Derek and Jordan said in unison.

“Mine next.” His dad stated as he reached for a smaller box. Once the wrapping was off, Stiles saw his dad had given him a gift card. It was for his favorite clothing store at the mall. Peter does provide for him but it’s always nice to have his own spending money.

“Thanks dad. Love you.”

His dad smiled. “Love you too.”

Stiles then turned to Peter eagerly waiting for what Peter was going to present to him. There were couple of cards left on the table but he didn’t visibly see anything else. Perhaps, the alpha was doing a gift card as well. 

Peter grinned but it was almost more of a smirk like he was up to something. “Oh, you’re waiting for me?”

“Yes, alpha.”

The older man stretched and reached behind himself. When his hand reappeared, he was gripping a small box in his palm. Peter stood up slightly and then slid to the floor to prop himself on one knee.

Stiles quickly gasped and put his hand over his mouth. “My dear sweet boy. I had so much prepared to say but now it’s all gone away.” He flipped open the velvet covered box to reveal a gold and silver band that was embedded with three diamonds. “I honestly never thought I could be happy with someone again. I wasn’t looking for a relationship. And yet you came into my life.” 

The omega felt a few tears starting to form around his eyes as he stared at Peter who also had moistened eyes. “We may have come together under not ideal circumstances but I am so glad that it happened. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Stiles Stilinski. Will you marry me?”

The boy was speechless for a moment. Yes, they have talked about marriage but he still wasn’t prepared for the emotions that would come up with the proposal. It was beautiful and Peter really did want to make a life long commitment with him. He didn’t specifically have doubts but it felt dang good hearing those words come from his alpha’s mouth.

“Oh my God, Peter. Yes. Of course, I’ll marry you.” He bent over to bring the alpha closer to him so he could hug him. He heard some clapping from the others in the room and mumbles of congratulations. “I love you so much Peter Hale.” 

“I love you more Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles smiled broadly – he was going to be married to his Prince Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we see that Stiles is getting a happy ending - getting married to his Prince Charming. 
> 
> Up next - last chapter guys and another step into the future.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for going on this journey with me. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and the support along the way. I had a lot of fun writing this fic. On that note, I feel like I lose my creative mojo when I am winding down my fics. I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter. I put the things I wanted in there but I just don't like the actual ending. I had trouble with the last part but hopefully you guys still enjoy.

14 Months later

 

Peter waited outside the door. He called Derek and said he was on his way over so he wasn’t sure what was taking his nephew so long to answer the door. He shuffled on his feet for a few moments and then the door finally swung open to reveal a flushed looking beta.

“Fresh off the presses.” His nephew smiled as he handed over a small container.

Peter grabbed the plastic jar and quickly glanced at the contents. “Did you seriously just jack off while I was on my way? I thought you froze some sperm from before.” 

Peter was almost repulsed that he was holding his nephew’s hot ejaculate on the palm in his hand but it also held his future - the next step in his life with Stiles.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I thought fresh was better.” 

“And what if you couldn’t have performed?” 

His nephew cackled. “Never would have happened.” He waved his hands toward Peter. “Now go home and get Stiles pregnant.” 

“Show off.” He mumbled under his breath but he took the hint and the jar full of jizz to head home towards bis eagerly waiting omega.

Peter got back to the apartment in record time and quickly shed his clothes. Maybe he wouldn’t be physically impregnating his husband but he sure as hell was going to have sex with him. 

He left a trail of the articles of the clothing in the hallway. He would deal with them later. Right now, his boy was waiting – eagerly craving to have sperm put into him to be bred in order to start their family. 

Upon entering the bedroom, he noted the omega already naked lying on their king-sized bed. He was leaking slick form his hole and dribbling pre-cum from his slit. Someone was anxious to get started. 

“Did you get it alpha?” Stiles asked when he took note of Peter staring at him.

‘One jar of sperm ready.” He smiled at the beautiful boy ready and willing to be impregnated. 

The omega grinned and exhaled. “Thank God. Now put it in me and have sex with me. I need you right now alpha.” 

So demanding but Peter couldn’t find a reason to say no to that. 

 

The whole process of putting the sperm into Stiles had been more clinical than sexy but they accomplished the task and blissfully ended the session with orgasms. 

Of course, Peter would have much rather preferred to have been the one who’s sperm was making its way to fertilize an egg but he has definitely warmed up to the fact that it didn’t make him less than a man or a fall alpha. The two of them would happy and would have a child that was brought into the world and that was what mattered.

 

Peter slowly rubbed circles on Stiles right arm as the boy laid his head on his chest, soaking up the afterglow of sex and impregnation. His eyes were closed but the alpha knew the boy was resting peacefully and not actually sleeping. 

“Do you think it took?” The omega asked.

Peter breathed in deeply soaking up their mixed scents. He couldn’t be one hundred percent positive but he had a gut feeling. “I think so sweetheart. I truly believe we’ll be parents very soon.” 

“Oh my God!” Stiles sat up hastily with his eyes wide open. 

“What?” Peter was worried. Did the boy already have a change of mind? “What’s wrong?”

He reached out to Stiles to grab his hand. “Our baby.” His eyes flickered down to his tummy. “It’ll be part Derek which means our baby will have grumpy brows.” The boy hiccupped. “He or she will possess murder eye brows Peter. How did we not think that part through?” 

Peter had to try to contain his laughter. Maybe the boy had a point. “Darling, the baby will also be part you. He or she will possess your beautiful pale, dotted skin and have the most beautiful honey golden eyes. We have nothing to worry about.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re right. The baby will be perfect.”  

Nine months later Peter had tears in his eyes and couldn’t help smiling as he looked upon a sleeping Stiles and their brand-new baby girl. Precious Claudia Rose Hale was born just a few mere hours ago. Both daddy and baby were beyond exhausted from the ordeal.

The baby was wrapped like a burrito and being held closely to Stiles chest. They both looked so peaceful at the moment. He stepped closer to inhale the fresh scent of baby. Her odor was infused with both Peter and Stiles – she blended very minor cedar and a strong fragrance of honey. The few wisps of hair on top of her head were almost blond and her eyes were hazel. 

She was the most beautiful thing Peter had ever laid his eyes on besides from Stiles. She was perfect in every way except she did appear to have Derek’s eye brows but Peter would never admit that to the omega. 

Peter sat on the chair next to the bed as Stiles eyes peered opened. He smiled at Peter and then glanced down to the sleeping baby. “She’s beautiful.”

“She sure is.” 

He adjusted himself slightly to get a better look at their precious bundle of joy. “And an alpha.” 

Stiles had been worried about the dynamic of the baby. Peter didn’t care but he understood where Stiles was coming from. Despite some efforts and laws appealed, omegas still struggled to get equal footing. He knew that Stiles didn’t want a child of theirs to face any challenges along their way.

“Your father and Talia have been pacing around the waiting room for a while.” 

And the two of them here now together was an interesting turn of events. After a few tumbles around in the sheets with the pool boy, Talia had found a renewed sexual appetite. Peter didn’t want to call his sister a whore but…. she was sleeping around a lot. And then one day she wasn’t. 

It was fairly obvious when she and John began seeing each other about seven months ago but yet they both pretended nothing was going on. Peter, Stiles, and Derek have stopped asking long ago, when the two want to finally admit they are together, they will all act surprised. 

“And Der?”

Peter rose up from the chair and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the top of his baby’s head and then to Stiles cheek. “He was here while you were sleeping. He held the baby for a few minutes. He’ll be back with Jordan in a little bit. He didn’t want to overwhelm you with too many people at once.”

“Okay. Can you get my dad now?” The omega yawned. “We have to call Lydia and Cora too.” 

The alpha girls who planned to take a couple of years off from school to travel the world and then decided to remain in France. Stiles had been heartbroken at first but then came around when Peter promised to take him there to see the sights (it was supposed to happen before a certain baby came but life happens). The girls had also promised to come visit once the baby was born

“I’ll call the girls and summon your father.”

Peter remained in the room for a bit as he watched John smile and coo over his granddaughter. He was fairly positive he noted some moisture around his eyes. He was one proud granddad. Once Talia came inside and they began passing the bundle around, Peter decided to leave them be for a bit. Besides, he was fairly sure he saw a stuffed bear in the gift shop that had his daughter’s name written all over it. 

 

A couple of weeks later, Derek and Jordan came to visit Peter and Stiles but the alpha knew, it was really because they wanted to see and coo over baby Claudia. 

Stiles was plopped on the sofa still looking exhausted. He bore the brunt of the erratic schedule since he had to feed the baby but Peter helped when he could when it came to diaper changes and bath time.

“She is so freaking beautiful.” Derek proclaimed as he rocked the baby on an easy chair. He had immediately taken her swaddled body as soon as they arrived. 

Peter had been somewhat surprised how easily his nephew had taken to be a caregiver – when he and Jordan are ready to have a baby on their own, he has no doubts his nephew will make a magnificent dad. 

Jordan who sat nearby, grinned as he took in the scene. “She really is.”

And watching the boys, Peter had a slight suspicion that those two were thinking about starting a family sooner than later. It wasn’t unheard of betas getting pregnant but it was rare for males. He assumed they may ask Stiles to surrogate and he was fairly convinced he would agree once he felt like himself again. The kid would do anything for Derek.

“I think I incubated her really well.” Stiles let out a yawn as he declared his pregnancy making skills. “She is perfect in every way.”

Jordan and Derek stuck around through dinner. They just ordered pizza, nothing fancy or exotic. Stiles was too tired to cook and everyone else didn’t want to put the baby down. 

It was a lovely evening but Peter was relieved when the company left and it was just him, Stiles, and Claudia. The trio made him perfectly happy.

Once the baby was put down in her crib, Stiles shuffled out of the nursery with another yawn. Peter wanted to insist the omega go to bed but selfishly, he was happy when the boy took a seat next to him on the sofa.

He plopped his head on Peter’s right shoulder. “Babies are exhausting.”

Peter snorted. Perhaps he’ll wait to bring up the toddler and teenage years. “Yes but it’s all worth it.”

“Mm…” He mumbled. “Thank you by the way.”

Peter arched his brow somewhat confused since he wasn’t sure what he was being thanked for. “For what sweetheart?”

Stiles lifted his head to look at Peter. “For being my Prince Charming.” He then lolled his head back onto his shoulder.

Peter wrapped his arm around the omega and tugged him closer. The alpha didn’t always see himself as perfect – still felt flawed here and there. However, he had a brand-new baby and an amazing husband who loved him more than anything. 

Stiles had told him one time, that yes, he hadn’t loss a glass slipper and Peter didn’t have to find the right foot that fit the shoe. No, Stiles had said that Peter had found Stiles when he needed an alpha the most. What Peter did was, he found the right person that fit his own heart. That the alpha had been unselfish and that was what Prince Charming was – he was a good man with a big heart. 

The alpha placed a soft kiss on the top of Stiles head who had gone quiet. He could just barely make out the soft noises coming from the baby monitor. His family – his loves of his life. 

Perhaps, Stiles was wrong. Maybe he’s not Prince Charming. Nope, he is the luckiest alpha in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think Stiles and Peter would have stockpiled Derek's sperm and would have it ready to go for when they were ready but I just thought it was more funny with Peter getting it at the time they needed it.
> 
> Thanks again guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Updates on Thursdays.


End file.
